In This World We Do Belong Together
by FreakyVampireChick
Summary: What if Jacob never came back for the wedding?Renesme is seventeen,or looks it,its her first time going to High School and the Cullens run into an old friend,how do they react,most important how does Renesme react to this dark skinned boy? summary inside
1. New Start

**Ok I know I am crazy for trying this but hey, so this will be a fifth story, two are finished and so this will be a third work in progress, I know I am stupid and crazy but I am tired of only reading stories of Renesme when she is a little bratty bitch, so here is my version of her, how she should be sweet nice, always wanting everyone happy and holding Bella's most annoying quality… self sacrificing.**

_In this world we DO belong Together_

Chapter one

"New start"

"Here you go Renesme!" Auntie Alice chirped throwing a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt, long sleeve. I laid in my new bed, I liked it, the bed and my room. We had traveled everywhere since I could remember hotel rooms and flats; I never really had my own room. It was purple, with white trim, a matching bedspread, I even had my own bathroom, a softer purple. I sat up and smiled at my aunt.

"Thanks." I smiled; she nodded and skipped off to leave me to dress. I looked around the room, I had a dark wooden desk, wardrobe and bed, I stood and pulled off my PJ's and hid them under my pillow, I liked those and I hoped Alice wouldn't find them and replace them. My mom poked her head in as I pulled my shirt over my head.

"All dressed?" She asked, I nodded and headed for the sink and started brushing my teeth.

"I feel like I should still be changing your diaper not watching you march off to high school especially with me at your side as your sister." She laughed hesitantly.

"If you wanted to get technical I would already be potty trained." I laughed trying to lighten the mood. I technically looked like I was seventeen, but I was pulling off the fact that I was about to turn sixteen and a freshman in high school, along with my mom and dad and Auntie Alice, and Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett were sophomores. Really though I was barely seven, mom always hated I grow so fast, I was slowing now, at eighteen it should stop and I'd be stuck, like everyone else.

"Right but you get what I am saying." She smiled and I rinsed my mouth. She started pulling at my curls with my brush, slowly they smoothed out and took shape, they weren't like moms wavy hair, but perfect ringlets that flowed down my back and framed my face. **(If you want a good description on her hair go look at a pic of Taylor Swift, that's how I see her hair, just brown like Bella's.)**

"You look beautiful Renesme." A voice drifted from the door, I watched as my mom relaxed and looked towards the door.

"Thanks dad." I smiled, he stepped in and hugged mom around the waist.

"I can't wait to go and hear all those horrific thoughts boys will have about you, cant you tone down your beauty?" He teased, I rolled my eyes.

"Sure but Alice will freak… cause I would have to cut my hair." I smiled

"NO!" I screamed pierced the air from outside.

"Never mind!" Dad smiled and pulled a curl it bounced back into place perfectly, "But I really do have to deal with those boys thoughts about my daughter." He shuddered, mommy traced his arm, relaxing him, I laughed.

"Just don't tell me." Dad laughed at that and dragged mom from the room leaving me in somewhat privacy. I was use to the kissing, hugging, the fast pace they all took, I was almost as fast as Alice myself. What I wasn't use to was strangers, sure I traveled the world but my family always were the ones to interact with others I had no idea but mom said if I was anything like dad I wouldn't have a problem, thing is I'm most like mom… and mom said she was always a loner. I hurried downstairs at human speed, practicing for school and outside where the cars were parked.

"You're almost as fast as Edward." Uncle Emmett boomed and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Sure I am, I am barely fast than Auntie… I mean Alice."

"Hey are you saying I'm slow?" Alice asked acting offended.

"No just not as fast as… Edward." I stuttered, I really was going to have some trouble with not calling them mom and dad, aunt and uncle… I had to pay attention. Daddy laughed and slid into the Volvo, followed by mom, I plopped into the back seat. Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper all slid into Auntie Alice's pink convertible.

"I feel like such a wuss." Uncle Emmett complained.

"I know I can feel your embarrassment." Jasper laughed, I slammed my door as we took off down the drive.

"Slow down Edward, some of us aren't so invincible." Mom whispered. I felt the car slow and sighed, they had no idea that I was almost caught up with all the abilities they had, I could hear just as well as they could. Dad chuckled when I realized he was listening in on me again.

"Ok well maybe you do but I'm more vampire than human, I will be just as much as you guys when I stop growing." I snapped, I wasn't usually this short tempered.

"Relax Renesme I know you are nervous." He smiled, mom huffed and looked out the window, she was mad from being left out.

"Me nervous? I am a vampire for goodness sake." I laughed.

"It's my first time too Renesme… as a vampire of course." Mom assured me, I nodded and looked at the giant building, it was red brink with green lettering on it,

Lakewood High School

12144 Roselane

Halifax, Nova Scotia

72670

I jumped from the car and looked around, a total of 849 students went here, now 856 students.

"So much like your mother." My dad mused and handed me a back pack, I took it with a thank you and pulled it onto my back. Auntie Alice pulled in next to us and together we marched toward the new school.

"The front room was small and an elderly lady was sitting there smiled as we came in.

"The new student's right?" She asked, we nodded.

"Yep, and were going to rule the school!" Emmett announced, I rolled my eyes. The woman just nodded and pulled out several sheets of papers.

"Alice Cullen?"

"Here the small girl skipped forward and immersed herself into the paper.

"Rosalie Hale?" Rose reached for her schedule, and we went down the list, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Bella and finally me,

"Renesme Cullen?" I nodded and took my paper.

"Thank you."I sighed some of my classes lacked any of my family.

"We felt the need for you to branch out." Dad smiled, I nodded.

"We have every class together Edward." Mom smiled.

"What a coincidence." He laughed.

"I have everything but English with Emmett." Aunt Rosalie smiled.

"I'm sorry, you saw it didn't you, I mean it happens every time!" Uncle Jasper reminded Alice.

"I know, I know." She murmured, "I hate never seeing you during the day."

"It's what happens when I'm a grade ahead of you, but look we have P.E. and History together." She nodded and the left the crowded room, I followed my parents out and to our first class, English.

"This is my favorite class!" Mom bounced excitedly. My parents didn't seem to notice the stares from the curious students around us, I tried to keep my head down and hurried behind them, they didn't falter as they entered the classroom and took a seat in the back, I followed them, sitting in front of my mom. I kept my eyes on the desk, I couldn't stand the stares. I went over my schedule in my head, I had English and math with my parents, Spanish with Auntie Alice and Auntie Rosalie, P.E. with Uncle Emmett and science and history was alone, all by myself.

"Renesme!" I looked up at my father who nodded toward the front and I looked up a very impatient girl was standing there. I guess I had zoned, dreading the two class periods I had… alone.

"I'm sorry." I smiled, the girl wrinkled her nose and then composed her face.

"Hello my name is Sarah, your new here right?" She asked, looking at me then my parents behind me.

"Yes, I'm Renesme and this is Bella and Edward." I pointed them out. "My adopted brother and sister." I smiled, my heart slowing a bit, maybe conversation could be easy…

"Nice to meet you." Sarah smiled, it seemed fake, and I shook off the feeling. "Wow that's a beautiful ring." She gasped looking at my mom's wedding ring.

"Thank you it's my… wedding ring." She said shyly.

"You're married?" Sarah gasped. I shook my head, we agreed that we would all just be really weird and say we were already married, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper and Auntie Alice, I never realized how it would affect people, I mean we were pretending to be freshman, and married, and all living under one roof. And Grandpa said we were supposed to be blending ha!

"Edward and I married over the summer… in July." My mom clarified.

"But I thought…"

"No! We are all adopted, not really related; only Jasper and Rosalie are related." Edward chuckled I shook my head.

"There are more of you?" She asked.

"Yes, Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale are related, Rosalie is married to Emmett Cullen who isn't related to any of us, Jasper is married to Alice Cullen who is also not related to any of us and then Bella and Edward." I repeated the story like I had to Carlisle and my parents a hundred times. She nodded, letting the information seep into her head.

"Nice to meet you all." She stammered and sat on the other side of the room.

"Well that went well." I whispered.

"She will tell everyone, but at least she will keep the story straight, I mean it's weird enough she doesn't even have to add anything. She is the Jennifer of Forks." Mom burst into twinkling laughter and several people looked back at us in surprise, I smiled at them and turned to look at my parents, I had no idea what was so funny. The door slammed and I turned in my seat quickly as a very young woman sat at the desk in the front.

"Hello I am Mrs. Ball and welcome to the most intense class of English you will ever encounter." She chuckled, I rolled my eyes, she thought she was scaring people and by the looks the other kids had it was working.

"We are going to start on Romeo and Juliet today! This isn't Jr. High, you don't get a week with nothing to do, so expect work in everyone of your classes!" I smiled, this teacher was harsh.

"We didn't read that until we were sophomores." Mom whispered, I chuckled and turned.

"I read that at three." Mom rolled her eyes and I turned around and focused again.

"I want you to have chapter one finished by tomorrow." She smiled, I snorted I could finish the entire story by the time these kids were finished chapter one.

"Is there a problem Miss…" She checked her sheet, "Renesme Cullen?"

"Oh, no ma'am." I stuttered and looked shamefully down and mouthed sorry to dad. The bell rang after the teacher rambled on about the pros and cons of Romeo and Juliet. Mom pulled me out of the room.

"I know this is easy for you but a Cullen is…"

"Always polite." I finished for her, she nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to, it just kind of slipped. I followed them to math class, paying attention to the people who stared, noticing Sarah whispering in people's ears. I took perfect noted though out math and followed my parents to Spanish. Alice was perched on a desk in the back, I sat next to her and my parents in front of her.

"Nice snort." She laughed. I rolled my eyes,

"When did you see?" I asked.

"When you found out about reading the book." She smiled, "To late to warn you, Miss Renesme Cullen." We burst out laughing as the bell rang and I slipped into my seat. Spanish was easy I had picked it up when we visited Mexico and Spain, the teacher seemed impressed with my skill along with my parents and aunt, we informed her that we lived in Spain. The bell rang and I jumped up swinging my backpack over my shoulder.

"Lunch time, and more important Jazz time." She smiled and was gone, I hurried after her, my parents behind me, I stopped in the cafeteria and handed my back pack to my mom.

"I have to use the bathroom." I said, she took the pack and smiled,

"Save you a spot." I nodded and rushed down a hallway looking for anything that looked like it could be a restroom, I found one and looked down the hall and stopped, gold letters were arched over a door, Music Room. I drifted toward it, forgetting what I was doing before. I peeked inside, not sure if I was even allowed in here. There were chairs facing a small stage, dark red curtains were closed tight but on the stage a brilliant grand piano sat, I made my way towards it, and skipped up the stairs and into the seat carefully, I placed my fingers above the cool keys, black and white was all I saw as my fingers glided over the keys and my hands took over, I was playing my favorite, Claire De Lune, also my parents favorite, I slowed the tempo, sad and demanding. I loved the piano, loved how it calmed me I heard something behind the curtain and a voice call out,

"Who is out there?" I stopped playing and stayed very still.

"No wait keep playing." The voice begged me, I was afraid now, I didn't think I should be here, touching someone else's piano I promised my parents I wouldn't get into trouble, I ran down the stepped struggling to stay at human speed incase, I glanced behind me, the curtain was being parted and I made it to the door when the voice called out again.

"No wait!" it called and I turned, looking at the figure.

"I'm sorry!" I called and ran out of the door and into the bathroom I had seen earlier. I leaned against the wall for a moment, the voice had been a man, he looked almost twenty but had a backpack over his shoulder I guessed he was a student, a senior most likely. He was tall, dark skinned, his black hair was crudely cropped short but he was handsome, unbelievably handsome. I decided I better get back, I started to sing You Belong with Me, in my head by Taylor Swift, I didn't want daddy seeing that I had broken any rules. I rushed into the cafeteria and every student looked at me, I blushed and quickly ran to my families table and sat.

"Well that was embarrassing." I muttered.

"I know!" Uncle Jasper laughed, I touched his hand, replaying the scandal he had done just hours after we got here, he was ripping off the heels from Aunt Rosalie's shoes, dad laughed and Uncle Jasper's grin slid right off his face.

"You know Renesme blackmail isn't nice." He grumbled.

"Here." My mom tossed me an apple and I bite into it, wrinkling my nose.

"Can we hunt tonight?" I whispered.

"Liking food less and less aren't we?" Uncle Emmett teased, Aunt Rosalie punched him,

"Leave her alone!" Aunt Rosalie winked as I devoured the apple. The bell rang and I stood.

"Come on Renesme we have P.E." Uncle Emmett laughed and smacked my back I stumbled forward.

"You're going to break my back." I teased, he rolled his eyes. I followed Aunt Rosalie into the dressing room and sat next to her as she pretended to file her nails, she never did, they were perfect anyways and they would never grow back if she did. The other girls pilled in and tried out there new combinations for the lockers, we didn't bother, locker were easy at least that's what Rosalie said.

"Into the gym ladies, we start dressing out tomorrow!" A coach yelled and we were the first out the door and into the large gym, Emmett rushed over to us.

"Rosalie you are not going to believe who is here." He said quietly, I looked where they were to see the man from the music room.

"I have to go." I said and turned quickly, Aunt Rosalie grabbed my shoulder.

"You can't ditch the first day." She whined and to my horror the man started to come towards us, Aunt Rosalie sat on the bleachers next to Uncle Emmett, she growled as the man stopped in front of me, he was so tall, standing a good five inches taller than me.

"I'm sorry I scared you in the music room." He smiled.

"I dint think I was allowed in there." I said softly, his voice was husky and welcoming.

"You're most likely right, not that I care… I was messing with stuff backstage too." He winked, so he was breaking rules too, I relaxed. I nodded, unsure what to do next. "I'm Jacob, Jacob Black." He smiled.

"Renesme Cullen."I answered.

"That's quite a mouthful Renesme." He smiled, my eyes widened why did my name sound so much better when he said it?

"I know! My mom is the only one with a short name." I cursed my stupidity, "Actually my sisters have short names too, Alice, Bella, along with my mom, Esme, but my sister Bella is the most normal of them all." I quickly recovered, Emmett clapped and I glared at him.

"This is my annoying brother Emmett and my sister Rosalie." I introduced them, he waved and winked at him and I rolled my eyes feeling I was being left out of an inside joke. "Were all adopted, my father is the new doctor in town." I explained, as the bell rang.

"I'll see you around." I smiled; he hesitated and nodded as Aunt Rosalie dragged me out of the gym.

"What is it?" I demanded?

"We have to find Edward… now!"

**Well there is the first chapter… the next one starts with Jacobs POV of the music room and then skips ahead to Renesme's POV after gym, so yea gets confusing… lol. So you can't understand how hard it is to remember to put uncle and aunt before names so if I forget then I'm sorry, I'm trying. I lived in Nova Scotia Halifax so I am very aware of the fact that it is not always rainy like forks, but in the winter you barley ever see the sun and its always cloudy… so for any who have been there or live there (which I am jealous you do cause I miss it) don't tell me it's not always rainy for the sake of the story it is, and I can describe it so much better since I lived there and as for the amount of students that's really how many went to my school, it was a small town once apon a time… its grown so much! So review and tell me how you liked it… I am NOT a Jacob fan, I don't hate him like some do, he was a stupid boy but technically he is 23 since its seven years after Breaking Dawn… so he is mature and won't be so… in your face like he was in New Moon with the whole forcing Bella to kiss him, I always liked him just not with Bella I hoped he would imprint… I was weirded out that he imprinted on her daughter but whatever. I also am not a fan of the IDEA of Renesme but I like her character, I think it was stupid of Bella to have some half human half vampire freak, BD for me was another fanfic that I read hundreds of times before, I get BD mixed up with FanFics all the time and that to me is sad… so yea now that I voiced my opinion (I'll be really surprised if anyone actually read this far in to my AN…) you can go REWEIW! **


	2. Reunion

**Well I would have had this finished earlier but everything I wrote was complete crap!! Some one very nicely pointed out that I spelt Renesme's name wrong, its Renesmee, so I apologize for my stupidity . So maybe this time it will sound good, ready set, take five! **

Chapter Two

"Reunion"

Jacobs POV (**Remember this is POV is during the music room! Were going back in time momentarily)**

It was the first day of school, it was either start school or Sam and the pack was going to come and find me and make me return and do something with my so called "pathetic" life. I couldn't disagree, my life was pathetic, I was twenty three years old and finally looked my age, but I would be stuck looking like this until I stopped changing, I sighed as I walked down the crowded hallways filled with idiots and hormonal teens. I spotted the music room and walked towards it, it was weird walking on two legs… I was use to four; I hadn't been human in a while. I spotted a piano as soon as I walked in and groaned, _he_ played the piano for _her_. The memories flooded back, the things she would tell me, her favorite song he played on the piano, the lullaby he wrote for her, it was all so sickening. I threw back the velvet curtains, red, like blood and my eyes focused on a guitar as I picked it up, fingering the long neck, the shiny strings glittered in the low light. A soft melody floated to my ears, I wasn't playing, though I knew how to. It wasn't even the sound of a guitar it was a piano, I stood still realizing what the song was, it was Claire De Lune… her favorite. My heart pounded with heart, how many years had it been since I had seen her face? I did the math I was just about seventeen when I left, seven years it had been seven years since I saw her or heard this song playing softly in her room. I had paid enough attention to know her transformation was a success and the pack didn't view her as a threat, something else played a role but I didn't care, I stopped listening after she was dead… or dead to me.

"Who is out there?" I called, the playing a stopped and so did my heart, "No wait please keep playing." I begged as I set the guitar down carefully and started searching for the slit to get out and onto the stage. I burst through and spotted a small girl with chocolate brown hair streaming as she ran up the room.

"Hey wait!" I called, she stopped abruptly, her hair was curly and looked so soft, and she turned,

"I'm sorry." She called; her voice was like rain, the soft noise of rain I missed so much. I froze as my eyes focused on her, my world turned upside down, the room spun and the pain in my heart was lifted and everything melted away, every care and worry gone, everything now centered around this beautiful girl She was the center of my entire reason of life. She turned and ran out, her footsteps echoed in my mind, I wanted her to come back, it was killing me the farther she got from me. I never wanted her to leave my sight again, I had imprinted, on a girl who wasn't Bella, I don't know how long I stood there, trying to understand what had happened, the bell rang and I was jolted from my shock and I hurried to my next class… P.E.

Renesmee's POV

I followed Aunt Rosalie as she dragged me toward the car, Dad and mom where already sitting there.

"Edward what's going on?" My mom demanded.

"Edward…" Aunt Rosalie started.

"I know Alice lost sight of her future." My dad muttered, I held my breath as Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper skidded to a stop in front of the car.

"Edward Cullen I demand to know what's going on!" My mom snarled angrily.

"We seem to have run into an old friend." Dad smiled, it was fake. "Jacob Black seems to be living in this town."

"Wait you know Jacob?" I asked, I was getting more confused as the seconds ticked by. They all stared at me,

"She just met him." Aunt Rosalie explained, I could tell my dad was now listening to my thoughts, how I was in the music room and running in to him, then the gym.

"I know that face…" My dad muttered darkly.

"Gross I smell him." My mom wrinkled her nose. Everyone looked toward the school doors as Jacob walked through.

"I take that as a personal offence Bell's." Jacob smiled. Dad's attention suddenly shifted to another's mind, Jacobs.

"Jacob!" My mom cried, pouncing on him.

"Ouch, Bell's your strong." Jacob chuckled. Suddenly my dad grabbed mom around the waist and dragged her away from Jacob.

"You have got to be kidding me!" He roared and Jacob flinched.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I know she is your friend or something." Jacob stuttered, "I have no control over it."

"I'm still lost aren't I?" My mom asked, eye brow raised.

"Jacob here seems to have imprinted on someone." My dad said, eyes trained on Jacob, I was completely confused, what the heck was imprint and why did my dad seem to hate Jacob so much? I really like him… I shook my head I didn't even know him how could I like him? Then again how could I not?

"Oh Jacob that's so great!" My mom smiled happily.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked, finally everyone seemed to notice I was there and looked at me.

"Oh, Oh!" My mom gasped, something suddenly sinking in, I shook my head. "You imprinted on Renesmee?" She screamed, I backed up, what the heck was in imprint? I didn't have time to ponder as mom advanced on Jacob.

"Bella!" I screamed, I didn't want to risk anyone hearing me call her mom, I didn't want her hurting him, and she would hate herself later.

"I love that woman." My dad laughed, I looked at him like he was crazy and he shrugged.

"She can't hurt him Renesmee."

"Stop!" I screamed, everyone turned to look at me, I never screamed, or demanded. "Sorry, I just want to know what's going on." I said, in a small voice. Jacob looked at my dad and he muttered something,

"Fine, go." He said, Jacob sidestepped my mom and held out his hand to me.

"Will you walk with me? I will explain everything." I nodded and took his hand, I couldn't say no to this man he was so endearing.

"No! no, no, no, no, no!" My mom screamed, dad pulled her to his chest as she struggled.

"It's inevitable dear, like keeping us apart." He whispered, she stopped and looked up at him, something told me that it killed my father to say that, to compare us to his relationship with mom.

"So you know my…"

"Yes, I've known Bella since she was four, she never struck me as a mother figure but she pulls it off." Jacob smiled.

"Bella is my sister…"

"Cut the crap Ness I have known them forever!" I realized I was still holding his hand and wiggled out of it, he looked at me hurt.

"What did you call me?" I asked.

"Ness, Renesme is such a mouth full." He replied.

"I like it." I admitted.

"I am still so surprised that they adopted…" He muttered.

"Adopted?" I asked, he looked alarmed and then veered away.

"I have known you mother forever, I even though I… loved her for awhile, but she always was head over heels for Edward and I never had a chance."

"That's so sad, to love someone but never to be loved back."

"I also know their vampires." He muttered happily.

"What?" I screamed, trying my best to hide my surprise.

"Don't be like that, we both know, I am also…"

"A vampire?" I asked, no way I could hear his heart beat, and the heat of his hand was intense!

"No, I am different, I am a werewolf." He explained, looking for my reaction, what did he expect I lived with vampires for god's sake, I was one!

"Show me?" He asked.

"Here hold this." He handed me his back pack and took a pair of shorts out and stuck it in his teeth.

"You look ridiculous!" I laughed, he winked and ran away from me at a very inhuman like pace then headed straight for me, he leaped over a log and suddenly the air seemed to thin and a suddenly popping noise filled the air and a russet wolf landed on the other side and trotted up next to me, dropping the pants in front of me.

"Jacob?" I asked, he nodded and let out a yelp, I pet his warm fur and giggled. He grabbed his pants and was gone, I stayed completely still as I waited, he emerged from the tree's and I almost had a heart attack, he had a six pack, like the rest of my family but my god this was so amazing, he was the most handsome man I had ever seen. He dug in his pack and pulled out a shirt, pulling it over his head before he spoke again. I was the first to speak,

"You said something about adoption." I hinted, he paused but spoke,

"Your adopted right? I mean really adopted?" He asked, I shook my head.

"No, Bella and Edward are my true biological parents." He raised an eyebrow. "Jacob cant you hear my heart?" I asked, he nodded,

"Of course that's how I know you're not a leech." I winced at the word.

"Don't you find something odd about it like how fast it's going?" I asked, "It's not excitement."

"I don't understand."

"I may have a heartbeat, I may eat food, though I don't like it so much, and I may sleep a little but I am also as fast as Alice, almost as strong as my mom, and I still crave blood." I explained, he looked at me like I was crazy, "My mom was human when they… conceived me, when I was born I almost killed my mom, thank god venom can heal just about everything! I am a Halfling, a mutant, a hybrid." I spoke softly, he wouldn't care right? I mean he was a flipping werewolf! He seemed to vibrate and suddenly he was a wolf again, pieces of fabric showered down around us as he advanced towards us, then suddenly leaped around me and ran, my heart sunk, he did care! For the first time in my life I felt alone, and an outcast, I wasn't like my family because I wasn't a true vampire and I wasn't the human Jacob wanted, I felt a tear slid down my cheek and sat for a moment. I was a monster, a Halfling that doesn't belong anywhere. I had accepted this strange pull I had toward this boy and now I was paying for it, I raced home; I just wanted to sleep, to get away from this cruel world.

Jacobs POV

I thought for a moment I was in the clear, sure I had to see the Cullen's but I loved a beautiful, normal girl. I vibrated with anger at her confessing words, her face held hope, hope that I wouldn't care what she was. She looked sad as I advanced on her, not scared as she should be. I was suddenly filled with grief, this was Ness, my imprint and I finally realized it didn't matter to me what she was, I loved her no matter what. I felt ashamed of my actions and ran around her and away, away from my imprint, I didn't have the guts to tell her I was sorry and it tore me apart.

Renesmee's POV

I kept my mind blank, thinking of nothing, my parents were waiting for me, I touched there face and showed them our conversation. Dad blew up,

"How dare he! I trusted him, I trusted him with my little girl and what does he do? He screws it up!" He screamed and ran out the door.

"Renesmee, he is just confused, he didn't expect it coming." Mom smiled, "if I know Jake at all he will be back here before the night is over." She promised.

"I don't want to see him, if he does come tell him I am sorry he had to imprint on me." I murmured and headed up stairs, I hadn't showed them how I felt, how rejected I truly felt, that was an emotion I would try to keep locked inside.

Bella's POV

I watched my little girl head up the stairs, I realized how she felt, rejected, unloved, strange being who she was for the first time. She was so much like me, I knew to leave her alone for awhile. I ran after Edward he was coming back through the woods, god I loved this man.

"I couldn't find him, he is so far already." He muttered.

"Killing him won't help." I smiled, he shook his head.

"I can't believe him!" He growled.

"Jake's just surprised, if she really is his imprint he won't be able to stay away for long."

"Yea but does he deserve her?" He asked.

"Did I deserve you?" I countered.

"Yes, it was me who didn't, I left, I hurt you so much…" He trailed off.

"So you see, just like you said today, it's inevitable their relationship is like ours and there is nothing we can do about it." I smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Where is she?"

"She is asleep." We headed back inside and sat on the couch, he fingered a lock of my hair as we waited for what we knew was coming.

"Gross I can smell him miles away." I complained, Edward chuckled and stood.

"He is here." He grumbled.

"Good, now be nice!" I patted his chest and skipped out to meet Jacob.

**Leaving you on another Cliffy, not as bad as the last! Hope you enjoyed this, took me two hours to write but I think it is better than my first couple attempts! I didnt like Twilight, i know i am addressing this a little late and i did see opening night show, i was on a acting convention trip with my theatre group for school and we got the tickets three weeks in advance got our teacher to go with us and chaperone, there was thirty of us, twi lovers and newbies who said the movie sucked too, i did have some people who liked it but those who knew twilight indefinately was like me and thought it was crap... we had a charter bus take us there and back to our hotel, it was a fun experience! I liked parts, the alley scene, the scene when he is jumping on the truck and bella says cant you act human... and the baseball seen with jasper... i hate hate hate who plays bella kristen stewart, she isnt a good actress and id anyone notice her buck teeth? cause that bothered me like the WHOLE time... and how much she blinks! arg!! i am sorry if you like her and the movie, i wish i was you and didnt hate this but really it just killed the good name of twilight!! anywoo, sorry for the long authors note! if you are still even reading this, hahaha thanks and please REVEIW not your opinions of the movie, you can PM me that, but just the thoughts on the my book, i repeat DO NOT REVEIW ABOUT OPINIONS OF THE MOVIE, PM ME THAT! thanks a again you guys are super!!**

**FVC**

**FVC**


	3. i didnt see that coming!

**So I am in a bad mood, which would explain why this chapter is going the way is will, anyways just don't kill me, enjoy!**

Chapter Three

"I didn't see that coming!"

Bella's POV

We stood on the white porch as Jacob emerged, human form, from the tree's and hesitantly up to us.

"How upset is she?" He asked sadly.

"That doesn't matter, what you should be worrying about is how upset we are." Edward growled, I placed my hand in his calming him.

"I am so sorry I reacted badly I know." Jacob hung his head, I looked at Edward and he rolled his eyes in defeat.

"I've don't my fair share of bad decisions." He grumbled, I smiled at him.

"Will she see me?" Jacob asked, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"No, she doesn't want to see your or speak to you." I paused watching Jacobs entire posture sag with the weight of the news. "I Know Renesmee well and she never can stay mad for long, especially if she loves the person." I winked, Jacob nodded sullenly and ran towards the forest a large tail exiting last.

"You know what I miss?" Edward asked, still looking at Jacob.

"My heart beat?" I asked, slightly joking… slightly not.

"No, our meadow." He smiled and kissed my neck.

"Mhmm…" I smiled.

"Renesmee is awake." He spoke, his lips tickling my neck. "Should we go talk to her?"

"Yes, our baby is hurting." Edward scooped me up and ran me upstairs.

Renesmee's POV

I woke from my short cat nap, my encounter with Jacob hot me full force and I flopped back down on the bed, determined to go to sleep when my door opened.

"Jacob came by." Mom sounded hopeful.

"I'm not the girl he thinks I am, I am no good for him." I stood, "I don't want to talk to him or see him for the good of both of us!" I opened my door.

"Renesmee it's not like he is human." My mother argued.

"But he isn't a vampire and he doesn't need to be weighted down by me." I muttered and ran out the door,

"Renesmee!" my mother called, "She gets this from you!" My mother accused my dad as I ran down the wooden steps, through the bright kitchen and past Auntie Alice without a word. I went straight into the cold forest and a sweet scent hit me, I veered towards it and spotted the streak of red, I pounced and within seconds drained the fox of its blood.

"That wasn't as… frightening as I expected." A gruff voice filled the air. I stood and faced Jacob,

"I don't want to see you." I muttered and turned, attempting to escape.

"I didn't get to explain everything to you before I had a lapse in judgment." He called, I slowly turned,

"What could you have possibly forgotten?" I couldn't help it, I wanted him to want me even though I knew he was no good for me.

"I didn't explain imprint." He paused and I inclined my head for him to continue. "When you are a werewolf you imprint on one and one girl only, your entire world changes, the girl becomes the center of your world, everything revolves around her. A really cheesy was to explain it is love at first sight, once I've seen her I can't live without my imprint." He stared at me as I soaked it in; this was why he was chasing me,

"I'm so sorry." I muttered.

"What?" He asked horrified.

"I am so sorry that you had to imprint on some freak, waiting so long for this, I must be such a disappointment." I shook my head, he didn't like me, he had no choice to like me. I wasn't going to doom him to forever have to be with me so I ran and I pushed myself harder than I ever had before, I couldn't tell but I knew I was too fast for Jacob to follow.

Jacob's POV

I instantly leaped into the air, and landed on four paws and ran after her, she was going so fast I swear she could run as fast as her father, I couldn't keep up. She thought I was disappointed that I imprinted on her, she thought if I could I would choice someone else and I never would. I didn't care who or what she was, I loved her. I skidded to a stop, finally paying attention to the voices of my brothers.

"_You imprinted!!!"_ Seth's voice pounded in my ears.

"_Go Jake!"_ Embry laughed.

"_Yes, she is the biological daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen." _

"_Is that even possible?"_ Sam asked entering the conversation.

"_Apparently."_ I snapped.

"_Nice reaction."_ Paul laughed, watching my time with Ness.

"_She won't talk to me."_ I pouted, _"She doesn't think she is good enough for me since she is a Halfling." _

"_Sound like she is a lot like her father."_Sam muttered.

"_Looks like her mom."_ Seth pointed out.

"_You'll figure it out."_ Sam assured me.

"_Yea, I'm going to get her to listen to me." _

"_Oh and Jake?"_ they all spoke.

"_Yea?"_ I asked.

"_It's good to have you back."_ I snorted and thanked them.

"_Thanks guys." _

Renesmee's POV

I hid in dads Volvo until the very last moment before school, my head in Auntie Alice's lap.

"You can't hide forever." She snickered and tapped her head, telling me she already lost sight of me meaning I go back to Jacob. I came up with the very smart come back,

"Watch me Auntie!" I went through each class practically hiding behind my family, each looking out for Jacob with their gifts, I never ran into him. As the day wore on I relaxed more and more. I could feel the looks they were giving me, sympathy, anger that I wouldn't accept my "fate". I couldn't face them at lunch so I escaped to the music room, listening for any sounds when I was sure no one was inside I slipped up the black stairs and across the shiny hardwood floor and sat on the soft leather seat of the piano chair. I carefully lifted the key guard and placed my fingers on the keys. I couldn't bring myself to play Claire De Lune, it seemed to romantic and my mind was to jumbled with emotions to compose on spot, I settled for a different Debussy some, To a Wild Rose.

"That's beautiful." I rolled my eyes, of course he would look for me here, I was so stupid!

"You really should stay away from me." I muttered, not bothering to stop playing.

"You know I can't do that Ness." He paused, "Ness there isn't a person I could pick that I would have rather imprinted on. You are not a disappointment, your exactly what I have been waiting for." I stopped playing and turned, he was standing right behind me.

"Even though I am…"

"I like you just the way you are." He paused, "I love you just as you. Nothing you can do or say will ever make a difference." I opened my mouth to respond as the bell rand, I shut it stupidity.

"Think about it." He smiled and strode off the stage and through the doors. I sat their staring at where I last saw him. I wanted him with everything I possessed, I believed every word he spoke, the warning bell jolted me from my thoughts and I threw my pack over my shoulder and ran towards the gym passed Aunt Rosalie on the way.

"Good news we don't have to dress out until next week!" He smiled brightly.

"That's great." I stuttered and pushed past her and through the locker room and into the gym, I scanned for Jacob, he was sitting at the top of the bleachers, eyes closed, leaning his head against the wall. He had earphones in was tapping his foot to the beat, I smiled and ran towards him.

Jacob's POV

I saw something change in Ness's eyes as I left her to think. I just hope that she listened, I banished myself to the top of the bleachers and stuck the white buds in my ears. I set it on random and smiled when a screamo song blared into my ears. I felt a hand on my knee and suddenly warm lips lightly touched mine, I freaked and pushed the intruder away, opening my eyes at the same time, it was Ness, she looked surprised as she lost balance from my push and started flying backwards, from the top of the bleachers.

**I know this was short but I just HAD to end it their! Hope you enjoyed it and I promise I will have the next chapter out tomorrow!! Remember REVIEW, i figured out what they were like to me, Rockstar to my day (For those of you who do not know what a Rockstar is it's a energy drink that helps me stay awake all night to write for you!) Oh and does anyone get the title to this story? If you get it right I'll reward you with a special sneak peek of the next chapter!**


	4. Saved at the last minute

**Well here is the next one, I'm in a bad mood again, I got the worst grade I have ever gotten on an English paper and I am about to scream!! Anyways, no one has figured out the reason for the title of this and it's so easy, I'll give you a little longer, remember I will give you a sneak peek of the next chapter!!**

Chapter Four

"Saved at the last minute"

Jacob's POV

I reached out as Ness fall and grabbed her hand, yanking her back towards the top of the bleachers, she sat hard and hit her head against the wall but she was safe. The force I pulled her propelled me forward, switching places with her as I fell forwards and rolled down the bleachers to the bottom, pinning my arm under me as I landed on the hard gym floor.

"Jacob!" Ness cried, I squinted at her as she rushed down the bleachers, it was obvious she was trying to keep her speed down. She fell to her knees at my side and placed her hand on my chest as she held me get my arm out from under me.

"Jacob are you hurt?" She whispered, glancing up, everyone was staring at us and I could see the coach coming towards us.

"I'm fine Ness." I lied, my wrist was on fire, and I managed not to wince as she touched it. I could tell Ness didn't believe me but helped me up.

"Hey lad you ok?" The coach asked.

"He banged his head, I'll take him to the nurse." Ness smiled at him happily, he mumbled a gruff sure and he pretended to help me walk out.

"Rose I'm taking the Volvo." She whispered, Rose nodded.

"I'll tell Edward, he will be so pleased." She rolled her eyes.

"Ness I am fine." I repeated.

"Don't even try to lie to me, I heard your wrist snap, Carlisle needs to see it." She argued, I smiled, how I loved this woman.

"Sure Ness." I smiled.

"You shouldn't have fallen in my place." She spoke as we walked out into the parking lot. "I didn't want you to get hurt, I have stone hard skin, it wouldn't have phased me." She paused and looked at me, "But it was sweet."

"You're welcome." I paused. "What was that?" I asked.

"What?" She asked, pulling out an extra car key for the Volvo.

"You surprised me by…" What I thought was a kiss but was it just her fingers?

"I ummmm… here get in the car." She said and unlocked the car, disappearing into the driver's seat, I plopped down in the passenger side and she back out swiftly.

"Can you drive?" I asked worriedly. She laughed,

"Of Course, I learned using the Volvo, I have been driving with Emmett since I was thirteen then dad taught me at fifteen." She smiled. She thought she was off the hook,

"You didn't answer my question Ness." I smirked, her eyes remained glued to the road.

"Jacob can you handle one more surprise?" She mumbled.

"Of course."

"You know how dad can read minds, Jasper controls emotions, Alice can see the future? Mom got a power too, she can block other people's powers from working on her and she can shield others too."

"Wow, go Bell's." I mused.

"I have one too." She whispered.

"What?" I breathed, confused now. She reached over and touched my knee and a picture formed in my mind, I saw, from Ness's eyes, me at the top of the bleachers, she ran up them and just as I suspected kissed my lips lightly, she let go immediately. "That's one heck of a gift."

Renesmee's POV

I watched Jacob carefully as I pulled my hand back. "That's one heck of a gift." He chuckled, I relaxed a bit.

"Eyes on the road Ness." I laughed but looked towards the road, "and please slow down."

"Now you're just spoiling my fun." I pouted but obliged.

"So does this mean I am forgiven?" He asked.

"Yes, I forgive you Jake, I over reacted." I felt bad, it was just a surprise, he didn't think that vampires could have babies.

"I still shouldn't have reacted that was, it was rude." I shrugged, it was in the past. I pulled up to the hospital and got out. I took Jacob's good hand and dragged him into the hospital.

"Crap it's already healed." He muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"I heal fast Ness, it's a werewolf thing, but I don't think it was set right." He grumbled, I knew what that meant; it was going to have to be broken again. I went to Grandpa's level and stepped out of the elevator, I attempted to walk past the front desk but the woman stopped me.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"No, I am going to see my father Carlisle." I spoke softly, knowing he heard me.

"He is busy at the moment…"

"I am never too busy for my daughter." Grandpa smiled, coming out of his office. "Always let my children in no matter what." The woman nodded and turned away from us. "Come Renesmee." When he had shut the door he turned to me, "What's wrong."

I Jacob broke his wrist, but its already healed." I spoke and pushed Jacob forward. Carlisle examined it.

"It's set wrong I am going to have to break it again." He murmured, "Renesmee?"

"Of course." I spoke and took his face in both hands.

"Just relax Jake." I whispered as I filled his vision of me, I was one and crossing the field way too fast for any human. Four as I read to mom from a picture book, seven as I picked flowers and presented it to mom, ten and blowing out my candles at my birthday, thirteen, driving with Emmett hooting with laughter at my father's face, fifteen successfully sneaking up on Alice with help of my mother, and finally to the first time I ever meet Jacob.

"I am finished." Carlisle spoke, Jacob at winced a few times but over all I think I kept him fairly occupied.

"Thank you Carlisle." He smiled.

"No problem, and Alice already finished your room for you." He smiled and shooed us out before we could ask any questions.

"Alice must have lost vision of me, you can't sleep in the woods forever, you stink!" I teased.

"You know how much vampires stink to me Ness?" He asked, I shrugged.

"Do I smell bad?"

"No, must be since you still have blood moving in your veins, you smell nice, like the forest after a small shower." He hugged me before I got in the Volvo.

"We can make the last class at school." He offered, I rolled my eyes.

"No, I want to check out your room."

* * *

Renesmee's POV

I pulled up to the drive and grimaced, dad was pacing along the driveway, and glared at the car. I got out and so did Jacob.

"What did you do to her?" He screamed.

"Dad, he saved me, I was going to fall…"

"Ye si know that!, but after what did you do to my daughter after?" He screamed.

"Nothing! Dad nothing happened, what is wrong?" I looked at my mother, she shook her head, she didn't know either.

"Renesmee, do you feel alright?" He asked.

"Yes, why shouldn't I?"

"I can't hear you anymore." He murmured.

"What dad, your answering me."

"I can't hear your thoughts any more. It's like someone just pulled a switch and your mind was turned off from mine." He hit the tree.

"So my thoughts are my very own?" I asked, marveling at the thought, I didn't have to think what I was going to say next, like people had to watch what they said. I couldn't believe it, I could think about… anything! I grabbed Jacob into a big hug and smiled,

"This is great!" I screamed.

"At least someone thinks this is good." Dad muttered.

"So where is Auntie Alice?"

"I don't know she left during school." He shrugged.

"Didn't you?" I asked.

"As soon as he couldn't hear you anymore." Mom said, "Why did you leave school?" I touched them both and showed what I had done, kissing Jacob and almost falling, to Carlisle and what he said about Jacobs new room.

"So that's why she left early." Mom laughed.

"The only empty room is…"

"Next to my room, sharing the bathroom." I finished, my tone was different, it was exited, his was full of dread.

"Don't even go there Edward." Mom warned.

"Yea dad you spent every night with mom." I whined.

"I knew those stories would come back to haunt me." He rolled his eyes.

"I may not be able to read you mind Ness, but Jacobs is still an open book." He sneered.

"Let's go see your room." I shouted grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the house."

"Renesmee?" I turned,

"Yes mom?"

"Let's try and go to every class tomorrow shall we?"

"Of course mama." I laughed and ran into the house.

"This is getting better and better!" I laughed.

"I haven't slept in a bed in four years!" Jacob smiled, I stared at him, he shrugged. "So my room is really right next to yours?"

Yep, go through the hallway or cut through the bathroom and your right there." I smiled happily.

I don't think the smell will bother me so much." He laughed. Alice popped out of the door to his room.

"I touched very little but your scent will soon take over the room, since its conjoined with Renesmee's it won't be long before you can barely smell us." She smiled and skipped away.

"Thank you Alice." Jacob called after her. I was already in the room.

"Oh Jacob it's so nice." I smiled; his walls were a light brown, with white trim. His bed was big like mine with small bed post, there was a desk and a wardrobe, a very grown up room, I liked it as much as I liked my own. "Do you like it?" I asked, looking up at Jacob. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his chin on my shoulder.

"I love it Ness, I am happier than I have ever been." He smiled against my cheek.

"I couldn't be a luckier girl, a perfect family, never having to grow old, a boyfriend, a house, what else could I ask for?" I laughed, then it hit me, I never grew old… but what about Jacob.

"Jake, if I never grow old…" His laugh interrupted me, my worried expression shifted to a confusion, and he kissed me on the cheek.

"As long as I phase every now and again I can't grow old either." I soaked his word in, I was so excited, I jumped on his, wrapping my legs around his waist and kissing his lips, he kissed me back and pulled away grinning.

"I want to take you on a date, a real date." He smiled.

"Not till tomorrow night." A voice pierced the moment, mom and dad were in the door way. I could tell dad was trying not to glare.

"Dad, please?" I begged.

"Nah Ness, I need my sleep, tomorrow will be fine!" He smiled and shifted me so I was on his back.

"You shortened her name?" My mom screeched.

"Renesmee is such a mouth full… she likes it." Jacob defended himself.

"I do, I like it alot." I backed him, up." She grumbled something and walked away, dad rolled his eyes and followed her. I kissed Jacob on the top of the head.

"I thought that mom said something about you having long hair?" I asked, his was cut shaggy but didn't go farther than his ears.

"I did, but it makes my hair long when I phase, why do you like it long cause I could…"

"No, I like it just the way it is, this length is perfect." I smiled, I didn't like long hair and he looked handsome just the way he was.

"Whatever you say goes my dear." He smiled and ran down the stairs, me laughing on his back.

* * *

Renesmee's POV

I couldn't believe how perfect the day went, other than Jacob getting hurt that is. I had kissed Jacob goodnight and my mom tucked me in, I couldn't sleep, Jacob was right next door…

"Ness?" I Jacob asked.

"No I am not asleep either." I grumbled.

"Good." He muttered and pulled the sheets back, climbing in bed with me, he pulled me to his chest when I realized he had no shirt on, it was too dark for me to see even with vampire eye sight, I melted into his embrace, his warmth surrounded me and I smiled.

"Oh I can sleep much better now." I kissed his chest and he kissed the top of my head.

"Good, you need your sleep." He yawned and within minutes was snoring, it wasn't the loud obnoxious snoring but the nice weez of air, I slowly fell asleep.

**Oh no, how made is Edward going to be when he finds out? Hahaha REVIEW!!! I should have the next one up tomorrow, sorry it's so late… I kinda was in such a bad mood I went shopping and spent 170 dollars at Target alone! Well I needed it! REVIEW!!!**


	5. Wet Dog

**So since I had my first reviewer ask something of me I am going to do it, Kyliez asked me to start with Jacobs POV, so here we go! Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter Five

"Wet Dog"

Jacob's POV

It was strange, how the longer I was with them, I didn't mind the smell. Esme ad made us dinner, pasta, and I had to admit it was good. I watched Ness pick at it, she was liking blood more and more. I on the other hand scarfed it down and asked for seconds. It was already ten and Ness tried to stifle a yawn.

"You look tired Ness." I pointed out, she shook her head, I stood and Alice took our plates, finishing cleaning them in seconds. "Well I am tired." I announced and kissed her firmly on her lips.

"Goodnight Jacob." She smiled.

"Goodnight Renesmee." I ran up the stairs and looked around my room, Esme had no doubt placed several pairs of shirts and pants on my bed, I pulled off my shirt and replaced my pants with comfy sweats. I could hear Ness getting tucked into bed, I laid there on my bed, it was comfortable, way better than the cave floor. I couldn't sleep though and I could hear Ness rolling around in the other room, she couldn't sleep either. I stood, knowing fully that Edward was going to kill me and trotted into Ness's room.

"Ness?" I whispered.

"No I am not asleep either." She grumbled unhappily.

"Good." I muttered and pulled her white sheets back, climbing in bed with her, I hesitated and pulled her towards, she leaned her head against my chest softly, her hair smelled so good. She wrapped her arms around me and I could feel her smiled against my chest

"Oh I can sleep much better now." She kissed my chest and I couldn't help but grin and kiss the top of her head.

"Good, you need your sleep." I yawned and buried my head in her air, I fell asleep with her in my arms.

Edward's POV

I was content on my Bella as she watched my fingers dance across the piano, she had tucked out little girl into bed. I was happy for her, I didn't want her to have to be like I was, alone and missing that someone for so long. I slowly found her presence but couldn't find anything in her head, a presence was way too close to her and I dove into it, Jacob!

"What?" I screamed, my hands freezing, poised above the piano keys. Bella looked at me like I was crazy. "Jacob is sleeping with Ness!" I cried.

"Not you too." She grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"What?"

"You're calling her by her nickname now too." She whined.

"You're worried about her name, when Jacob and Ness are in the same bed as each other?" I demanded.

"IF I know my daughter AND my best friend it's more innocent than we were when you were over every night." She shrugged and paused, "Are they doing anything worth us stomping up there?" she asked. I looked into Jacob's mind and groaned, it was maybe more pure than mine was when I was with Bella every night.

"No, but I'll be watching him." I growled.

"He is so much older now, more mature." Bella mused as I continued to play softly. I could remember the ways Jacob thought of Bella, but he thought of her so much differently. He thought they were too young for anything serious and was very keen on nothing until marriage. I smiled; maybe Jacob wasn't the worst for her.

"Stop worrying, they are perfect for each other." Bella whispered, she had turned while I was playing, straddling me. He legs hooked nicely behind my back, and I groaned, this woman was just too much, her lips where on my neck just below my ear, kissing me gently.

"Mhmm, I think we should go to our room." I announced, she nodded against me and I scooped her up, a habit that I carried over from her human days.

"Have fun!" Emmett laughed, I didn't even care, Bella was busy nibbling on my ear, and unbuckling my belt before I was even halfway up the stairs, I ran the rest, flopping her down on the bed in my room, only there for this specific reason…

Renesmee's POV

I woke up in Jacob's arms, my hips up were over his chest, his body temperature was intense but I loved it. How could a person be so luck to never having to worry about getting old, not worrying about being in those awkward stages for so long, never having trouble at school, the most supportive, loving perfect family and your true love at seventeen and knowing he could never leave you because he loved you too much.

"Good morning Ness." He grumbled, his chest vibrating under me, I giggled and traced his abs.

"Morning Jake, how'd you sleep?" I asked.

"Perfectly as soon as I joined you." He responded, rolling me over and hanging over me, he kissed my forehead. "I call shower first." He whispered.

"What I take way longer to get ready!" I cried and flipped him over, surprising him with my strength. I jumped up quickly and was at the bathroom door in seconds. "You snooze you lose!" I laughed and locked the door, stripping down and stepping into the shower. I let the hot water beat against my skin before I washed my hair. I went quicker than usual, I was sure Jacob wanted his turn. I wrapped my towel around myself and stepped out into my room, he was softly snoring and I chuckled, running over him I patted his arm.

"Jake, hey honey it's time to get up." I laughed and tugged on his arm, he opened his eyes. "Your turn in the shower." His eyes ran up and down, I had forgotten I was just in a towel and blushed, he grinned.

"Yes ma'am." He laughed and ran into the bathroom, I rolled my eye and pulled on some jeans and a light blue sweater, Alice said it would be warmer out, as if I called her Auntie Alice flinted in with a blow dryer and a straighter in hand.

"No thanks Auntie." I waved the straighter away.

"I thought you wanted to try it straight?" she asked, I looked at the bathroom door, as it opened. Jake sauntered in on all fours, he was dripping wet and is tongue was hanging out of his mouth.

"Jake why are you in wolf…" He shook and water went everywhere. "Jake!" I screamed and ran after him, he made a growling noise that I understood to be a laugh as I lunged at him, barley missing. "You're not a dog!" I growled after I as he shook again. Jacob ran out of my room and down the stairs, I flew after him, passed a very confused Emmett. Emmett hooted with laughter as Jacob shook again, another spray of water hitting me.

"Gross!" I screamed and ran after him again, he let out a whine and ran down the front porch steps. He headed straight for my parents and hid behind mom's legs.

"Don't even try to hid him mom." I growled, Jacob whined and gave mom puppy dog eyes. "Don't even try that Jacob, you are so not innocent!"

"Look at how adorable he is Renesmee!" She chuckled, "I always wanted a dog!" Jacob shook his head in disgust.

"He isn't a dog, and shouldn't be treated like one." I countered.

"He deserves whatever Ness has in store from him." My dad chuckled and mom stepped aside, Jacob glared at dad. I pounced landing on Jacobs back.

"You have to carry me back inside." I proclaimed happily, he took off running towards the house and I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck holding on tight. He pushed aside Rosalie as he attempted to climb up the stairs.  
"Just put me down before I fall." I cried, refusing to look down. "Sorry Aunt Rose!" I called behind me.

"So that's what that smell is, wet dog." She grumbled, I didn't think he smelled like wet dog, more like a guy's hair after it was just washed, but more of the hair. He made it up the stairs without me falling off and jumped onto my bed and laid down, I rolled off and faced him.

"That was payback for the shower wasn't it?" I asked, he nodded and licked my cheek. "I'm I suppose to take that as a kiss on the cheek?" I asked, he nodded again, and jumped off the bed trotting into his room. He walked back in on two feet.

"I'm mad at you." I grumbled, still lying on the bed, he jumped on top of me and sat on my stomach.

"You're so cute when your made." He laughed, I rolled my eyes and flipped him over so I was on top and leaned down kissing him fully on the lips, he kissed back and before I knew it I had parted my lips and Jacob did too, it was amazing, my tongue explored this new space, Jacob sucked my lower lip and I giggled, I was flipped back over on my back and Jacob pulled away.

"Much cuter when you love me." He smiled.

"Time to go to school." Jasper called up the stairs.

"I just want to stay right here in this bed with you." I murmured, he shook his head.

"Nope we got school!" he laughed and scooped me up carrying me down stairs. I watched as everyone piled in their cars, Emmett taking his Jeep instead of them taking Alice's car. Jacob crawled in the back with me,

"What do I say when people ask why I am going home and coming to school with you guys?" He asked.

"Carlisle already made up fake adoption papers, you parents were killed in a plane crash coming home late from summer vacation you just found out and Carlisle was the doctor to "inspect" your parents and felt bad and took you in like he did for the rest of us." Edward explained, I took a mental note.

"Sounds good." He smiled and pulled me into his lap, we pulled up into the school parking lot, Jacob helped me out of the car and laced his hands with mine, Mom held hands with dad, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Jasper held hands and Uncle Jasper and Auntie Alice linked arms, it felt so right, I didn't even care that everyone is staring at us. More me and Jacob than anything, we were the "new" items and new students, I could hear the rumors fly! Jacob kissed my lips softly.

"See you at lunch Hun." He smiled and sauntered of to his first period class, I watched him go, he turned after a few steps and ran back to me.

"I miss you already!" He growled.

"Its just three periods." I smiled, "But I don't think I can make it either." I rolled my eyes, he kissed me again and hugged me, he turned and this time didn't look back. I hurried to catch up to my parents and sat in my seat, the girl Sarah was whispering to her friends and kept looking back at me, finally she stood and walked over to me.

"Are you dating Jacob Black?" She asked, at that moment I knew that she liked him too.

"Yes I am." I replied shortly.

"Why was he in your car today?" She was so nosy, but I might as well tell her.

"He just found out that his parents died last weekend in a plane crash coming back late from vacation, my dad was the doctor that looked over them and identified them, he felt so bad he adopted them, adding a new member to our little family." I smiled sweetly, really I couldn't stand this girl.

"Little there are eight crazed teens in that house." She snorted.

"Actually we are way more mature than you are, at least we don't spread unfriendly rumors." My mother snapped at her and she took a step back, I looked at her surprised she was being so hostile. Her eyes were almost coal black, she was really angry. Sarah retreated as fast as possible and I laughed, dad high fived mom and I retracted into my head as soon as the teacher started talking, playing over my time with Jacob over and over again. I did this for the next two periods, ignoring everything, looking forward to seeing Jacob, I rushed into the cafeteria and spotted Jacob, he was talking to Sarah and she laughed and placed a hand on his arm, he pulled back away from her but laughed with her. Sarah looked straight at me and smiled gently, it was a look that said, "Yes I am talking to your boyfriend and he likes me and better get over it." I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I turned and walked right back out of the room and headed straight for the front office.

**So tell me what you think, which means review! I am trying to decide where to go with my story, you can vote on my poll after you read this, here are the choices,**

**A) The Voltarra (yes I know I spelt that wrong) can become involved, though that is way over used these days**

**B) Tanya can come down and totally fall for Jacob and seduce him, causing Renesmee to freak and run away**

**C) Renesmee wants a child before she stops changing completely so she wants to get married**

**D) A new coven of vampires come and a new, also half vampire falls for Renesmee and starts all sorts of new problems**

**E) Nothing, cause you hate this fanfic and want me to stop writing it**

**So just tell me what you think by going to my profile and VOTING! After you REVIEW and tell me why you think I named this story In This World we do Belong Together!**

**FVC**


	6. Explanations, Dancing and New Problems

**So I got lots of reviews and that mad me super exited! I have the results for what will happen with this story in so you'll find that out at the end of this Chapter and i apoligize for this being so short but I needed to ends it where i did, just makes the chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I haven't done one of these in a while... I dont own anything, I didnt come up with any of these amazing characters, i just made Renesmee older.**

Chapter Six

"Explanations, Dancing and New Problems"

I hurried to the cafeteria, with a stupid grin on my face, I wanted to see Ness it had been two hours and 45 minutes since I had last seen her. As soon as I stepped foot in the cafeteria I was surrounded by a group of girls.

"Hi, I am Sarah, you're Renesmee's boyfriend right?" I directed my attention to the girl that spoke.

"Yes, do you know where she is?" I asked.

"No, I haven't seen her since first period, she is so sweet! I love her!" Sarah laughed and laid her hand on my arms, I pulled back disgusted and forced a laugh it seemed so fake to me. She looked towards the door and smiled sweetly. I followed her gaze and my eyes found Ness, her brown eyes were glazed with tears and my heart dropped, I knew what this looked like, like we were flirting with each other and I immediately hated the girl that stood before me, Ness turned quickly and was gone.

"Something is wrong." I muttered, and Sarah shrugged.

"I am sure she is fine, you can sit with us if you like." She suggested.

"No, I don't was to sit with you and your annoying friends, you hurt Ness!" I yelled at her and pushed her aside as I ran for the door. I went immediately to the music room but she wasn't there I ran up and down the hallways and skidded to a stop, Ness was talking to an elderly woman.

"Ness." I called her, she turned smiling.

"Hey Jake!" She smiled and pulled me into the office. "This is Jacob Black." She introduced me and I nodded.

"I am so sorry for your loss, it must be so hard." She looked at me, her face full of pity, "I totally understand you wanting to be close to your new family, it was so kind of him to adopt you after such a hard time. I talked to your counselor and she agrees and so we have moved some of your classes with Miss Renesmee here to help you." She smiled sympathetically.

"Thanks you." I smiled, Ness winked and my heart soared, how I loved this manipulative woman.

"Here you go." She smiled and handed me my new schedule, I took it and after a few heart filled thank you's, we left.

"What happened in the cafeteria?" I asked.

"Sarah likes you." Renesmee pointed out.

"Yes, she is absolutely appalling." I snorted; Renesmee looked at me with a smile.

"I am sorry I over reacted, I just needed time to reassure myself." She shrugged.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked, she laughed.

"For what, talking to her? Jake I am not going to be that girl that freaks out if you talk to a girl, talk to whomever you want."

"Good, because there is no one I would love more than I love you." I laced my hand with hers and she beamed happily at me. She ripped my schedule from my hands and looked it over.

"You have math with me, Edward and Bella, Spanish with me and Alice and History and Science with me." She smiled, "Those are the two classes I haven't been too, and that I don't know any one in."

"We still have P.E. together?" I asked.

"Yep." She smiled handing me back my schedule, I took it. We stepped into the cafeteria and Ness glared at Sarah's table and skipped to ours.

"Where have you been?" Jasper asked.

"Front office, Jacob needed to be around his family during this trying time." Ness said in a pitiful voice.

"You changed Jacob's schedule?" Emmett laughed, Ness shrugged.

"So much like her father!" Bella shook her head and Edward busted out into laughter.

"What?" Ness asked, confused.

"When we were in high school your father dazzled the front desk into changing his schedule according to mine." Bella explained, I laughed along.

"I dazzle people?" Ness asked, looking at me.

"You dazzle me!" I smiled and kissed her lips softly. The bell echoed in the large room and Rosalie dragged Renesmee away from me, she shot me an apologetic smile and I winked at her, heading straight for the gym. Within minutes Ness rushed in and I strode towards her and hugged her.

"Hey how was your day?" I teased.

"Just wonderful!" The gym was filling and I watched Rosalie skip to the bleachers and lean against Emmett. I pulled Ness into my lap, leaning against the wall. I glared as the coach started walking towards us, Sarah looking smug in a circle of clone blonds.

"I understand you are new students but we do not allow public affection." He said sternly, I stood and set Ness on her feet.

"No, it's my body and he is my boyfriend and he can't touch me if he wants." She grabbed my hands and placed them on either side of her hips. I couldn't help but smile, the coach's mouth dropped.

"Ness!" Rosalie called; I was surprised that the Cullen's had started using my nick name for Renesmee. Ness blushed, realizing what she had said.

"Excuse me my sister needs me." She stuttered and ran towards her.

"I apologize both for myself and my Renesmee." I said, "It won't happen again." The coach nodded.

"I understand this must be a difficult time for you." He nodded and walked away, I grinned, did this entire school know my "life story"?

"A Cullen is always polite." Ness said to Rosalie. "I just couldn't help it, he doesn't have a right to tell me if my boy friend can touch me or not!" She argued.

"You're dad is going to kill you both when he see's." Emmett said in a tone that was a little too serious.

"Just don't think about it, ok?" She pleaded, they both nodded mutely.

"Thanks." She muttered and sat beside me, I smiled at her as she surveyed the room, her eyes falling on Sarah.

"God I hate her." She shook her head. The coach started music and I tapped my foot to the beat, I watched as boys playfully asked girls to dance and I debated on wither to ask Ness, I watched as a boy walked up to us, I sized him up. He was a sophomore, maybe junior and he was looking at Ness.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, holding his hand out to her, I tried to suppress a growl and Rosalie nodded and finally I smiled she took the boys hand.

Renesmee's POV

Rosalie nudged me, nodding, and Jacob smiled happily at me, I placed my hand in the boys hand, he pulled me close and we started dancing, I noticed how everyone else had started dancing slow with the music. "My name is Daniel, your Renesmee right?" He asked, I nodded. "Your new right, you have quit the big family." He laughed.

"Yes, we do, and we just added another one, Jacob Black, his parents just died in a plane wreck and we took him in, now there is eight of us." I explained, I didn't want him to be the only one talking.

"Right, how do feel about that, I mean is it weird having this new boy in your family?"

"No, he is my boyfriend so I am really excited about it." I smiled happily as his face fell.

"Can I interrupt?" We both looked towards Jacob and a grinned.

"No of course not." Daniel sneered and handed me over.

"Thank you." I whispered into Jacob's ear.

"No problem, I didn't like it anyways, he was too close to you." He growled and I laughed. The music stopped and I walked hand in hand with Jacob back towards Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett.

* * *

I was angry with my teacher, he had seated me as far away as possible from Jacob, he grinned from me across the room and held up ten fingers, counting down till the bell rang and we could get out of this place. I didn't like the way that my history teacher looked at me, it was weird and disturbing. Biology had gone fine, we were lap partners since we were the only two that hadn't been to class yet. Finally Jacob's fingers hit one and the bell rang, I was up outta my seat in seconds and at Jacobs side.

"Let's go pretty lady." He laughed and put an arm around my shoulders, the our teacher glared at him.

"He creep's me out." I whispered.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." He laughed.

"My hero!" I joked and punched him in the shoulder. We walked out to the Volvo, Dad was pacing, mom looked slightly worried, Emmett was holding Rosalie's hand and Jasper was whispering to Alice.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We have a problem." Dad whispered.

"A problem, what?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"We have some new neighbors, vampire neighbors." Mom spoke, looking at dad.

"Are they…" I didn't have a chance to finish.

"I don't know if they are… vegans, but they must be if they are settling down." Alice spoke, her eyes twinkled.

"I found Carlisle's mind, they know were here and contacted Carlisle, they asked him to visit tonight." Edward spoke.

"Then everything will be settled tonight then." I spoke, my hand gripping Jacobs, let's just pray that they will be like us. Jacob looked at me worriedly, I smiled, showing him everything would be fine, he smiled back and we climbed into our cars.

**Alright, I am super sorry that I didn't update Fri, or Sat, I got my report card and it took a lot of persuading on my part to convince my parents to let me keep my lap top, and it worked so, my updates won't come as soon as they have been, maybe every three days or every other days, whenever I can get a chance, for this I am sorry and I hope you all continue to read my story, you can see what won for my poll, the new coven of vampires. So REVIEW, next chapter I am going to reveal why my STORY WAS NAMED INTHIS WORLD WE DO BELONG TOGETHER, so this is your last chance to guess for a sneak peak of the next chapter!!**

**FVC**


	7. New Comers

**So what happened guys? You are amazing reviews and all the sudden BAM there was nothing I got five reviews! What the heck happened? I am so confused… so hope you enjoy this chapter and review!**

Chapter Seven

"New Comers"

Renesmee's POV

I clutched Jacobs hand fiercely, I didn't like this idea of new vampires, what if we had to move again, would Jacob come with us? Was my family in danger, what if Jacob was bitten?

"I don't have to read your mind to know that you are worrying your head off." Dad muttered, looking at me in the rearview mirror, I shrugged he had enough to worry about. Jacob kissed my cheek and smiled, I smiled back, I couldn't help it. Grandpa was sitting on the porch, Grandma beside him. Uncle Emmett pulled his jeep up next to us and the four of them jumped out, we followed.

"How long?" Emmett growled, ready for a fight if need be.

"Twenty minutes." Grandpa spoke, "Alice do you see anything?"

"No, all I see is them unpacking into a house but its only their backs, I can't get anything!" She screamed frustrated. I pulled Jacob inside and he pulled me into his lap on the couch, Uncle Emmett came barreling in.

"I can't stand to see every one mopping around." He grumbled and tossed Jacob and I a X-box controller, Uncle Jasper sat on the floor with his as Uncle Emmett booted up the game. Auntie Alice sat on a bar stool staring off into space, mom and dad were at the piano, mom mimicking what he was playing. Aunt Rosalie leaned against Uncle Emmett's back flipping through a magazine, grandma and grandpa were still outside. I picked my character and watched the TV as the screen materialized to the battle ground, I teamed up with Jacob and tried to concentrate. The house was silent, the only sound was the soft piano and occasional gunshots and a snort of approval from Uncle Emmett if he won. I heard tires crunching along the gravel drive and the game was paused, Emmett was the first up. It was weird it usually took forever to pull him away from the game. Everyone faced the door from where they were sitting.

"Relax there like us." Dad spoke and mom relaxed into his arms, we heard door slams and then,

"Hello I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my Wife Esme Cullen, please come in." He spoke the door was swung open and four vampires strode in. "This is my family, Alice Cullen married to Jasper Hale and Rosalie Hale his twin sister is married to Emmett Cullen. This is Bella Swan, now Bella Cullen married to my son Edward Cullen and their daughter Renesmee and my son Jacob Black." Carlisle pointed each of us out.

"Hello I am Kelly Harris and my wife Stacey Harris, our son Kyle and his brother Jonathon." He pointed them each out, my eyes glued to Jonathon. Kelly was tall, taller than Carlisle, skinny and not muscular at all, he had wispy blond hair and a smug face. Stacey was short and small, a little larger than Esme. She had dark hair and her face was round and welcoming. Kyle didn't seem any older than fifteen, his hair was blond like his fathers and was short, almost buzz cut. My eyes glued to Jonathon, his eyes were different than the usual golden eyes, his was a deep almost purple color. He had dark hair like his mother and his face was sharp but soft along the edges, he was very muscular, he must have been a football player as a human. His hair was shaggy and swept to the side effortlessly a sound caught my ear and I couldn't believe it, Jonathon had a heart beat! His eyes flew to mine and I gasped, he grinned at me and took his place next to his mother.

"So was that your cover story or the true story?" Kelly asked, Esme smiled,

"No, Edward and Rosalie were the first to be changed by Carlisle, then me and then Emmett, Alice found Jasper and they found us. Edward fell in love with Bella as a human seven years ago and Renesmee is their actual daughter, Bella was changed right after her birth. Jacob is our newest addition."

"I see, Stacey and I were originally married when I was changed, I changed her and our son Kyle, we found Jonathon as a baby, his mother was dead.

"You are like me, half vampire, half human!" I spoke my eyes directed on Jonathon, everyone's eyes flickered to me, "Do you not hear his heart beat?" I asked.

"I thought it was yours…" Dad whispered.

"Dad pulled me out and immediately changed my mother, it was how she survived, do you have a gift"

"A gift?" Kelly mimicked my question. I looked at dad and he nodded,

"Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, Jasper can control emotions and Bella can cut off others gifts, like a shield, she can shield others too." I explained.

"I haven't heard of gifts until I found Jonathon." He mused, "You clan is truly a… gifted one." He smiled.

"So do you have a gift?" I asked, once more directing it towards Jonathon.

"Yes he does." Kelly answered.

"I don't mean to be rude but why must you answer for them I am sure they can answer for themselves."

"Ness." Dad warned.

"No its fine, they don't speak to strangers."

"But you're not a stranger are you?" Jonathon spoke, Kelly looked t him shocked. His voice was soft but not like my family's musical and bell like voices it was smooth and pure.

"Not anymore." I answered awkwardly.

"Please sit." Carlisle invited, my parents rested on an armchair and the Harris Coven on the couch, Uncle Jasper and Auntie Alice perched on a bar stool and Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie sat nicely on the floor. Jacob sat in the matching armchair and I perched on the arm of it.

"We noticed more than two heart beats." Kelly suddenly spoke, I rose an eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry. Jacob here isn't a vampire, he is a werewolf but he can keep up pretty well." Esme smiled, she had taken a strange liking to him. No one asked any farther questions but I could tell they were communicating somehow.

"How old are you?" Jonathon spoke, I directed my eyes to him.

"I am seven but I look…"

"Sixteen or seventeen." Jonathon finished, "I am eight and stuck at seventeen or eighteen like you will be."

"So she will stop aging?" Mom asked excitedly, Jonathon merely nodded.

"So my theory was correct." Carlisle smiled happily, i had to admit it was a relief. Jonathon smiled faintly at me and my heart beat increased and I suddenly felt awkward, this had become a two person conversation and I didn't usually talk to people like this. I could feel my family's stares.

"I never met anyone like me." I mused hoping that would explain my sudden friendliness.

"Me neither it is exiting." He smiled, and again my heart sped up, what was wrong with me?

"football?" Auntie Alice groaned as a clap of thunder echoed outside.

"Yes, football!" Uncle Emmett leaped up excitedly.

"Come on you guys wanna play?" He asked and headed outside without waiting for an answer. I was the first after him, the football was already in the field out back, Uncle Emmett had installed actual football goals on either side of the field, much farther away then regulated football.

"Team Captain!" Emmett shouted.

"Team Captain." Dad laughed, winking at Uncle Jasper. We lined up in front of them as they looked us over silently.

"I call Rosalie." Uncle Emmett grinned, of course!

"Bella." Dad shrugged as mom landed on his back and they began whispering.

"Ness of course!" Uncle Emmett grinned.

"Jasper." Dad called over.

"Jacob." I whispered into Uncle Emmett's ear and he groaned,

"Jacob." I smiled and he was across the field and kissed my cheek.

"Alice."

"Jonathon." Uncle Emmett smiled, I looked at him shocked, it wasn't like him to pick the weakest links, two half vampires and a were wolf didn't stand against five vamps with abilities. Uncle Emmett winked and my heart speed up, what was going on?

"Then we'll take Kyle." Dad smiled, I looked towards the house, I guess the adults didn't wanna play.

"Hey powers blocked!" Uncle Emmett called, and Auntie Alice huffed. Mom held still for a minute,

"Alice, Edward, Jasper and Renesmee are all blocked." She moved again and went to her side of the field as we lined up. I was behind Uncle Emmett.

"Ready, Set, Hut!" He called, the ball suddenly zooming towards me, I caught it easily, watching as Emmett took down Edward and Jasper at once, Rosalie was on the other end and I threw it as hard as I could watching it sail over everyone's head. Aunt Rosalie had to move up a bit but caught it daintily and stepped into the end zone.

"Touch down!" Emmett screamed and ran to congratulate Rosalie. We lined up again as Edward passed the ball to Jasper who attempted a throw to Kyle but Jonathon intercepted.

"_Get ready to catch Ness." _His voice filled my head, but his lips didn't move, suddenly the ball was hurtling towards me I managed to catch it and through it towards Jacob who threw it to Emmett, I barely heard the cheers as my eyes bore into Jonathon's, his eyes were filled with surprise. I felt a kiss on my cheek and I turned to Jacob.

"Nice pass Ness." He smiled, "You ok?"

"Yea I am fine." I smiled and lined back u with the rest of them. Dads team caught up but Jonathon managed a touchdown right in time and Kelly came out.

"Ready boys?" He asked, they both nodded and Jonathon throw me the ball.

"Thanks for the game, see you tomorrow at school." He smiled, "we make a good team."

"Yes we do." I smiled as they walked into the house, we stood still until the noise from their car faded away.

"I can't here that Jonathon person, and that bothers me." Dad spoke up, I looked at him with surprise.

"Could it have something to do with why you can't hear me, like a half breed thing?" I asked, he considered it and nodded, walking away, mom followed him quickly. Jacob pulled me inside,

"Esme!" He smiled when she handed him a bowl.

"I made you guys Mac and Cheese." She smiled. I ate a little, mostly watched Jacob spoon it into his mouth. I handed him my bowl and he smiled at me. I was depending more and more on blood and less on human food.

"Bed." Jacob grinned, tossing the bowls into the sink.

"What are you a caveman?" I asked, he grinned and scooped me up. He headed up the stairs and tossed me onto the bed as he went into his room, I changed into a big t-shirt and sofee shorts, I sat cross legged on my bed when Jacob came staggering in with his eyes closed shut.  
"I'm decent cave man." I laughed and his eyes flew open and he ran at me pining me down.

"So I'm a cave man?" He asked.

"No you're a werewolf." I laughed, he kissed me and I parted immediately, he pulled back and grinned. I covered us up with my blanket and he pulled me close to him, I melted into his embrace, he buried his head into my hair and was snoring within minutes. I was musing over the day, so much had happened, Sarah, schedule, the coach and now these vampires and those amazing purple eyes.

"_Ness you awake?"_ His voice filled my head and I shot up looking around, Jacob rolled over and groaned. _"Go to your window." _He instructed and I stood and peered out of my window, standing below it was Jonathon and he was grinning up at me.

"_Hey there, can we talk?" _He asked, something nodded my head and it wasn't me, or at least I didn't want it to be me but I did. I opened my window and slowly made my decant down.

**Again a good Cliffy, let's remember than the Cullen's never encountered the Voltarra and Alice never had the need to go find that Half vampire that name escapes me and my friend is borrowing BD… please review, idk what happened last chapter but I got close to no reviews…**

**FVC**


	8. A Leaf?

**Wow I know I haven't updated in forever but I hope u forgive me bc finals are coming up and I am so over whelmed, good news its Christmas break and that means that their will be more updates hoorah!!**

Chapter Eight

"A leaf?"

I landed on the ground gracefully and put my finger to my mouth. We ran silently through the damp forest until I knew I was well out of my vampire families hearing. I turned to him,

"You wanted to talk" I asked.

"Kelly didn't really give me any time to talk did he?" Jonathon spoke.

"You don't call him dad?" I asked, not purposefully trying to change the subject.

"No he isn't my father." He paused, "I have never meet any one like me…"

"It's strange isn't it?" He nodded and walked towards me.

"I want to get to know you Wren, your mom didn't die, I think you're the key. The key to finally living." He reached out his hand and I took it,

"You dad knows where we are doesn't he?"

"No he can't read our minds, something to do with being a half breed." I explained, I was still trying to breath normally, Jacob and now my family called me Ness, but Jonathon called me wren and I wasn't sure about it…

"That makes things easier." He smiled, I raised an eyebrow and he ignored it.

"Your power is…" I started,

"Yes I can speak to you in your mind, you can speak back, I can also influence people to do something."He explained, I nodded, trying to understand why my heart was pounding hard against my chest.

"You have a gift too, at least I believe you said that." I nodded and touched his cheek gently, he closed his eyes and I filled his vision with us, playing football earlier, me catching the ball, him making a touchdown, I pulled my hand away slowly.

"I better get back before Jacob realizes I am missing." I spoke softly, his face twisted.

"I dint like him."

"You don't have to, but he is my boyfriend and if you can't be polite and nice then we can't be friends." I responded angrily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." He smiled, his purple eyes shining in the moonlight that drifted through the trees.

"Its fine but I can't help but think that we are going to be amazing friends,, you guys will have to get along." It seemed right, Jonathon being my best friend, he was like me.

"I'll see you soon Wren." He smiled and gave me a hug, running the opposite direction as I was, I grinned and ran towards the house, climbing easily back into the window and crossed the carpet towards Jacob. He was snoring lightly and I smiled, puling the covers over us , I snuggled close to Jacob and closed my eyes, and drifted to sleep, something whispered in my head, I couldn't understand at first but I realized it was me, and I had spoken aloud, "something is wrong…" I opened my eyes and I was suddenly in the woods, Jacob was in front of me,

"You have to trust me Ness."" He pleaded, Jonathon walked from the trees.

"No wren, we belong together, were like each other, made for each other. He smiled, my mind clouded and I looked between them, back and forth. Jacob changed suddenly, his eyes pleading , he was pacing back and forth, whining.

"Jacob its fine…"

"Wren, ignore the mutt, come here." Jonathon demanded, his purple eyes suddenly menacing, sent shivers down my spine.

"No, something is wrong." I argued.

"No, everything is fine, but you have to choose between us." He answered, his eyes searched mine and he cursed under his breath and ran at me, I could feel him dragging me away by my arm .

"Jacob!" I screamed, but he was gone, "Jacob help!" I screamed.

"Ness wake up, Ness, Ness, Renesmee!" Someone was shaking my and I opened my eyes again, I was back in my room, a worried Jacob was hanging over me. I couldn't remember what I had dreamt, but I could see eyes, purple eyes…

"You were screaming my name." he whispered, "are you ok?" I nodded and Jacob eyes locked on to something and he picked a leaf from my hair.

"A leaf?" He asked", I shrugged,

"Must be from football." I lied knowing it was from when I ran off with Jonathon.

"Why were you calling my name, you were asking for help." Jacob continued."

"I don't remember." I mumbled, I didn't know why, but I knew I was in trouble.

"I am always here Hun, I won't let anything hurt you." He promised, I nodded and my eyes, crawling into Jacobs protective arms, this time I fell asleep to soothing brown eyes, Jacobs.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a huge wolf hanging over me,

"Jake!" I complained and a growl that I knew was his laugh filled the air.

"You let me sleep in?" I asked, glancing at the clock, he nodded and I tapped his nose, "Thanks."

I jumped from the bed and hurried into the shower, I guessed sleeping in meant that there would be less time for showering; I went quickly and jumped out within fifteen minutes.

"You turn Jacob." I grinned coming out of the shower wrapped tightly in a towel.

"Beat you to it about an hour ago." He grinned from a Sports Illustrated magazine.

"An hour ago? That means were missing…"

"School, just first period you know all that stuff anyways and after last night you need your sleep." He stood and kissed my forehead, I lifted myself onto tip toes and kissed his mouth, his lips moved with mine and the kiss grew deep and I wrapped my arms around his neck, forcing him closer to me. I opened my mouth at the same instant he did and my tongue danced with his, it was strange at first but then it was natural I completely forgot I was wrapped in only a towel until I felt it slip from around me and suddenly I could feel Jacobs clothing and arms wrapped around my bare skin, Jacob froze when his hand touched my bare back.

**Sorry again for taking so long to update, again I am super busy with finals and what not,**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT: I am finally going to tell you why I named this story In This World we do Belong Together. In New Moon, Jacob says in a world without myths and monsters, without vampires and werewolves we would have belonged together, but since there was vamps and werewolves they don't but now that Jacob has Ness, they belong together, ring any bells??? And no, no one got this right.**


	9. Lovey Dovy

**Here is the next, hahaha this was super fun to write!!**

Chapter nine

"Lovey Dovy"

Renesmee's POV

I heard a low growl and I opened my eyes,

"Renesmee are you trying to kill me?" he asked, his lips moving against mine. His eyes closed tight. I could feel my bare body against his clothed and couldn't help but think what a shame it was.

"No, I'm sorry I forgot about the towel." I murmured and rip myself from his arms and grabbed the towel and wrapped it around me. "You can open your eyes." I said icily. He did, peeking and then opening them completely, his face fell when he saw mine, I was angry and he knew it, was I really that ugly that he couldn't stand to look at me, why did he kiss me then?

"Ness…"

"I'm dropping this towel in five seconds to get dressed." I warned, he rolled his eyes and turned his back to me, I dropped it and quickly changed into dark skinny jeans and a black vest, slipping my feet into heels that Auntie Alice and my mother had agreed on. I swung open the door not bothering to tell Jacob that he could turn around.

"Ness!" I called, I ignored him and stomped down the wooden steps, dad was standing at the bottom.

"He made the right decision." He told me, glaring.

"I am as old at mom was when she married you." I argued.

"She was eighteen, you look…"

"Eighteen! I look more eighteen then I do seventeen! I am not a child any more, physically and mentally I am eighteen!"

"You only seven!" Dad yelled.

"I act and want things a eighteen year old does, i don't act like a seven year old so why should I be treated like one?" Dad opened his mouth but I couldn't stand to hear it, this was our first real fight. "Excuse me but I am late to school already thanks to Jacob." I growled and ran to the garage, lifting my keys from the a hook I unlocked my black Viper and jumped in, Jacob and Dad appeared in the doorway, Jacob ran for the car but I hit the gas, wiggling my fingers at him, I peeled out of the garage and down the driveway, dad was going to be mad.

* * *

I got to school right before second period, all my Aunts and Uncles where there, and my mom, dad must have stayed behind to drive us to school. I ignored them all through second period and all third. I knew they didn't do anything but I was afraid I would snap at someone in my bad mood. The bell rang for lunch and I dreaded sitting with my family, of facing Dad and Jacob that I knew were here by now. I made my way to the cafeteria anyways and noticed Sarah leaning against the wall.

"Hey Renesmee you ok? Cause I noticed you and Jackie weren't talking." She smiled slyly, I snapped.

"Don't hold your breath and his name is Jacob and he is mine and always will be." I turned on my heels and burst into the cafeteria blushing at the stares it earned me, I rushed to the table and took my place in between Jacob and Alice.

"Edward told us that Sarah…"

"I took care of it." I answered dryly.

"Your parents and I have been talking…"

"Let's not talk about this here." I hissed, though I knew everyone already knew everything, they were all respectfully looking anywhere but at us. Jacob stood and grabbed me around my wrist, dragging me out of the cafeteria. He didn't speak as he pulled me down the halls and into the music room, I pulled my arm away from him and he started pacing.

"Your parents and I were talking and he agrees that your old enough to…" He didn't finished but stopped in front of me, staring at me. "Thank your mom for the extra push for Edward to agree but I am not sure I am ready."

"Am I that repulsive, that you can't bear to look at me?" I asked, sliding down the wall and pulling my legs to my chest, burying my blushing face.

"What?" Jacob roared, "Renesmee Cullen it took every ounce of my strength to keep my eyes closed this morning." He placed his huge hands on either side of my face and forced me to look at him. "Don't you ever think of yourself like that, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life and I love you no matter what. Promise me you will never say that ever again." He begged and I nodded miserably. I was suddenly pushed to my side, and his mouth was on mine, he was poised above me, his hands twined in my hair, I fit underneath him nicely, I realized how strange that sounded considering how much taller he was than me. Every one of my curves matched his, and my feet at his knee's. I kissed him back, matching his intensity. His hand ran down my side, stopping at my hip and was suddenly under my shirt, he ran it back up and to the small of my back. My hand tangled in his hair his lips trailed down to my neck and I gasped loving it.

"You ok honey?" He asked, I nodded and could feel him grin against my neck and his lips returned to mine. He tried to pulled my closer with is hand on the small of my back and I arched under him and groaned delicately in his mouth, I felt him harden against my leg and I smiled against his lips. The bell rang, echoing in my ears. Jacob rolled over pulling me on top of him, my face against his chest, he was panting and I was going up and down up and down, panting with him.

"We should get to class." He groaned.

"Or we could do that again." I whispered, he chuckled and stood, cradling me in his arms, he set me on my feet and kissed my forehead.

"I was wrong." He whispered, "I am ready." I kissed him once again and he laced his hand with mine and with his other hand started running his fingers through my hair laughing. "I messed it up."

"You can mess it up anytime." I grinned, Jacob swung both our backpacks over his shoulder and we hurried to the gym.

"Two more days and then we have to start dressing out." He reminded me and I groaned, I walked in the gym, not bothering to go through the locker room. Aunt Rosalie was hanging on Uncle Emmett's back and Sarah glared at me. I winked and kissed Jacobs hand,

"See your all lovey dovy again." Emmett teased and made kissing noises.

"Dad!" I groaned and knew he told all my family of Jacobs and my little reunion, Emmett laughed and I couldn't help but grin and I looked at Jacob.

**There is another chapter and don't worry I will explain why the Harris Coven isn't at school! REVIEW! **

**WARNING!!!! WARNING!!! Next chapter will have a LEMON and I will be changing this to a rated M story bc of it, and I need this to happen for my story, sorry if this upsets anyone, I will explain farther in the next chapter!!**


	10. I Hate Interuptions

**This is the third chapter today, wow I guess I really feel the need to make it up to you guys for lost time so enjoy!!**

Chapter Ten

"I hate Interruptions"

The rest of the day went flawlessly, tomorrow would be Friday then the weekend. Jacob was stretched out on the couch; I was on top of him, my head on his chest, his chin resting on my head. His eyes were glued to the TV, some sports channel. I was drawing tiny figure eights on his arm, his hand rested on my back, the other was on my face, his thumb rubbing back and forth on my cheek. It was easy and carefree, being with Jacob. We hadn't kissed since the music room and I was waiting for my family to leave on their hunting trip all night. I could hear them arguing on a place to go.

"Why don't you just split up?" I asked, knowing they could hear me. I listened as they sighed and gave in to my suggestion, I was filled with a house full of super smart vampires but really they had no common sense sometimes.

"Jasper and I are going to Alaska." Auntie Alice announced and they were gone.

"You know I miss the taste of Forks." Aunt Rosalie smiled and pulled Emmett from the house.

"I want wolf." Mom chimed and I looked at her horrified.

"I am not going to eat Jacob." She laughed, "now be good, were going to stay in Canada just in case." Edward nodded at Jacob and they left, we were alone, Grandpa was at the hospital and Grandma was going to meet up with him and head out hunting. I listened as all the cars peeled out of the drive way.

"Were alone." He grinned and kissed my nose.

"I think you missed try again." I grinned, he flipped over and went to kiss my lips I moved and he kissed my cheek and growled, taking my face in his hands and kissed me solidly on the mouth, I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding onto his shaggy hair. I opened automatically and his tongue plunged in, I matched his movements, he stopped kissing down my neck. I was gasping now, I realized his large hand was on bare skin, my shirt had ridden up to the base of my bra and his hand was on the small of my back, he kissed me again and I suddenly felt cold air, I no longer felt weight on me and I opened my eyes, Jacob was over me, knee's on both sides of me, just staring. Somehow my shirt had been pulled off without me noticing and I blushed deeply.

"Ahhh Ness." He growled his eyes boring into mine. "Are you trying to kill me?" He asked pointing towards my chest, I was wearing a black bra, white lace along the top and down the middle of both cups was a white crisscross pattern like the back of a corset, I grinned wildly happy with his reaction, I slipped my legs from under him and got up on my knees with him, I barely came up to his neck. I took a deep breath and pulled off his shirt, standing to be taller he lifted his arms and I tossed the shirt aside. He leaned forward and kissed me again, his lips hitting right above my jeans, my legs turned to jelly and he caught me. "You are trying to kill me." He grumbled, I giggled against his chest as he laid me back down on the couch. As if my hands had a mind of their own reached out and slowly undid the button of Jacob's pants and he froze, I dropped my hand to my side, keeping my eyes closed.

"Im sorry Ness." He whispered his lips still on my neck, "Continue." His lips were on mine again and his hands guided mine back to his pants and I slowly unzipped them, brushing him and grinning against his mouth when I felt him harden even more. My fingers trembled as I pulled down his pants, he kicked them off fluidly.

"Nice boxers." I teased they had ninjas all over them.

"Thanks." He said gruffly. "This is isn't very fair, you have way more clothing on than me."

"Your right." I whispered, getting nervous.

"Let's remedy that.' He grinned and his fingers trailed down my stomach and unbuttoned my pants and slowly zipped them down. I arched into his touch and he chuckled. He pulled them off quickly and tossed them somewhere towards his discarded shirt. He jumped up suddenly and glared at me from the side of the couch. "What the hell is that?" He growled, he was pointing at me, at my underwear, if you could call it that. It only covered the front of me, small almost string like went along my sides.

"You don't like it?" I asked, trying to fake innocence.

"I think I like it too much." He shook his head, "Edwards going to kill me."

"I thought mom talked him into accepting this?"

"She did but he is going to kill me for these unholy thoughts of what I want to do to you." He groaned.

"It's ok, mine are probley just as worse." I could imagine the things he could do to me, I shook my head. "It's not like I am a random girl after all." I pulled my legs up to my chest, suddenly self conscious. He pulled me up, making me twirl around, his eyes racking over me.

"Your undressing me with your eyes." I accused.

"I don't have to, I can do it for real." He grinned, I blushed and ducked behind my hair, a quality I seemed to inherited from my mother. He took my face in his hands again, gentle like always.

"Never hide from me ok?" I begged and I nodded. "I don't like the fact that they can walk in on us at any moment, even if there aren't any secretes in this family."

"I agree." He scooped me up, grabbing his shirt and pants along with mine and bounded up the stairs. I was surprised when he carried me into his room and placed me on the bed. He tossed the clothing on the bed and climbed onto the bed with me, pulling me close.

"Are u sure?" he murmured into my hair, I nodded and  
he kissed my lips again and I felt his fingers trial up my back and find  
my bra clasp and suddenly it was undone, I started breathing harder and  
it was slipped off my arms and his warm chest was over my breasts. His  
finger hooked onto the string on my hip and snapped it easily on both  
sides.

"Jacob I liked those." I complained, he grumbled something about  
getting more and I felt his hand lay flat against the base of my stomach  
and move down to where my legs were against each other. I felt them  
separate as if my legs had their own mind. I felt his fingers lightly  
run over my folds and I moved down, pressing them harder against me. He  
laughed and moved his fingers in between and his finger plunged into me  
and I stifled a small gasp.

"You ok?" he asked his lips against mine.  
"Yes." I whispered, "but now you have more clothing than me." He grinned  
and removed his finger and guided my hands to his hips and I slowly  
pulled them down, keeping my eyes on his face, he kicked them off and  
crawled back over me. I ran my fingers down his stomach and stopped at  
the end of his stomach.

"Ness..."

"No I'm fine." I stuttered and moved  
down and my hand touched it. I gasped, it was huge, and being a giant  
werewolf I should have known.

"Will it..." I he interrupted,

"It will be fine." He laughed and his fingers moved back to my opening, I started to explore him, running my fingers up and down around it, marveling,  
suddenly his fingers entered me, three and I was surprised that it hurt  
and I let out a whimper, Jacob froze. "Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"No." I lied and he looked and me and slowly moved his fingers in and out,  
getting faster and deeper, I was suddenly worried. If three fingers hurt  
that much I couldn't image how much it would hurt when he entered me. I  
felt his lips moved down my neck and start to suckle my breast, my heart  
sped up and I could feel myself tighten around his still moving  
fingers. His fingers suddenly were pulled out and his mouth trialed down  
my stomach and I gasped when I felt his tongue flick across my opening,  
Jacob grinned at my reaction and continued plunging his tongue deeper and  
faster. I arched my back and groaned, I felt like I was at my breaking  
point and I would never get enough.

"Jacob please..." I begged, he looked at me, crawling back toward me.

"What Ness?" he grinned.

"Please Jacob."

"Please what?" he grinned.

"Make love with me." I pleaded and he shook his  
head.

"No were going to take time, this is our first time, I want to  
remember it all." I groaned knowing this was going to drive me insane,  
Jacobs hand covered my breast perfectly and he leaned down to kiss me  
again.

Jacobs POV  
I didn't want to rush things, I wanted this to last and not to miss  
anything, this would be the night we remembered forever. I cupped her  
milky white breast, still amazed my large hand fit over it perfectly. I  
kissed her again, moving down her neck then in between her breasts and  
down her stomach. She shivered in anticipation and I disappeared again between her two legs, I buried my head and flicked my tongue out. She tasted wonderful, and I growled a little, she arched and drove my tongue deeper.

"Jacob, please." She begged again.

"Renesmee I promise if I go to fast you will regret it tomorrow." I mumbled, she was shaking with ecstasy.

"I have to do something with my hands."She growled and pulled at me, I came up towards her and he flipped me over. I grabbed both her breast in my hands and kneaded them like dough, she groaned and kissed my chest, trailing her kisses down my stomach and then I realized what she wanted to do, she kissed down past my pants line and hit it, I couldn't imagine it could harden more but it did, she took me in her hand and slowly ran her long slender fingers along the length of me, still kissing me. I freaked out, I couldn't take it anymore, I flipped her around and I was again on top of her, she looked at me wide eyed and I lay across her, my length right in between her thighs, she had them together and I smiled.

"Part them Ness, its fine, please." I begged, raising above her and placing my hand on her thigh, I slowly guided her thigh to the side, and then the other. I was still afraid I was going t hurt her and slowly entered my fingers again.

"God damn it! Jacob just do it." She begged.

"You wish is my commanded." I whispered gruffly, I heard cars pull up and glanced at the clock, it was only two in the morning, they were back early.

"Shit." Ness whispered and we jumped apart. "I hate interruptions." She complained as I threw her my boxers, she pulled them on and then I through her my shirt, she ran for her room as I pulled on my ninja boxers again and ran for it too. I pulled the covers over us both and she looked at me wide eyed.

"They're going to hear your thoughts." She whimpered.

"Its fine they agreed…"

"No, its embarrassing, I mean my own dad." She sobbed and touched my cheek.

"Renesmee!" I heard Edward scream and pounding steps towards the room, my door flung open.

"Dad?" She asked, he looked at me.

"Are you ok Jacob?" I nodded,

"Why wouldn't I be?" I shrugged.

"I can't hear your thoughts…"

**Wow that was interesting to write, I've never written a lemon before and I have never had sex or gone anywhere past kissing so I kinda winged it, hope it was ok… I also hope I didn't lose any readers because of it, this will not happen often, im not going to fill this story with worthless lemons that really don't contribute to the story, of course they didn't go all the way but they will. Thanks so much and REVIEW!**

**FVC**


	11. Get Off My Car Woman

**Well here we go, enjoy! Hope everyone had a great Christmas!**

Chapter Eleven

"Get Off My Car Woman"

"What?" I asked worriedly looking at Jacob.

"I can't read his thoughts and that's way more disturbing than when you went out of my radar." Dad grumbled and mom appeared next to him.

"Are you wearing Jacobs…"

"Yes." I mumbled, she look thrilled and Dad groaned I let go of Jacobs arm and gave him a hug, he froze. "What?" I asked.

"I can hear him again." I stared at Jacob.

"What?"

"Touch him again."

"Gladly." I smirked and touched him.

"I can still hear him." Dad frowned.

"Was there something you didn't want me to hear in his head?" Dad asked, and suddenly I remembered what had happened when they had intruded.

"He is out again." Dad frowned, "Ness I think you are blocking his thoughts."

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know… I need to talk to Carlisle." He muttered and strode out.

"I think he is in Texas somewhere." Jacob called, I laughed and jumped on him.

"So where were we?" I asked.

"Ness…"

"Come on he can't hear you." I whispered.

"But there…"

"Leaving." I smiled as I listened to the car leave the drive.

"It's late and we have school tomorrow, but its Friday tomorrow and we can stay up as late as you want." He promised.

"Tomorrow is Friday." I agreed and let him pulled me into his arms and we fell asleep easily I was more tired than I expected.

* * *

Jacob's POV

I watched her as she slept, she was beautiful, her hair was streaming across the pillow, her lips red from last night. I ached thinking we were interrupted just before I could claim her as mine, I sighed and Ness's eyes flickered.

"Morning sunshine." I whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Mhmm morning to you too." She grinned, her deep brown eyes twinkling up at me.

"Go shower hun." I smiled as she reluctically rolled off the bed and strode towards the shower. I listened she started the shower, my heart rate increasing as I heard her clothing, or my clothing, drop to the floor.

"Would you like to join me?" She asked, her head peeking out from around the corner.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Ness." I whispered, I wanted to though, so badly.

"You such a party pooper Jacob, please?" She begged, her eyes going big, her lower lip sticking out just slightly.

"I can't say no to that look Ness."

"I play the imprint card well." She laughed and wiggled a finger at me, I groaned as I stood and made my way to her. I closed the door behind me and stared at Ness, she blushed slightly. I had seen her last night, but in the heat of the moment I didn't truly look, and my god she was beautiful. She helped me pull of my boxers and gasped I couldn't help but grin, she hadn't seen it last night, just felt it. I picked her up, loving the feeling of our bodies together and pulled the shower curtain across the tub. She picked up her shampoo and I took it from her, massaging it into her hair, she groaned and held on to my hips for balance.

"You too tall." She complained, my shampoo in her hand, I grinned and put my hand on her tiny waist. I picked her up, she wrapped her legs just above my hips and slowly worked the liquid into my hair, kissing my forehead. Her soft legs around my body was killing me, I could feel myself getting harder by the moment. Too soon Ness turned off the shower and I wrapped a towel around her and then myself, I excused myself to my room to pick out clothing. I was so worked up I just sat there until I noticed a outfit already picked out, I dressed quickly and read the note.

"You should have seen what you were going to wear, this is much better." –Alice. I grinned, knowing she had seen what would happen if I attempted to dress myself, but how did she see after all I was just black in her vision. The in hit me, she must have seen Ness's reaction to what I would wear and I laughed at that.

"Jacob?" Ness called from her room and I hurried in, she was dressed, her hair already drying.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do we really have to go to school?"

"Yes, you father would kill me if we didn't."

"I'm just so out of it." She grinned and I chuckled,

"Tell me about it." I took her hand and tossed out backpacks over my other shoulder and we headed downstairs.

"I made cereal!" Esme announced happily as we sat, I ate all of mine and half of Ness's as usual, she was hating food and loving, even needed the blood more and more. Ness kissed Esme's cheek and I gave her a healthy smile and followed Ness out to the car, Bella was sitting on the hood, arguing with Edward.

"Get off my car." Edward repeated.

"I'm not hurting it." She answered, me and Ness exchanged looks.

"You're a vampire, you could scratch it." Edward muttered.

"You could crash it with how fast you drive." She argued.

"Just get off my car woman!" Edward yelled, I had never seen them fight like this and Ness looked worried so I had a feeling this really wasn't what they were fighting about, maybe the last straw though.

"Fine!" Bella screamed and slid off running her nails over the top as she slid down, nice claw marks.

"Bella Cullen!" Edward screamed.

"Don't talk to me! Don't come near me!" Bella screamed and took off, Edward growled and Emmett and Rosalie came in.

"Nice going meat head." Rosalie growled, Edward rolled his eyes.

"Can you fix it?" He asked.

"Sure, going to cost you though." Rosalie laughed.

"I'd go after her dude." Emmett laughed and the climbed in the Jeep, Alice flinted in next.

"Don't ask, she is blocking me." Alice said icily and Edward groaned louder, Jasper sent waves off calm. Suddenly it was just me and Edward and Ness.

"I'll take my Viper." Ness smiled and slipped her keys off the hook and pulled me after her, Edward streaked through the tree's as Ness backed up.

"What was that about?"

"I have no idea!" Ness muttered, "But it wasn't good."

"Don't worry hun, I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I hope so." We pulled into the parking lot and I climbed out and laced my hand with Ness's.

"Another fabulous day at school." I smiled, she rolled her eyes.

"Hey Jakie!" Sarah called and strode up, I clenched Ness's hand harder and she laughed.

"Hello Sarah." I mumbled, she ignored it.

"No I see you two are an item again." She smiled.

"Always were, never stopped." I snapped.

"Mhmm, well when you get bored with little miss thing, I am always here." She grinned and I dropped Ness's hand.

"Jacob breath!" Ness screamed, drawing attention.

"Don't you ever talk about Renesmee that way; she is a million times the girl you will ever be. You are a slug under a rock and she is an angel. You are so lucky you are a girl or your head would be beaten in by my fist." I growled, how dare she talk about my Renesmee that way?

"Jacob, honey calm down." Ness called to me, her arms were around me and Sarah was backing away, her eyes wide in shock.

"I'd fight for Sarah you ass hole." Someone yelled.

"No, Jacob look at me." Ness begged, her hands running over my face, I looked at her. "You'll kill him, don't please." She begged, I nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, I'll fight you in the name of Sarah you dumb ass Indian." The voice called again and I tore from Renesmee's grasp and looked at my opponent, I football player, I could take him easily. He raised his fists and I laughed, he came at me and I shoved my fist into his face, breaking his nose, he fell to the ground in pain, sputtering curses. I was starting to shake with anger and suddenly Emmett and Jasper were at my sides, pulling me away and towards the woods. I was shaking more violently now, I could feel it coming.

"Keep Ness away." I begged and finally we were out of sight in the woods and I exploded, my clothing going everywhere, I started tearing at a tree, I knew Emmett and Jasper were respectfully staying out of my way, I wished I could say the same for Ness.

"Renesmee!" Emmett screamed and suddenly she was standing in front of me.

"Jacob sweetheart I'm here, settle down." She smiled soothingly and came towards me, I didn't truly see her, she was just some girl who was in the way, she was my target of rage. I leapt towards her…

**Sorry for the horrible cliff hanger!! Haha Review my loves!**

**FVC**


	12. Million Times The Girl You'll Ever Be

**Ok well here is the fight from Renesmee's side and then the crazy Jacob part, enjoy! I was wowed by how much you guys freaked! That was my favorite cliff hanger so far! enjoy!**

Chapter Twelve

"Million Times The Girl You'll Ever Be"

Renesmee's POV

I was worried, mom never yelled at dad, they always compromised it was what made them different from the others in the family but mom was acting like Aunt Rosalie, and dad was actually yelling back.

"Don't worry hun, I'm sure everything is fine." Jacob smiled.

"I hope so." I muttered and pulled into the parking lot. Jacob's hand tightened around mine and I looked up and spotted Sarah.

"Hey Jakie!" Sarah called and I rolled my eyes.

"Hello Sarah." Jacob muttered darkly.

"No I see you two are an item again." She smiled innocently

"Always were, never stopped." Jacob sneered.

"Mhmm, well when you get bored with little miss thing, I am always here." She grinned my mouth dropped and I looked at Jacob, his face was red with rage.

"Jacob breath!" I screamed, he couldn't get to angry, he would phase in front of everyone.

"Don't you ever talk about Renesmee that way; she is a million times the girl you will ever be. You are a slug under a rock and she is an angel. You are so lucky you are a girl or your head would be beaten in by my fist." I smiled at his words but didn't have time to be truly thankful he was getting angrier by the moment. I spotted my aunts and uncles and waved frantically, Uncle Jasper must have felt the anger rolling off Jacob.

"Jacob, honey calm down." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'd fight for Sarah you ass hole." Someone yelled, I groaned.

"No, Jacob look at me." I begged, pulling at his face to look at me. "You'll kill him, don't please." He looked down and nodded, kissing my forehead.

"Hey, I'll fight you in the name of Sarah you dumb ass Indian." The voice called again and I cursed him as Jacob tore from my grasp, he was a football player, Jake was going to kill him. He raised his fists and Jacob laughed, he came at him and Jacob easily shoved his fist into his face, breaking his nose, he fell to the ground in pain, sputtering curses, blood going everywhere. Jacob started to shake violently and suddenly Emmett and Jasper were at his sides, pulling him away and towards the woods.

"Keep Ness away." He begged when we were finally out of sight. He exploded and Jasper and Emmett kept from his path as he shredded a tree. I ignored his earlier pleas, Jacob would never hurt me and I moved towards him.

"Renesmee!" Emmett screamed.

"Jacob sweetheart I'm here, settle down." I smiled soothingly and came towards him. I could see his anger in his eyes like fire, right then he wasn't my Jacob, he was a wild animal and I was his target. He leaped at me and landed easily on top of me, I pushed on his neck but he didn't snap, he didn't growl, his eyes were suddenly soft and I smiled.

"Welcome back Jacob." I grinned and he growled, he was angry at me. "Oh stop I knew you weren't going to hurt me." I argued, he got off and Emmett sighed in relief.

"Can one of you go get Jacob some clothing?" I asked, Uncle Jasper took off, I could tell the blood from the boys nose was getting to him, I could smell it from here. I sat cross legged on the forest floor and rubbed the top of Jacobs head.

"I'll go back, the others will want to know what happened." Uncle Emmett smiled and took off.

"Well why you can't talk, that was stupid Jacob, you shouldn't have gotten so angry. You should not have punched him, his whole nose was flattened." I ranted looking towards where Jasper had disappeared.

"He called me a dumb ass Indian." Jacob spoke and I jumped turning, I was rubbing the top of his head, but he had changed.

"You almost revealed yourself."

"I have anger problems." He shrugged.

"That doesn't mean you flatten people's noses and tell girls their heads would be knocked in if you could hit a girl." I countered, he laughed.

"That was funny." He chuckled, I hit him.

"No it wasn't!" he smiled and pulled me into his lap.

"It's cold out here; I wish Jasper would hurry up." Jacob whispered in my hair and I laughed.

"It was sweet of you though." I admitted, hiding in his chest.

"You're welcome." He grinned into my hair.

"I did not need to see you naked holding my Niece." Uncle Jasper growled and tossed him some clothing.

"Ness is covering me." He shrugged and I laughed.

"What stopped you, from attacking Renesmee?" Uncle Jasper asked.

"I don't know one second I was attacking a human and then I saw her, really saw her and I just couldn't hurt her." Jacob mumbled, Uncle Jasper nodded and quietly walked back towards the school.

"You wouldn't have hurt me anyways; I am as indestructible as my parents." I shrugged.

"I didn't want to test it though." Jacob smiled and placed me on my feet and changing.

"Let's hope no one noticed what you were wearing before." I smiled.

"No human is that perspective." Jacob shrugged and we started following Uncle Jasper.

"Think I will get in trouble?" He asked, I shook my head.

"Technically we were just off school grounds and it was before school hours, they can't get you for that, and he asked for it so he can't press charges. Sarah can though but they will just tell you to stay away from her and not speak to her." I shrugged.

"And that would be a blessing!" He smiled. We made it to class right in time and when lunch came mom and dad were still missing.

"She is still blocking me." Auntie Alice shrugged.

"What where they fighting about?" I asked.

"Few things all smashed together." Aunt Rosalie shrugged and I laughed.

"We have to go to gym." I groaned.

"Last day of not dressing out." Jacob reminded me.

"I'd rather do something then sit there." I groaned.

"So I am thinking we will go on a real date." Jacob suggested.

"Sounds… normal." I laughed.

"Weird I know!" He smiled and kissed my cheek and we stepped into the gym and stopped dead in our tracks, four police officers were standing and talking to students, I glanced at Jacob and he shrugged, Emmett and Rosalie came in next.

"Wow hide the drugs guys." He joked when Sarah pointed right at my Jacob.

**Another wonderful cliff hanger! Haha**

**FVC**


	13. You Don't Love Me?

**Well here is another chapter, sorry for the immense delay, sadly finals are still going on, Saturday is my birthday and my best friend blew it off and is celebrating her birthday for the third time though her birthday was tues, so yea kinda pissed. But hey that's what people do, characters in books are so much better! Haha, my other best friend (I have 2) just broke up with her long time boyfriend of a year and eight months, so its been constant sob fest over the phone, I am also doing tutoring mon and tues, voice lessons wends and I just took up ice skating again, I did that when I was younger and I miss it so yea… sorry again, if ur even still reading this, haha**

**FVC**

Chapter Thirteen

"You don't love me?"

"Why is she pointing at us?" I asked, my voice small and vibrant with fear.

"I don't know." Jacob whispered huskily and let go of my hand and wrapped it tightly around my waist, I wrapped mine around his middle and clung to his shirt desperately. The four cops walked towards us, one was tall and had blond hair, the other was short and fat, not to mention bald. The other two looked almost identical, both black hair cropped short. The blond spoke,

"You are Jacob Black." He asked, looking at Jake.

"Yes I am." He paused, his arm tighten around me, "Can I help you?" The officer ignored him.

"Jacob Black you are under arrest."

"What?" I yelled, people just stared at us and my sudden outburst. "On what charges? Under what charges are you arresting him for?"

"You are Renesmee Cullen?" he asked, ignoring me.

"Yes and I demand to know under what charges you are arresting Jacob." I repeated, the words whistling harshly through my clenched teeth. He again blew me off and flipped out a pair of hand cuffs and pulled Jacob out of my grasp.

"Renesmee Cullen if you would be so kind we would like you to come in for questioning." The fat officer spoke kindly.

"Of course." I snapped and watched as the blond man snapped handcuffs on Jacob, such flimsy things.

"Personally id like to know what charges Jake is being arrested for and why my sister is being questioned." Emmett boomed and took a step forward. The fat officer looked ready to piss his pants and the others took a step back.

"Stay back or we will arrest you for assault on an officer." The blond spoke again, I didn't like him at all. He pulled Jacob not to nicely towards the door.

"Jacob!" I called.

"Its fine sweetheart." He gave me his stupid grin and I nodded, but my heart was to worried.

"Where are you taking him? I demand to know, I want to go with him." I begged trying to keep my voice from breaking.

"Your safe now, he can't hurt anyone." The fat cop smiled and patted my hand I withdrew it fast.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"He has an unstable temper and he severely hurt a boy today before school, his nose cartridge was shattered and his left cheek bone snapped. I can't imagine how many times he must have hit him." The officer shook his head, the flab on his neck juggled.

"He only hit him once." I insisted, the officer shook his head pitifully at me and murmured something about denial, I saw no sense in arguing. He motioned towards the door. "Get mom and dad." I called to Aunt Rosalie and hurried out to the parking lot, Jacob was in a car parked at the curb I ran for the car.

"Jacob." I said, tears welling in my eyes and I placed my hand on the glass he placed his on the glass like we were touching.

"Its fine my love." He mouthed and I nodded.

"Renesmee?" The fat cop called.

"I love you." I smiled, trying at least.

"I love you too." He mouthed back. I watched as one of the dark haired cop and the blond got into Jacobs cop car and I followed the fat cop and the other black haired officer and we followed them. The police station wasn't far and I was placed in a room with a large window and I could see Jacob I ran to it and watched as a red haired man spoke, Jacob answered, the red haired man yelled and slammed at the table, Jacob didn't even flinched.

"Oh please don't get to angry." I whispered, those handcuffs that were attached to the table weren't going to hold him if he shape shifted, or used his unnatural strength. I watched him, my face glued to the window, the cop left and I knocked on the window, Jacob looked around but he didn't see me.

"One way mirror." I whispered in defeat.

"Exactly very good." I twisted to face the red head cop that had yelled at my Jacob.

"You won't let anywhere yelling at him, or hitting the table. You're more vile than you think Jacob is." I snapped, the picture of him yelling at Jacob ran over and over in my mind.

"Bite your tongue, it's just good cop bad cop routine." He shrugged.

"Well stop, asking him things will get you way father especially if you don't scream." I snapped. "Look I haven't been answered, why has Jacob been arrested?"

"That's not your business."

"Are you kidding me? I live with him, he is my boyfriend and I demand answer's." I felt like a broken record.

"Sit please, you say you live with Mr. Black? Who else do you live with?"

"My Parents Esme and Carlisle Cullen, they adopted Edward first, my brother then Rosalie Hale and her twin brother Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen was adopted next and then Bella Swan who recently married Edward and is now Bella Cullen. Rosalie and Emmett are together and married and Alice and Jasper are together and then Jacob is our newest addition, he just lost his parents." The officer just sat there, wide eyed.

"Wow big family." He stuttered and I nodded, "You parents have been called, can I ask you a few more things?" I nodded. "By the way I am Officer Parr."

"Go ahead." I urged.

"Why did the fight start?" he asked.

"Sarah said that when Jacob tired of plain, ugly me, he could always have her, he got angry and said if she weren't a girl he would… it would not be good." I finished.

"Did Jacob threaten Sarah?"

"No, unless she had a sex change and is now a guy then no." I snapped.

"How did Jason get involved?"

"Jason, the football player?"

"Yes."

"He said he would fight in the name of Sarah, I know corny right? Anyways I tried to stop him but er… Jason, called him names and then charged at him, he through one punch into his face and I made him walk away, it was self defense entirely."

"How many times did he hit Jacob?" He asked.

"I already said this like three times he hit him once!" The officer wrote something and looked at me, I could tell he didn't believe me.

"Does Sarah have anything against Jacob?"

"Only that he is dating me, but that's more against me." I explained, it was not a difficult concept!

"I'm finished you can wait in the lobby." He pointed out the door and I stood.

"I refuse to leave this building without Jacob." I snapped and left the room. I wasn't sitting there for long, Grandma and Grandpa came running in the doors soon after I left the dull room.

"Renesmee Cullen what happened?" They asked. I touched their knee's as they sat next to me, showing them Sarah, the fight and everything involving the officers.

"What's going to happen to Jacob?" I whispered, finally letting my worry over take me.

"Don't worry gran… Dads going to take care of everything." Esme smiled, "Let me take you home."

"I'm not leaving Jacob alone, I'm staying here until we can walk hand and hand out of here together." I said sternly. "He didn't do anything wrong, he protected me and himself."

"I'll let Bella and Edward deal with you." Grandpa smiled and I shook my head. Officer Parr strode in,

"Oh, Dr. Cullen please come in." he smiled and Grandpa disappeared into the same room, I jumped up.

"I'm going to find Jacob."

"No you are not, what would your parents do to me if they found out?" Grandma looked worried.

"Please, I don't know when I will see him again." I begged.

"What about the other officers?"

"Their at lunch, Jacob is the only prisoner here, Parr is the only officer."

"Fine, but I don't like it." She grumbled and followed me.

"This has to be it, can you pick the lock?" I asked, Grandma pulled out a bobby pin and grinned.

"I have no idea why I am doing this." She grumbled and pulled the door open.

"I'll keep watch." I walked into the room and she shut the door.

"Ness?" Jacob looked tired, like after a run and I smiled, going down on my knee's next to him. "Carlisle here?" He asked.

"Yes and I promise he will get you out of here."

"I'm sorry Ness, I shouldn't have hit him, I should have just walked away."

"Shhh… Jacob its nothing, I would have hit him to." I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his chest, he tried to hug back, the cuffs restrained him too much.

"What are you doing here?"

"To do three things, one" I kissed him softly and lingered there. "Two that I love you, and three I'm not leaving this building until you can come with me."

"Oh Ness, I love you too. Go home, I can't imagine dealing with this if I knew you weren't at home, having good food and resting and being comfortable."

"But Jake…"

"No, promise me you will go home?"

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Ness?"

"Yes Jacob?" I asked.

"One more kiss?" I grinned and kissed him parting my lips, I was going to miss him tonight, tonight was Friday and it was suppose to be out night.

"Carlisle will get you out." I promised and Grandma opened the door and we rushed out, a piece of me was still in that room, clenched in Jacobs hand, he would always have that piece of me.

Bella's POV

I held my cell phone tight in my hand as I ran through the damp forest. My mind flashed back to our latest fight, I had scratched his Volvo and had been running ever since. He was angry because I told him to let Renesmee have whatever relationship she wanted with Jacob or there would be no sexual relationship between us, no compromise. He was made because I got hit mountain lion, I scratched his back seat, so many stupid things, mostly he was angry I had let go of out child daughter and embraced the older and in love daughter and he hadn't. I had stopped a stupid thing to do when the person pursuing you was as fast as Edward is. He caught up and I tried to run faster my phone buzzed in my hand and I flipped it open as I ran. It was from Alice,

911, Ness in trouble!!

I stopped, Edward collided with me and pined me to the ground, my cell phone flew from my hands and landed on a rock, splitting in half.

"Great thanks." I snapped and Edward growled. "Oh your car can be fixed." I shrugged, Edward straddled me.

"I am not concerned about the car my dear, but more about us."

"Why?"

"Do you still love me?" my jaw dropped.

"How can you even ask me that? I love you, I could never stop loving you, you are everything." I stuttered, "Edward I love you." I said sternly. He stared at me as if trying to see into my head and see if it were true then it clicked. "Oh my god, you don't love me anymore!" I gasped.

**I know I always leave you at the worst cliffhangers!! I promise to have another chapter up by mon at the lastest!! Review!**

**FVC**


	14. I Like Wolves

**Promised a chapter soon and so here it is, pretty darn quick if I do say so myself!! Haha well hope you didn't freak out to much last time and that this clears things up a bit ;)**

Chapter Fourteen

"I like wolves!"

Edward's POV

I looked into her eyes, yes she still loved me, and I was so relieved.

"Oh my God you don't love me anymore." She gasped and I laughed out loud, my voice echoing off the large tree's.

"Silly Bella, I still love you, how could you think that? You are my everything, I couldn't live without you." I kissed her forehead and I noticed that she relaxed, then her face twisted in alarm.

"Renesmee." She spoke and I growled standing quickly and pulling her on my back like old times.

"Where?" I asked.

"I don't know, Alice just said 911." I started running and as I neared the town Carlisle's mind filled mine, the Police station.

"There at the police station, something Jacob did." I growled, of course he would get my little girl in trouble.

"Now Edward, don't go assuming things." She scolded.

"Of course dear." I smiled and ran harder.

Bella's POV

I felt so ridiculous, how could I even think he didn't love me, my wonderful husband I suddenly felt very bad about the car. We walked normally from the woods and just hoped no one noticed.

"Where is Renesmee?" I asked, Carlisle was standing in front of the station, it brought back memories, of Charlie and Renee, how much I missed them.

"Home with Esme, after much persuasion from Jacob." He sighed. I saw Edward walk towards the wood and threw a swift thanks to Carlisle and I ran at human speed after him until we were under the cool canopy of the tree's. We speed through the tree's, it seemed so silly of me to think I was ever afraid that Edward might hit one. I burst into the clearing seconds after Edward, Renesmee was throwing a football absently with Emmett, she turned and looked at us.

"Renesmee?" I smiled.

"Her mom, did you see Jacob?" She asked, her voice dripped with confusion, pain, and worry.

"No, but I am sure he is fine, Renesmee what happened?" I asked, she abandoned the football with a small toss towards Emmett and touched my cheek, I opened my mind for Edward. I growled at Sarah and she acted better than my lovely daughter, the boy who called out in the crowd, Renesmee telling him to let it go, the boy yelling and charging and one swift blow to the face, Renesmee watched as Emmett and Jasper dragged him away, he blew in the woods but managed not to hurt Renesmee, she skipped ahead to gym, and everything from there to Esme's car. She pulled her hand away and looked at the ground. I am so sorry honey." I whispered and Edward stroked her hair.

"Can Carlisle fix this?" She asked, begged.

"His plan seems solid." Edward smiled, there was pain in his eyes, he gave me a look I knew exactly what it meant, we'll talk about it later.

"I'm going to my room?" Renesmee sighed and strode towards the house, just slightly faster than a normal person, but then again when had she ever been normal?

"You two make up yet?" Emmett boomed and threw the football towards the ground, lodging itself into the ground, Esme would not like a random hole in her yard. Edward kissed my lips softly.

"Yes." I murmured.

Renesmee's POV

I had been laying on my bed just staring at the ceiling for two hours, it was six at night, I should be curled up in Jacobs arms waiting for the family to leave on their "dates" but tonight no one was going anywhere. I groaned and stood running into Jacobs room, I stripped from my jeans and tank top and pulled on one of Jacobs shirts, I still can't believe how tall he is. I pulled on a pair of his boxers and curled up in his bed, he had only slept here once or twice but I could smell him on the sheets and it relaxed me and slowly I managed to fall asleep.

* * *

I woke to someone stroking my hair and I peeked through my lashes and almost had an heart attack.

"Jacob!" I smiled and pulled myself upward.

"Morning dear why aren't you in your bed?" He asked, his eye brow raised.

"You are really here." I murmured and touched his face, "How did you get out?"

"Carlisle did a little back ground on that football kid Jason and he found that he took care of his grandmother since he is their only chance. Since he also agreed that I only hit him once, they dropped charges and since the fight was before school the school couldn't press charges. I got off with a slap in the hand." He winked and I relaxed into his arms.

"Oh Jacob I was so scared they might keep you in jail forever!" He grinned and stroked my hair.

"They couldn't have kept me there for long. You didn't tell me why you are in my bed."

"It reminded me of you." I whispered, looking at his hand covering my stomach.

"Oh really?" I nodded and sat up, the covers falling off of me." My clothing too?" He grinned.

"It smelt like you." I confessed and crawled into his lap instead of being next to him.

"I am so sorry I messed up our night." He whispered in my ear and a shiver racked down my spine.

"Its fine, I am just glad your back in my arms." I smiled, he yawned and I glanced at my clock, it was early, still six in the morning.

"I bet you could sleep a little longer." I smiled and pulled the covers over me, he stood and pulled off his pants and shirt and crawled in next to me.

"I could definitely use some sleep." He ran his hand from my shoulder down my side and to my hip over and over. He stopped and his snoring filled the room. I watched him sleep for awhile then went to my room to get dressed. I pulled on a soft white dress it wasn't like I was going to go outside. Auntie Alice attacked me as soon as my foot hit the bottom step.

"Ness, aren't you so happy Jacob is home." She gushed.

"Very much so, where is Grandpa?" I asked.

"At the hospital." She shrugged and skipped away to her southern man sitting cross legged on the couch. I went into the kitchen and almost barfed when the aroma hit my nose.

"God Aunt Rosalie what are you doing?" I asked, she shoved a plate at me.

"Your favorite, bacon and eggs."

"No offense but that smells repulsive." I gagged and covered my mouth, she pulled it away.

"Are you ok, feeling well, what's wrong?" She blubbered.

"I am fine, the smell is making me sick." I shook my head, eggs and bacon never made me sick.

"You becoming more and more a vampire, human food is repulsing you." Aunt Rosalie shrugged and left it on the counter. "The mutt can eat it."

"Aunt Rosalie!" I yelled and she shot me a grin, I grabbed my keys from the hook and headed out.  
"I am going to see grandpa." I called and ran for my car. I pulled it in reverse and took off towards the hospital.

* * *

I was running through the woods, my prey a very large wolf, usually I would be repulsed but then again wolf was my favorite, just not werewolf or shape shifter whatever Jacob actually was. The wolf was tiring and I was getting faster, I flinted around a tree and jumped landing on his back and riding him until he fell to the ground, I snapped his neck and bite down slowly sucking the blood, the warm liquid rushed down my throat and I couldn't believe how amazing it felt. Grandpa was right when he said I looked thirsty and needed to hunt. I had already taken down two bucks and was happy with my desert, I finished the female wolf and stood whipping the blood from my lips. I had a drop of red on my white dress, I couldn't believe I wasn't cold, it was around 68 degree's not cold but not warm enough for this dress, I shrugged and headed back to where my car was parked. I drove home slowly it was already one in the afternoon and I hopped that Jacob at least got some sleep before he noticed me missing. He was sitting on the porch when I pulled up and I locked my car, and walked towards him.

"Sleep well?" I asked, he nodded.

"Guess what?" He asked.

"What?" I smiled.

"You mom and dad went on a weekend hunting trip and your aunts and uncles joined about an hour ago, they won't be back until Monday morning." He winked and placed his large hand on my hip.

"I can think of a few ways to spend that time." I grinned and kissed his cheek.

"No way little lady, we are having a first official slightly normal date." He grinned and I raised an eyebrow.

"This I am looking forward to." I laughed and he took the keys from my hand and unlocked my car opening the passenger seat for me.

"Can you even drive?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, I use to drive my dad around when he was in a wheel chair and I am going to get my rabbit form La Push eventually." He laughed and I shrugged folding myself into the unfamiliar passenger seat.

**Not a bad cliffy and this was a little later than I hoped but I was kidnapped by my best friends for my birthday and taken to San Antonio, Texas. It was a lot of fun, loved the plane ride, wasn't long ride.**


	15. God Damn It Jacob

**I am already starting this so maybe I will get it out a little faster… enjoy!**

Chapter Fifteen

"God Damn it Jacob"

Renesmee's POV

"So where are you taking me?" I asked for the millionth time.

"I told you it's a surprise!" He grinned broadly and directed his face back towards the road.

"I hate surprises." I groaned and looked at my nails.

"Well I like them." I rolled my eyes, then watched as we winded down the road.

"You are such a slow driver." I complained.

"I drive almost as fast as your mother." He argued.

"Who doesn't drive faster than like 100." I countered.

"That's fast Ness." He chuckled and I huffed.

"You're cute when you pout." He laughed harder, I just pouted more. I watched the road, a Port Angeles sign flew by, at least I had a heading. We pulled up in front of a very nice restaurant.

"I know you aren't liking food so much, but you can't ever pass up seafood, at least that's what you mom says." He smiled and I had to smiled back.

"I do love crab." I looked at my feet. Jacob flashed around to my car door and pulled it open and reached his hand towards me, I took it. We walked hand and hand into the restaurant and heads turn, it was expected, I mean Jake was amazingly handsome. The hostess smiled,

"Table for two?" She asked.

"Yes, somewhere secluded." Jacob hinted. She nodded and lead us to a table towards the back of the restaurant.

"Someone will be with you momentarily." She smiled and left, I listened as she spoke to her friends in the kitchen, they were fighting over who would be our waitress I snorted and tuned the out.

"So what are you getting?" I asked Jacob and he shrugged.

"Maybe the shrimp or maybe the spicy crawfish." His eyes scanned over the menu, "What are you getting?"

"The king crab." I smiled and closed my menu. I watched out of the corner of my eye as a boy, around my age strolled towards us, I guess none of the girls won.

"Hi I'm Garrett, can I get you something to drink?" He asked, his back turned to Jacob and looking right at me, I gulped,

"A DR. Pepper." I looked at Jacob.

"And I will have a Coke." The waiter turned to Jacob and wrote our orders on his pad, winked at me and left.

"If he see's you looking at him like that were going to have a problem." I laughed, Jacobs murderous glare changing to a smile when he turned back to me.

"Ness, I should hit him, what kind of guy flirts with a girl when she is so obviously on a date?" He asked, I shrugged.

"Maybe he thinks we are siblings." I suggested, seeing Garrett coming back towards the table, Jacob stood and pulled me up, pressing his lips to mine, I responded eagerly and kissed him back, our lips molding perfectly together, he broke all to soon, grinning from ear to ear and I couldn't help but smile, Garrett set down out cups, his face was twisted in disappointment.

"Can u take your order?" He directed his attention to Jacob.

"Spicy Crawfish." He handed him the menu, "And she will take the Kind Crab." He finished and I handed the menu to Garrett, my eyes on Jacob. He was so possessive, I mean kissing was all fine and dandy, but ordering for me too? I was eighteen, or at least looked it, I could order myself. Garrett stalked off,

"That was completely unnecessary." I shot at him.

"What the kissing?" He asked innocently.

"No, I can order for myself." I pointed out.

"Sorry Ness, it just sort of came out." He smiled shyly and I shrugged, it was kinda cute when he got jealous. We small talked, it seemed so normal, to just talk about completely nothing with him, our food came quickly and I managed to finished half my crab, then just watched Jacob scarf down his and my food, he was so handsome, his hair was getting really shaggy but I didn't mind it, of course I wasn't letting it get anywhere past his ears, it was long enough for my taste.

"Are you ready hun?" He asked, I nodded and Jacob paid quickly, pulling me outside and wrapping his arm around my waist. The sun was still out, the clouds pink with light and I smiled.

"Were going one more place." He smiled and opened the car door for me. I didn't bother asking where we were going, he wouldn't tell me anyways, I held Jacobs hand as he pulled off onto a dirt road and parked towards the end, I climbed out and followed him.

"I found this before I meet you, before your family moved here." He explained and started to undress, handing me his clothing. The air seemed to tense up, Jacob started to shake, I moved back a little and he jumped away from me, mid jump a snap filled the air and a russet wolf snarled at me and started walking away.

"Did you just snarl at me?" I asked following him, he snorted and started running, I kept up to him easily, he wasn't near as fast as my father, or my mom, she could give my dad a run for his money lately. He stopped and paced back and forth, the sun reflected off a beautiful pond, it was large, white lilies littered the top of it and the pink clouds added a certain warmth.

"Oh Jacob it's beautiful." I murmured.

"I know, it seemed perfect to bring you to." He whispered and I turned he had shifted and stood before be completely bare, the sun hit his abs and curves flawlessly and I couldn't help but stare. "Let's go for a swim." He whispered and pulled up my shirt, tossing it where I had dropped his clothing, he unlatched my bra with no problem, and cupped my breast and kissed my neck, his hands moved down my stomach, making me shudder, he unbuttoned my pants and slid them painfully slow down my legs, I stepped out of them. Jacob merely snapped the small thong I was wearing, his lips on my neck again.

"I liked that." I muttered.

"So did I." He whispered against my neck and took my hand, pulling me towards the water. He picked me up tossed me into the water, the cold water engulfed me and I wanted to scream, it felt like a thousand needles poking against my skin. The water was freezing. I surfaced and looked at Jacob, laughing on the bank.

"Jacob Black you better get in this water now, its freezing." I yelled at him and he took a step back then ran at the water, I ducked under the cold water and surfaced again, Jacob pulled me into his arms, his warm body like fire against the cold of mine, and the water.

"Your right, it is cold." He grinned and kissed my lips, we didn't last long in the water, we lasted like four seconds before Jacob had carried me out an d laid me on the grass. I could feel how hard he was against my leg as he kissed my lips, and moved to my neck, slowly sliding down to my collar bone, then between my breast, his hands covering both of them, massaging them and I groaned delicately in pleasure, his hands went to my legs, forcing them apart , his head went in between my thighs, his warm tongue flicked against my soft fold and I groaned, he plunged his tongue deeper and I couldn't help but wrap my legs around him, resting slightly on his neck and back, he chuckled, the vibration wracking my body and I clawed at the hard ground, fingers replaced his tongue, first one, then two, my body loosened to his touch and he quickly plunged three in and I gasped at the sharp pain, he moved slowly to let me get use to it and moved faster, my legs fell from around his and I opened wider, arching into his touch, I needed more, I couldn't even fathom how much it was going to hurt when he entered me, if only three of his fingers hurt that much. He was suddenly no longer near me, he was scoping up our clothing.

"Jacob what's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't stand it anymore, I need you now, but not in the forest we need to go home." He growled and picked me up running towards the car. He tossed me into the passenger seat and he started to drive, my body kept wanting it, I was fighting to stay patient, we were both still naked and I couldn't help but look ay him, how big he was, and how much it was going to hurt, and still I couldn't wait, I wanted this more than anything. I couldn't believe how much my body could want something, right now I was wet and ready, he drove faster than ever and we got to the house in no time, he didn't bother with the clothing, just carried me right up stairs and tossed me on the bed, he was over me within seconds, his fingers once again working there magic, moving so fast against me.

"I don't want this to hurt Ness." He seemed scared.

"It's fine." I muttered, arching into his touch, he kissed me, his fingers still moving quickly. I kissed him back, moving with him now, I wanted him deeper, but fingers weren't going to quench this need.

"I need you in me now." I muttered, Jacob was sucking my bottom lip, and he growled, his fingers gone, I felt him at my opening and he paused.

"I don't want to hurt you." He groaned, he was fighting an internal battle.

"You have to, and it won't hurt forever." I assured him, my body shivering in anticipation.

"Hold your breath." He muttered, "And I love you, if there was a way I could do this without…" I interrupted him,

"God Damn it Jacob just get in me." I snarled and he grinned.

**Oh and cliffy, that's kinda mean of me, but maybe you guys will review, since I gave you a chapter without a cliffhanger and got six reviews, six stinking reviews what the heck is that? I was very disappointed but hey surprise me with more than six!**

**FVC**


	16. Now Every Man I See Is A PotentialThreat

**Here is the next chapter! And I got lots of Reviews, try and do better!!**

Chapter Sixteen

"Now Ever Man I See Is a Potential Threat"

Renesmee's POV

"God damn it Jacob just get in me." I snarled, he grinned and I closed my eyes, and but my lip, I felt him wedge between my folds and he hardened more and I groaned a little, he suddenly plunged in and I gasped in shock and pain, horrible sharp pain and I whimpered, Jacob held very still, his finger running through my hair.

"I'm sorry Ness." He whispered and I opened my eyes, tears escaped, and I shook my head, he allowed my body to adjust to him and slowly moved out and I cringed, but the more he moved the more the pleasure out weighed the pain. He moved in and out slowly and soon it was aganozinly slow.

"Faster Jake." I cried and he oblidged happily and moved in and out a little quirkier, it hurt but felt so god damn good at the same time. "Faster." I called and he moved faster, I moved with him. Banging against him in pleasure, his mouth eas on my and I arched into his touch, bringing him deeper, he plunged again, hard and faster, deeper and deeper. We moved against each other faster.

"Jacob!" I screamed, and he snarled, his hand covering my breast, I could feel my breaking point coming close and we moved faster, harder. I grabbed something, feeling it moved as I held on for dear life and he pushed against me one more time, we both came at the same time, he stilled and pulled me close, he remained inside me, it was warm and wonderful.

"Oh Ness you broke the bed." He muttered and I looked towards my hand, the head board was in it and I dropped it, embarrassed.

"I love you so much Renesmee Cullen." He growled in my ear, still in side me.

"I love you too Jacob Black." He kissed me, passionetly and loving, I parted my lips and he flipped me over, hovering above me, he kissed me harder and started moving in and out of me again.

Jacob's POV

I lost count of exactly how many times we made love, it was a lot and it was amazing, I opened my eyes, it was Sunday morning and my bed was empty, I shot up and pulled on a pair of boxers that was lying on the bed and ran out of Ness's room. I smelt something cooking and smiled, Ness was in the kitchen, her hair was messy and her curls were everywhere. She was wearing one of my shirts, nothing else. She flipped some bacon and I walked towards her wrapping my arms around her waist, she jumped a little and then melted into my touch.

"Mhmm, bacon, and eggs." I smiled and Ness turned to looked at me.

"O thought you may be hungry." She kissed me.

"Good morning to you too." I teased and she stuck out her bottom lip, I bite it softly, sucking it, she giggle and kissed me.

"Let go, before your breakfast burns." She warned.

"Yes ma'am." I grinned and leaned against the counter next to her as she scooped eggs and bacon on a plate, she handed it to me and placed a little on her plate, I carried that for her too and placed them next to each other. I pulled her in my lap, chuckling as she ate a little of her eggs.

"This is good Ness, thank you." I smiled and kissed her nose, she blushed a little and leaned her head on my broad chest, pulling her legs up to her chest, I cradled her and quickly finished my eggs and as usual a little from her plate. Her fingers were tracing my arm that was around her, sending shivered along my body, I stood, carrying her bridal style to the couch. I grabbed the remote and sat, she moved a little, burying her head in the crook of my neck and humming, I fingered her hair and flicked through the channels, I came across Mama Mia.

"I want to watch that!" Ness hit my shoulder.

"Ouch Ness, don't hit me, we can watch it!" I teased and she kissed my shoulder. I clicked on it, it wasn't a terrible movie, but it definatley wasn't my taste, people just ran around singing, a crazy girl trying to find her father and then a scene on the beach, and I song that I would remember forever…

Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me

I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every man I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice  
But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned has overturned  
I beg of you......

Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me

It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up man should never fall so easily  
I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied, I skip my pride  
I beg you dear......

Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me

I've had a few little love affairs  
They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce  
I used to think that was sensible  
It makes the truth even more incomprehensible  
'cause everything is new  
And everything is you  
And all I've learned has overturned  
What can I do......

Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me

I couldn't help but smile through this song, it just seemed so like me, I didn't want her with anyone else, and I would protect her no matter what. The movie ended and Ness sighed.

"Well my daring what do you want to do now?" I asked, she didn't say anything and I looked down, she was fast asleep and I grinned, I had worn her out. I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around her. She had worn me out too.

* * *

I had woken around five that night, Ness was still asleep on me and I woke her.

"Ness, hey honey, wake up." I urged her and she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"We should probley stay awake for awhile, if we want to sleep at all tonight." I smiled and placed my hand on her face, rubbing her cheek with my hand, god I loved this woman. She nodded and stood, stretching,

"So what do you want to do?" She asked. I shrugged when the door bell rang, I walked towards the door, Ness behind me, using me to block her. I snarled when I opened the door to find Jonathon looking smug on the front porch.

"Is Wren here?" He asked. Ness peeked around me and paled considerable, she turned and fled up the stairs, most likely to get dressed. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"I don't know can you?" I snarled back, I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach this was going to be bad.

**This cliffy isn't terrible is it? **


	17. A Cullen As Always Polite, I Am a Black

**I am so sad… I only got 12 reveiws, can you pretty please review!**

**URGENT!!!! I being stupid as I always am… Typed the wrong name last chapter, it should have been Jonathon, NOT Daniel… sorry for the confusion, I just don't have time to reread my story and if anyone can be a Beta that would be amazing I just don't have time to search for one. **

Chapter Seventeen

"A Cullen is always polite… I am a Black"

The doorbell echoed in my ears and Jacob rose to answer it, I followed, peeking around his body to see who it was. It was Jonathon, grinning, I let out a small squeal and raced up the stars, covering my body with my shirt. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweet shirt and pulled my hair into a messy bun. I grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt for Jacob and down stairs. I tossed the shirt and pants to Jacob and he pulled them on, grinning at me, I rolled my eyes and directed my attention to our unwelcomed guest.

"Jonathon… I didn't expect to see you here today." I forced a smile.

"I thought I would visit, I am starting school on Monday and wanted to see if you would be there." He smiled innocently.

"I thought you were supposed to start last week." Jacob asked wrapping a arm around my waist. I elbowed him.

"We decided not to start in the middle of the week." He shrugged, his eyes remained on me.

"Well I am glad you are starting and we will be at school tomorrow." I assured him.

"Wren, would you like to go for a walk with me?" He glanced at Jacob for the first time, "Alone." Jacob shook his head and I could feel his grip tighten around me. I kissed his cheek to settle him down and pulled his arm off of me.

"A short walk wouldn't hurt." I smiled at Jacob and when Jonathon headed for the door I whispered in his ear,

"A Cullen is always polite." He growled.

"I am a Black." He reminded me and I rolled my eyes following Jonathon and shot a final warning glance at Jacob, he sat in on the couch with a huff. He held the door open for me and I said a quick thank you. We didn't speak for awhile, we headed deeper into the forest before he spoke.

"Do your parents know?" He asked, I looked at him, confused.

"Excuse me?"

"You were wearing nothing but a shirt; it doesn't take a full blood vampire to figure that one out." He snarled.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I snapped hoping he would get the warning. I cursed my bad luck at inheriting my mother's lying skills.

"Sex, you had sex with a dog!" He yelled, stopping in his tracks.

"I don't see how any of this is your business and if I ever hear you call him that again you will be a pile of ash." I warned him.

"Wren what happens if he gets to angry? He could kill you, his kind have a terrible temper." He pulled on a tree, crumbling the bark in his hands.

"Then you should be careful." I sneered.

"Wren, I just found someone like me and I refuse to lose you to some mutt." I hissed and pulled y hand back slapping him across the face.

"Do not call him that." I hissed, he stared at me in horror.

"What happened to a Cullen is always polite?" He asked.

"That can only go so far, and I am a future Black." I hissed.

"You saying you will marry him?" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course I love him." I smiled, the truth behind those word was extreme.

"You don't know what you are talking about, it's a crush, a silly teenage crush!" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You will see, you will realize it." He opened his eyes and suddenly a wave of fear over came me, his eyes, looked as if they glowed purple, I shuddered.

"You are wrong." I said sternly. Something poked in my head and I ignored it.

"I will see you tomorrow Wren." He smiled and started to walk away. I groaned and focused on the strange feeling in my head, it filled my head, taking over, disbelief. Maybe it was just a crush…

"No!" I spoke aloud. I cleared my head, I loved Jacob. I turned back towards the house and my voice filled my head, but it was a thought I had never had before, something I wouldn't even imagine thinking until now. "How do you really know Jacob imprinted on you?" It asked, I gasped.

"Of course he did, how would it benefit him to lie?" I asked out loud. Two words filled my mind, Bella… mommy. I started to run, to run away from these terrible thoughts bit nothing could ever make me forget. Jacob was pacing the front porch, my worries seemed to melt away. His face was full of relief when he saw me and ran towards me, lifting me into the air.

"Ness you look scared, are you ok?" He asked worried. I rested my head against his chest.

"Just poking where he didn't belong." He seemed to understand because he didn't push me any farther.

"Let's go inside." He offered and picked me up, cradling me carefully. He set me down in the living room and I headed to the kitchen, Jacob turned on some football game and I concentrated on my movement, I found some steak, and started pounding it, shaking red, white and black seasoning in it. I practically drowned the meat in sauce. I slapped in on the grill outside and listened to the crackle and the meat sizzled on the hot irons. It wasn't long before it was ready and I slapped it on a plate and brought it inside.

"Smells good Ness." Jacob said and came into the kitchen. I checked the pot on the stove and smiled, the rice was ready. I piled Jacob's plate full with rice and meat. I placed it on the table in front of him and he pulled me into his lap.

"Thank you." He whispered , this was one of my favorite times of day, to just sit and watch Jacob eat. You aren't eating?" he asked suddenly.

"No I am not hungry."

"Are you sure?" I nodded and inclined my head to the food and he started eating. To my surprise he cleaned the plates and put away everything I used.

"I am going to take a bath." I proclaimed, "You look like you could use one too." I winked at he grinned. We went to Grandma and Grandpa's bath tub; it was more like a big outdoor hot tub. I turned the water on and plugged the drain when I got the perfect temperature. Jacob was sitting on the counter and tossed me some lavender body wash and I mixed it in, bubbles covering the surface. I pulled my shirt off and Jacob's warm hands were on my back, unlatching my bra. I pulled off the jeans and slipped into the warm water. I closed my eyes and felt Jacob getting in next to me, I leaned back and he pulled me into his lap, I rested into his embrace. The water felt amazing and it seemed even hotter against Jacob's skin.

"Jonathon creep's me out." Jacob admitted.

"He is harmless, don't go acting crazy." I warned him, drawing small designs on his arm.

"I won't but I still think we should watch out backs." He pressed.

"I trust you and I know if you thought, or knew he was a danger you would protect me." I smiled and kissed his chest.

"Of course Ness." I felt him kiss the top of my head. I don't know exactly how long we stayed in the tub, the water was cold but the warmth from Jacob was wonderful and I was loving just resting in his arms. "Ness you are going to be a prune if we don't get out." He spoke into my hair.

"I don't want to, I like just being in your arms." I grumbled into his chest, he chuckled and stood, picking me up as if I was a feather and stepped out of the tub, he juggled me around as he wrapped a towel around me and the himself. "You are quit talented." I teased. He just kissed my nose,

"I know!" He grinned. He plopped me on my bed and I watched as he crossed the room, going through my drawers, my heart speed up, he was just breathtaking, his muscles flexed and moved in, casting shadows on his abs. He tossed me a shirt and a pair of pajama shorts. He left for a moment and came back in with just boxers on and shook his head once water flew off and then he jumped onto the bed and over me. I giggled and he pulled the covers over us. I snuggled deep into his embrace.

"Best weekend ever." I smiled.

"Best weekend ever." He agreed and kissed my lips lightly.

**its three in the morning and my friend is over and asleep in my bed and I just couldn't sleep and I though you guys could use a chapter, please review!!! I am sorry again for the name mix up. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**YOU REVIEW I GIVE YOU A SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**

**FVC**


	18. Jacob is My Garbage Disposal

**I only got 15 review, can you beat it????**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"**Jacob is My Garbage Disposal"**

"**Renesmee!" Someone screamed into my ear and I groaned, leaning closer to the warmth I knew was Jacob. "Renesmee Cullen wake up!" The voice yelled again and I cracked open my eye, everyone was standing around the bed looking over us, Uncle Emmett was grinning, Auntie Alice was laughing, mom was jumping like Auntie Alice, dad looked unhappy, Uncle Jasper looked pained from all the emotions.**

**"Morning mom, dad, everyone else, how was the trip?" I asked, closing my eyes and snuggling back into Jacob's warmth. "Don't open your eyes Jake." I warned him, **

**"What, oh crap!" He yelled, seeing everyone hanging over us. **

**"Told you!" I groaned and pulled his arm over my eyes. **

**"Renesmee you are going to be late to school if you don't get up!" Mom whispered in my ear and I groaned and sat up leaning against Jacob. **

**"I am up." I announced. **

**"How did you sleep?" Dad asked, I touched him, showing Jacob snoring and he laughed, mom looked at me and I showed her too. **

**"So not well?" Mom asked and I then my memory cut off as I sunk into a deep sleep. "Nope, she did." I laughed and Auntie Alice skipped around my room, the others gone from my sight. **

**"Thanks Auntie Alice." I smiled at her. **

**"We will be down stairs." She announced and mom and dad followed her out, I pulled the covers back over us and looked at Jacob. **

**"What were you showing you parents?" I stroked his cheek, showing him snoring loudly, he chuckled. **

**"Sorry Ness." He kissed my forehead, I shrugged and showed him the shower. **

**"Me first?" He asked, and I nodded, closing my eyes and rolling off of him, I listened as the shower turned on and I fell back to sleep. **

**"Ness, Ness sweetheart it is your turn." Jacob shook me gently and I opened my eyes. **

**"I'm too tired." I groaned and he picked me up and carried me to the bathroom and sat me on the toilet, he ran the water and pointed. **

**"Fine, fine." I groaned and started stripping, he closed the door and I stepped into the warm shower, it seemed to wake me up, I ran my shampoo through my hair, and soon Jacob was calling at me to hurry unless I wanted to be late, personally I did. I didn't want to face Jonathon. I shut off the water and grabbed a fluffy towel, wrapping it around myself, Jacob opened the door and handed me the outfit Auntie Alice had picked out for me. **

**"You're too good to me." I smiled and kissed him lightly before he closed the door to let me dress, I pulled the jeans on quickly and the shirt was tight on me, I pulled on my jacket and opened the door. **

**  
"Ready?" He asked. **

**  
"Yes." I smiled and jumped on his back. He carried me downstairs piggy back style and I ran my fingers through his hair. **

**  
"You're driving me nuts Ness." He grinned and I hopped off him, sitting at the breakfast table, Grandma Esme placed a plate of food in front of Jacob and me. **

**  
"Thanks Esme!" Jacob grinned, he seemed to be very fond of her, I was glad, he was part of our family already. I ate what I could and scooted my plate over to Jacob, which like always devoured it. **

**  
"Time for good old school!" he grinned and ****I ****followed him out the door, well I was more like dragged, he grabbed my keys to the car from the hook and got in the driver's side. **

**  
"Hurt my car and I won't kiss you for a week." I threatened and he just laughed, bouncing off the car, I smiled. The ride to school was silent, I touched Jacob to show him things I was thinking and he would nod or shake his head to answer. I jumped out of the car as soon as he parked and Jacob locked it, handed me my back pack, I placed it on my shoulder, weaving my fingers with his, I showed him Jonathon, playing football. **

**  
"He won't bother you if you let me kill him." Jacob teased and shook my head. **

**  
"Come on sweetheart, let's go to class." He pulled me along, kissing me in front of my class. I projected my memories to him again, he was walking away. **

**  
"I'll miss you too, see you at lunch." He winked and kissed me once more before he walked away, looking back at me twice, I gave him an encouraging smile. **

**Jonathon wasn't in my first period, or my second, but he was in my third and I made my way to my usual desk. **

**  
"Wren!" He called and sat next to me. **

**  
"Hello Jonathon." I smiled, "How do you like school?" **

**  
"It's nice, how are you today****?****Y****our family is back, you must have missed them." He grinned. **

**  
"Yes it's nice, and please remember that Bella and Edward are my siblings here." I spoke quickly, too quickly for a human to hear. **

**  
"Of course****,**** I keep your secrets, you keep mine." He smiled, and placed his hand on mine. I smiled and pulled my hand away. **

**  
"Are you sitting with your family at lunch?" I asked, knowing only his brother would be here. **

**  
"Yes, could we join you?" He asked. He was a sly one. **

**  
"Of course." I smiled. It was difficult to ignore him throughout class, it was like something wanted me to turn and look at him, reminding me that he was there and Jacob was not. The bell rang and I jumped in fright****.**

**  
"Someone is jumpy today." Jonathon pointed out with a smirk and I swung my backpack, ignoring him. **

**  
"So do you actually eat still? I eat maybe once a week, I am so reliant on blood it amazes Kelly." Jonathon spoke ad I nodded. **

**  
"It seems to be starting for me, nothing sounds good, but Jacob is my garbage disposal, he finish's anything I can't." I laughed, he nodded and didn't speak, I looked around and spotted Jacob leaning against a wall, he smiled at me. **

**  
"Hey Jake!" I grinned and kissed him lightly on the lips, I showed him me talking about his eating habits and he laughed. **

**  
"It's true I am like your own personal eating machine!" he grinned. **

**  
"Well you're a growing, ok not so growing, werewolf!" I laughed. **

**  
"How did you know what she said?" Jonathon asked. **

**  
"Remember, I told you about my gift, I can show you my memories." I shrugged, he nodded. **

**  
"I do remember you saying something about that, can you show me." He asked, I nodded and touched his arm slightly, showing him talking about not eating and then I quickly placed both my hands back on Jacob's arms. "That is amazing." I nodded and Jacobs hand went to mine, and he led me towards the table, everyone was there and passed me and Jacob their food, Jonathon and Kyle sat next to Jacob. **

**  
"Hello again Cullen's." Kyle smiled. **

**  
"Hey!" Uncle Emmett laughed, "How goes the thirst?" he asked. **

**  
"Doing well." Kyle answered slightly uncomfortable and I shook my head. **

**  
"It gets easier, ****even Uncle ****Jasper is doing fantastically." Uncle Emmett laughed and Jasper threw a hateful glance at him. **

**  
"So Ness how was your weekend with Jacob?" Uncle Emmett asked, his eyes twinkling, I almost choked on the apple juice I was drinking. **

**  
"Fine." I snapped. Mom turned to me. **

**  
"What did you do?" She asked. **

**  
"I took her on a real date." Jacob said proudly, dad nodded his head in satisfaction. **

**  
"Sounds like fun." Aunt Alice smiled and turned towards Jasper, whispering in his ear. **

**  
"So how was hunting?" I asked, wanted to change the subject. **

**  
"It was good, Bella got a couple of wolves." Dad grinned and high****-****fived Jacob. **

****

"I think that is repulsive." I gagged. 

**  
"Oh Ness, it's not like Jacob is a wolf, he is a shape shifter." Mom placed her hand on mine, "Jacob smells too bad to eat anyways." She winked. **

**  
"Hey you smell bad too." Jacob wrinkled his nose, another thought pushed into my head, it was my voice but I swear I wasn't thinking it. "See how he acts with Bella?" **

**  
"Do I smell ok?" I asked, looking at Jacob. **

**  
"You smell great Ness, must be because you aren't full blood vampire." He shrugged and I nodded, I would feel bad if I smelt bad. I ignored my head and kept sipping at my apple juice. The bell rang and I jumped up, grabbing Jacobs hand and pulling him away from the table, we didn't even say goodbye to anyone. **

**  
"Ness, slow down, Ness are you ok?" Jacob asked, I slowed and walked normally. **

**  
"Fine, I just didn't want them to push about last weekend." I lied, it came out smooth****,**** and even I believed it. **

**  
"We have to dress out for gym today." He pointed out and I nodded, we stopped outside the locker room, he kissed my cheek. **

**  
"See you in a few." He whispered. I watched him walk farther down the hall, to the boys locker room and then I went into mine, Aunt Rosalie was waiting. **

**  
"Hey kiddo, so how was the weekend really?" She asked, I raised an eyebrow at her. **

**  
"Fine****,**** be like your parents." She laughed and followed her, she handed me a uniform, it was ugly, long blue basketball pants and a gray t-shirt. I dressed quickly, it was strange with all these girls around me. I followed Aunt Rosalie out, ignoring all the other girls, several shot glares at me. Jacob wasn't in the gymnasium but Jonathon was and strode towards me. **

**"Hey Wren." He smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder. **

**"Hey, were is Jacob?" I asked, he shrugged. **

**"Coach was talking to him about something." I looked around but couldn't spot them. **

**"Relax, come hang with me." He suggested and I just stood there. "I was thinking, I need to hunt tonight and I hoped you would come with me?" He asked, Jacob came in and I smiled. **

**"I'll think about it." I went towards Jacob and he placed his hands on my waist, hoisting me in the air, I giggled. **

**"Guess what." He asked when I returned to the ground.**

**"I give up****,**** what?" I laughed. **

**"The couch just asked me to join the football team." I was shocked for a minute then grinned. **

**"Jacob that would be so cool!" I grinned, "I am sure no one would have a problem with it, you can control your strength right?" I asked, he nodded. **

**"Of course, I would love to play." He paused, "Emmett said no though." I nodded, **

**"It would be hard for him, to long around blood, but you don't have that problem." I grinned. **

**"I am so glad you're for it, but I would be gone a lot for practice." He trailed off. **

**"Its fine, I get to watch you, and be your own personal cheerleader!" I grinned, he got this really sexy look in his eye and I smirked at him. **

**"Would you wear those really sexy cheerleading outfit?" He asked innocently. **

**"You want other people seeing me like that?" I countered, he suddenly looked horrified. **

**"Fine, but how about at home?" He placed his large hand on my side and I hit him playfully. **

**"I do remember when we did the whole cheerleader/ football player don't you Em?" Aunt Rosalie was standing next to me grinning. **

**"That was fun, but I can't see my little innocent niece…" He shuddered, I blushed, something I didn't do often. Aunt Rosalie laughed and they walked away again. **

**"Well that was awkward." I muttered, Jacob kissed my lips lightly. **

**"No PDA, now split into groups, girls vs. boys." The couch yelled and we jumped apart, grinning at each other, I made my way to the right side with Aunt Rose and Uncle Em, and Jacob to the other side. The couch set balls down along the black line, half court. "The game is dodge ball, you get ****h****it your out no questions, I don't care where you get hit, don't aim for people8 0s heads." He blew his whistle and Aunt Rose and I were across the gym floor as fast as we could without drawing suspension, we grabbed two balls each and started picking off students, dodging their feeble throws and laughing in their faces. Suddenly it was just Aunt Rose and I against Jacob and Uncle Emmett. **

**"Jacob Black you hit me with that ball and I swear you won't be having fun for a long time." I hinted, and he looked at Emmett sadly. **

**"****Ditto**** for you big boy." Aunt Rosalie laughed. The****y**** raised their arms and Uncle Emmett threw at me, Jacob at Rosalie, I dodged the ball, and Rosalie wasn't ready, it smacked her in the leg, I grabbed both balls and looked at Jacob, he shrugged. **

**"You are so dead mutt." She growled low enough for just us four to hear, "You have to sleep but I don't." I laughed and watched her sulk to a corner of the court. I had the only two balls. I was staring at them, Jacob was the easiest target, he had slowly reflexes' than Uncle Emmet, but just barely. I aimed at Jacob and threw, curving it slightly it w****h****acked Emmett in the chest. I cracked up laughing at his expression, it was shock, he couldn't believe I had hit him****. H****e stuck his tongue at me and walked towards Rosalie. Jacob and I had the ball, I looked towards our little audience, Jonathon smiled at me and I redirected my attention to Jacob, he raised his arm, I raised mine, we thr****ew**** at the same time…**

**This is a silly cliffhanger, and a filler chapter. I needed to clear a few things up and set up for what happens next chapter. Did you all like my Sneak Peak? I think I will be doing that every now and again.**


	19. I Will Survive, I Think

**So… I got 11 review's, I told you guys to beat my last chap reviews unstead you did worse, but I cant complain because I am sure you all thought I was dead. So let me explain. 1) I got my computer taken away for a 67 in spanish and then when I got it back I had to go to florida for a family vacation and was forced to leave my computer behind! So I got back yester day and am already updating! Hoorah!!**

Chapter nineteen

"I will survive… I think"

I saw Jacob's ball come whirling at me, I had let mine go at the same time, I leaned back, my hands hitting the ground as the ball went just above my body and then I kicked my legs up, coming to a handstand poise and then back over, a complete circle. I earned a few aww's and claps, and cheers from Aunt Rosalie and Emmett. I looked over at Jacob, he was coming up from the ground, a grin on his face, a nice solid red mark on his face and I laughed.

"Got you!" I smiled and he grabbed my waist pushing me up in the air then catching me.

"Well done Ness." He kissed my cheek.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked, slightly touching his cheek with my finger tips.

"I will survive I think." He teased, I hit his arm playfully and he let me go, I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Well done Wren, that was really stellar." He grinned, and I held back a laugh, stellar?

"Thanks Jonathon." I smiled, couch blew his whistle and we went back to the locker rooms.

"Nice duck Ness." Aunt Rosalie smiled, I thanked her and got dressed, a few other girls congratulated me. "You definitely didn't get any of that from your mother, you should have seen her in gym class, she could barely stay standing." Aunt Rosalie sneered, I laughed and walked out. I couldn't imagine my beautiful, graceful mother clumsy. Jacob was talking to the couch again, he clapped his shoulder and then walked away, Jacob grinned at me.

"First practice is tonight!" Jacob announced.

"That's great Jake." I smiled and kissed his cheek. I had a feeling the rest of the day would go by really fast.

* * *

And it did, already I was leaving the parking lot without Jacob, I left him my car and was riding home with my parents, both didn't see any harm in Jacob being on the team. He wouldn't lose his temper, he had proven that in the woods and he wouldn't ruin this for me, I was glad my family trusted him so well, at least most of my family, Aunt Rosalie to say the least was not happy. I ignored her as I went inside.

"He is going to ruin everything, he is just a mutt." Echoing in my ears. I went up and started on my homework but I knew it wasn't going to distract me for long, it was too easy and soon I was finished, I looked longingly out the window, the sun was still high over head.

"Hey Wren still in for that hunting trip?" I looked around, and then remember his talent.

"Definitely I really need to get out of this house." I answered him in my mind. I opened the window and jumped, landing on the balls of my feet I lit out for the forest, soon, I saw Jonathon running next to me and I gave him a curt nod. I let my sense overwhelm me, I could smell a fox. It was so much like Jacob so I ignored it, then came a deer and I just didn't feel like a carnivore, I smelt it next, a bear, I had always enjoyed bear, black bear more than anything and in Canada there was plenty of them, I streaked off towards it, heading west, I entered a clearing when I saw her and stopped there were others, less blood and two cubs came trailing behind her, I regained my control and cursed my luck, Jonathon didn't stop and she roared, her bear's running in fright, I ran at him, knocking him down, he turned at me, his control back now.

"What was that for?" He yelled.

"She had cubs! You can't take a mother away from her cubs!" I yelled back, looking for a new target, one that didn't have babies with her.

"Sorry Wren, I let myself go too much." Jonathon apologized.

"It's fine." I curtly nodded and grinned, "Bobcat to the south, there are four males getting ready to battle it out."

"Let's interrupt shall we?" he asked, he held out his hand and I took it, we started running, I took my hand from his right before a tree came between us, I dodged them, left and right, I jumped up onto a branch, hopping from tree to tree, there they were, each circling the other and I grinned, I hung on a branch and right before one stepped underneath me I dropped, landing on his back, killing him, I side flipped to the other, snapping his neck and kicked one, braking his neck, Jonathon had killed the other.

"Thanks for killing one of mine." He grinned.

"Couldn't help myself." I grinned back and tore at one, sucking down the warm liquid, I drained one completely and moved on to the second one, draining it too. My belly was filled, I could hear the blood moving around and I felt sick for an instant, but just an instant.

"How far away are we?" I asked.

"Well we are in the mountains and the closest range is the White mountain range in Vermont, so we went along the coast line into the United States and through Maine." He shrugged.

"Let's go!" I cried and started running along the coast line, I slowed when we entered Canada. "So why don't you try out for football?" I asked, he laughed.

"I have no interest in playing around with humans." He shrugged.

"I agree, but Jacob has always loved football, I'm glad he gets the chance to play.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Let's swim." I smiled, he raised an eyebrow.

"Instead of going along the coast let's swim to Halifax!" I told him.

"It's too far, you will get tired." He shook his head, I scowled.

"I'm just as tough as you!" I stopped walking and put my hands on my hips.

"I am just saying you aren't developed enough, swimming is much more demanding than walking or running." He explained I stared him down. "I'm not going to win am I?" he asked, I shook my head. "I am going to have to drag you through the water." He groaned.

"Are you saying you aren't strong enough to drag me if need be?" I flirted. I stopped dead, flirted?

"Are you saying I'm going to have t drag you?" he countered?

"Touché." I grinned, mentally cursing myself for continuing to flirt.

"I hate getting wet." He muttered, I laughed. He took my hand and started running, I couldn't run fast enough and I pounced onto his back.

"I can't keep up!" I told him.

"Then hold on tight!" his voice barely reaching my ears over the wind. He skidded to a stop, the gulf sparkled below us. "Are you sure we have to do this?" He asked.

"Yes, I love swimming!" I grinned and dove off the cliff. I heard a splash next to me and when I broke the surface he nodded at me. "Beat you across!" I yelled playfully. I started to swim; he kept pace with me easily and slowed when I did.

"You're getting tired." He pointed out.

"I'm fine." I sputtered. I could see the shore and I pushed harder.

"You won't be able to run home if you us all your strength, just let me help." He offered his hand.

"I can… swim… across… all by… myself." I panted.

"Stop being so stubborn!" He laughed, I realized he was right, I was tired. I didn't understand how I came to this realization but I was too tired to care, I took his hand and let him drag me across the rest of the gulf.

"Well that was fun!" I smiled when he set me on the shore.

"I'm wet." He groaned, draining water from his shirt. Suddenly my mind screamed for me to kiss him, I didn't know why. I wouldn't kiss him, I loved Jacob. Could I love him too? Could I love him more than Jacob? I tried to push the thoughts from my mind, they seemed so foreign. He came closer and the strange feelings won, our lips touched, I don't think I liked it. Our lips didn't fit like Jacobs did with mine; he pulled away and flashed a smile at me. Dazed and confused I just shook my head. I liked it, even if it was strange, it was something new, even if it wasn't Jacob. I tried to push these thoughts from my mind, I loved Jacob, I always would.

"I need to go home." I whispered and started walking away.

"See you later." Jonathon called. I started running, I had cheated on Jacob. I was a horrible person, a horrible girlfriend. I made it back the house and smiled. Mom was on dads back, laughing as he spun around. He was trying to take a football from her and she tossed it delicately to Auntie Alice who skipped across the field, dodging Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper.

"We won!" Mom clapped and flipped effortlessly off dads back.

"Girls beat boys at everything!" Auntie Alice giggled.

"Even their precious football!" Mom finished in glee. Uncle Emmett staled off and Aunt Rosalie followed happily. Uncle Jasper through Auntie Alice on his shoulder and ran with her screaming and laughing.

"Aww are you mad?" Mom asked and ran her hand along his shoulder; he shuddered and shook his head. I laughed finally bring attention to myself.

"How was hunting?" Dad asked.

"Fine." I shrugged.

"Jonathon and his family are coming over for a baseball game tomorrow night." Mom told me. I tried to keep my face composed but they noticed.

"What's wrong?" Dad asked suddenly worried.

"Do you think people can put their thoughts in someone else's mind?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Mom laughed.

"When I am with Jonathon, I feel things I shouldn't, I think with speaking to people in their minds he can also make you think things. Make you want what he wants you to want." I stuttered, trying to understand for myself what I was trying to say.

"Oh Renesmee your just having strange feelings because you are growing up." Mom patted my shoulder.

"No really something is going on. They aren't my thoughts, when I am no longer around him, I don't think them anymore!" I told her.

"Just give it time, you'll understand you're feeling soon enough." Dad promised and mom pulled him into the house. I collapsed on the porch feeling like I needed to cry when I felt strong hands take hold of my face and bring my eyes to his.

"Jacob!" I breathed happily.

"Hey Ness." He kissed my lips lightly.

"How was practice?" I asked.

"Good I'm starting quarter back!" he winked. I smiled and he kissed me again, now this was right, Jonathans kiss was nothing compared with this. I opened my mouth and Jacobs tongue plunged in, let him have dominance. He kissed down my neck before he stopped.

"I missed you." He grinned, I pushed him into the woods, making sure I blocked his thoughts from daddy. I unbuttoned my pants and guided his hands under my panties, he groaned.

"You're so wet Ness." He whispered gruffly and he was right, my panties were practically soaked. He snaked an arm around my waist as one of his large fingers slipped between my folds. I leaned my forehead against his chest.

"Let's find somewhere we can be alone." I hinted. He pulled his finger from me painfully slowly and popped it in his mouth.

"Gladly." He grinned and we started running. When we were well out of ear shot and I couldn't take it any more I stopped, pouncing on Jacob and he lowered me down on a bed of soft moss. He had my shirt off in a flash and my bra was unclasped without a problem, he was getting good at this. He kissed down my neck and stopped at my breast, sucking it as it hardened; he started pulling my jeans down my slender legs slowly.

"Jacob." I moaned, he grinned and kissed down to my stomach, my jeans were off and so was my panties and he thrust two fingers into me and I gasped. He kissed my stomach and returned his mouth to my breast, biting gently. "Jacob Black!" I muttered and bucked my hips against his fingers. I flipped us over and grinned, "My turn." I tore his shirt off and slid his jeans off his body, along with his boxers. I kissed his neck, moving down his stomach, his rock hard six pack and licked just above his man hood.

"Ness." He warned.

"Shh, I want to do this." I groaned my small mouth barely covering him and I used my hands to finger the rest of him. He was so hard, but I knew I could make him harder.

"Ness your killing me, get back up here." He growled and I kissed back up his stomach to his mouth and he slowly flipped us so he was back on top. He sucked my bottom lips before he stopped kissing me. He winked and roughly massaged my breast and he parted my legs, his head disappearing in between.

"Jacob?" I asked, I heard a snicker and suddenly his tongue flicked between my fold. "Oh Jacob please?" I begged and his tongue plunged in, and I wiggled my hips as he dipped his tongue deeper into my core. He stopped when I started to stop breathing and kissed my lips again. I could feel him at my opening, he shoved down hard, and I whimpered and bite his shoulder to keep from crying out. He pounded harder, my body already use to him and working with him. We both hit our breaking points at the same time and I gasped staying still in his arms. He stayed in me, moving his hips teasingly.

"Shit I made you bleed." I inspected his shoulder where I had bitten him.

"I didn't even notice." He laughed and I sucked on the wound, removing all the blood.

"Mhmm, best blood ever." I hummed, fighting the urge to take more. Jacob laughed and kissed my forehead.

"You can have some whenever you want." I closed my eyes and relaxed, groaning when Jacob recovered, hardening again in me and he started moving in and out of me again.

* * *

I stared at the white ceiling; Jacob snored lightly beside me, his arm draped over my stomach. I traced his face absently thinking about my day. I decided even if my parents didn't believe me didn't mean it wasn't possible. Kissing Jonathon was so different than kissing Jacob. It didn't fit; it wasn't flawless and easy as it was with Jake.

"Wren are you awake?" Jonathon's voice filled my mind.

"Yes what do you want?" I answered.

"You're still mad for kissing you huh?" He asked.

"Yes and you have to promise not to do that again." I said sternly.

"I can't promise that." His laugh echoing in my mind.

"I'll tell Jacob." I warned.

"No you won't, you won't want him knowing perfect little Wren was a bad girl friend." He teased. It hit my heart directly and I knew he was right. "You better be careful when fucking him." He said, seriously now. I flinched, I wasn't being fucked, I was being loved.

"I told you that's my business." I growled.

"I know Wren but you're still growing, you have a year left before you even reach the point of maturity, before you stopped growing." I could feel him smirking.

"What are you saying?" I demanded.

"You can still get pregnant." He whispered.

**Oh Crap! Hahah. So you tell me, should Renesmee get pregnant? How bad was that cliff hanger? The only way to tell me is if you REVIEW!**


	20. Realization

**Well here is some exiting news, I have finished planning out the rest of this story!! Hoorah! Second exiting news, its summer so start looking forward to more updates!! Bad news... my computer has stopped working so i have to use the family computer for awhile untill its fixed, that will slow down updates since this stupid thing is soooo slow and someone is always on this thing. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter Twenty

"Realization"

I laid awake the entire night, Jonathon didn't speak again. I was left in deafening silence. Jacobs snores seemed small and inferior. Was Jonathon telling the truth? Was Grandfather Carlisle wrong, was he really a year off? He said I had reached maturity, but I still was getting my monthly period, did that mean I was still changing. Was I pregnant? What if I was, what would Jacob think, what would he do? Would he try to destroy it like Daddy did to me? Would I protect it like my mother did for me? Would Jacob leave? Would I have to leave? What if my family was so ashamed and disgusted with me that I was turned away? Did they love me enough to accept anything that would happen? What would my child me, a monster? A mix between a werewolf and vampire and human? Could it even survive, be normal at all? Would it be disfigured, healthy physically and mentally? My mind raced a million miles a second. Each question brought a series of more questions until I was so overwhelmed I started to cry. Soft tears, and muffled hiccups that I couldn't control. I started to pull out of Jacobs arms, trying not to wake him but it was futile.

Jacob's POV

I felt her warmth leave me, I could her her crying and I didn't understand why. I shot up immediately and I could tell by the look on her face that she was angry she had woken me.

"Ness honey what the matter?" I asked, reaching for her. She sat on the edge of the bed, just staring at me. My fingers grazed her arm and she shuddered and yanked it away from me. I felt as if a knife was in my heart, had I hurt her. She seemed fine, laying in my arms just a few hours ago. "Renesme whats wrong?" I asked and sat up, not touching her but holding my arms out.

"No." She shook her head, her curls bouncing and hitting against her tear stained cheek.

"Why not?" I asked, lowering my arms.

"I don't deserve you, I'm a horrible girlfriend." She said, her eyes on the floor, no longer looking at me.

"What are you talking about. Renesme I love you, more than anything and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are everything to me, the sun and the moon, my whole world." I reminded her, what had she done that she believed I wouldn't love her? She reached out and placed her hand on my cheek, showing her hunting with Jonathon, how he had helped her across the ocean, they were laughing and enjoying themselves. I didn't see anything wrong with her having a friend, she pulled back her hand suddenly.

"Im sorry." She whispered.

"Ness you can be friends with anyone you want, just because you hang out with a boy I don't particularly enjoy doesn't mean I will hate you for it. Ness I love you no matter what you do, who you like, or with whom you spend your time." I smiled and hugged her to me. She melted in my arms, she cried into my shirt and I suddenly knew this wasn't all that she was upset about. I also knew I couldn't push or force her to tell me. She would tell me in time. I just had to have patience and give her that time. She fell asleep in my arms, and I rocked her back and forth for the rest of the night.

Renesme's POV

I cried into his shirt, I cried because I didn't have the courage to show him what really happened. I cried because I had pulled my hand away before he could see I had kissed Jonathon. I cried because deep down I knew I was pregnant. I cried because Jacob would be disgusted by what we had created, a hybrid, a monster. I cried because I knew there was only one thing to do and it would destroy Jacob. It would break my parents hearts and my family. I cried because at that moment I realized I had no other choice.


	21. Decisions

**Well I've had people begging me not to let Ness leave Jacob. I won't tell you what i have decided but i will tell you that this story sometimes writes itself. I have it all planed out on a notecard but it seems that something is always added and makes me change my plans, always for the best of course. I hope that even if you wanted Ness to leave, or if you didnt you will be OK with my choice, and the way these characters have asked me to write there story. **

**FVC**

Chapter Twenty One

I woke curled up in Jacobs arms. he was awake and still rubbing my back. I felt so secure and loved at that moment that all my fears and worries were out of my mind. I wanted to close my eyes and just go back to sleep. Fearing what would happen if I was to wake up. My fears were correct, as I woke up more and more all my fears rushed back into my mind. All the plans I had made last night as Jacob held me. I had two tests left before I made my final decision. I knew, with a heavy heart, that I would pass both.

"Morning Ness." Jacob whispered and kissed my head. I didn't speak, truthfully I didn't hear him, at least I didnt comprehend that a response was needed. "Ness are you OK? Do you want to talk?" He asked. That one word broke me from my train of thoughts. "talk". I wanted to talk, I wanted to tell him everything, I wanted to know he would understand and love me no matter what. I felt, a strange pull, in my head telling me he wouldn't understand, that he would hate me. I couldn't tell him.

"No I'm fine. Don't worry." I smiled and wiggled from his grasp. He gave me a sad look. His arms looked so empty with out me in them and I ached to crawl right back into his arms and forget everything but us. I had to start distancing us. I had to start asking for space, if I was truly to leave him. I went into the bathroom and started the shower. I had a feeling this was going to be the longest school day of my entire life.

* * *

I felt as if I was watching myself from outside my own body. I watched as Jonathon gave me a knowing look, how he smirked when I refused to touch Jacob. When I refused a kiss, when I pulled from his grasp, when I tore my eyes from his hurt ones. I watched as Jacob walked away from me, his fist curled in rage, rage that wasn't directed at me but at himself. He was angry with himself, because he couldn't fix me, because he didn't know what was wrong with me. I ignored my parents worried glances, and managed to avoid Auntie Alice and Aunt Rosalie all day. My father wasn't quite so easy, he found me in the halls and whisked me to the school roof, he looked angry, and for once I didn't care. I didn't care that I was affecting people, I didn't care what they felt now. I knew how they would feel, when I was gone. This was nothing compared to what it would be like after I was gone. I forced myself to pay attention to my father as he paced back and forth in front of me.

"What did Jacob do?" He suddenly asked, I looked up at him bewildered. He thought this was Jacob's fault? Why was it always someone else's fault. I wasnt perfect, why couldnt for once it be my fault?

"Nothing. He is perfect." I answered mechanically.

"Then why are you fighting?" He countered.

"We aren't." I said simply.

"You haven't let him touch you all day, you look out of place. Like you aren't really here." He explained.

"Do you hear something?" I asked. "I mean do you hear anything that might be masked by my heart beat?"

"What?" He asked.

"Do you?" I asked.

"No your heart beat is normal, well normal for you." He assured me. Then it hit me, my heart beat would be so fast and to loud for any one to hear my child's. Mom had said that pregnancy tests hadn't worked, so they wouldn't for me either. I couldn't tell my family, I had to leave, I already knew I had to leave. It wasn't until that exact moment I realized I knew exactly where i had to go. The one person like me, that could help.

Jonathon

* * *

I managed escaping from the roof before my dad could ask any more questions. I hid from Jacob the rest of the day, he had practice after school, and the family was going hunting. I would be alone. I saw Jonathon leaning against his car and I swerved over to him.

"Wren, have you thought about what i said?" He asked,

"Yes, and I'm almost positive I am pregnant. My period is late, I should have gotten last week, If what you say is right then I should have my period for another year. Jonathon I don't know what to do. I can't tell my parents, I can't even tell Jacob. They wouldn't understand. They thought I was a monster at first. Think what they would think of a human, werewolf and vampire. I cant do that, I have to leave."

"I have just the place you can go." He smiled and opened the passenger door to his car. I looked at him, and made my decision. I climbed in with out a second thought.

**There, how was that? I hope to get some feedback. What you all think and what you think my happen in the future. REVIEW!**

**FVC**


	22. Liar Scum

**Well aren't you lucky, two updates in one day. You have summer to thank for that! Enjoy, this is Jacob's side to the fatal day, when Ness climbs into Jonathon's car.**

Chapter Twenty Two

I couldn't help but feel that with each passing moment I was losing more and more of my beautiful Renesme. I couldn't fathom what was wrong and I knew by bugging and demanding she explain what was wrong I would just push her farther away. She wouldn't let me touch her, I couldn't even hold her hand, or hug her. I could feel that scum Jonathon glaring happily at me. His smirk prominent on his face, triumph, like he had won something. The scary thing was, what was the prize, or who? I watched as Ness dragged her feet down the hallway, she was avoiding me, taking new routes to class, avoiding her entire family. Rosalie glared daggers at me and I knew she would kill me if anything was to happen to her niece. I groaned and turned, balling my fist in anger. What had I done wrong? Why couldn't I protect her from what was bothering her, why couldn't my love fix her, why wasnt I enough? I went through practice like a robot. I played well, but kept my strength to a minimum. I found Ness's car still in the parking lot and took out my spare key. How had she gotten home? Did she run? I drove home quickly, deciding I would confront her and demand answers as soon as I arrived. I pulled up the long drive so find eight extremely scared looking vampires. They all stared at my car with hopeful expressions. As I grew closer their faces fell. I climbed out as Edward came towards me.

"Do you know where my daughter is?" He asked.

"What, she isn't home?" I roared.

"No, she never came home from school today. She has never done that before." Bella said quietly, she was sitting on the porch, dry sobbing. Edward flashed to her sides and took her face in his hands, whispering to her urgently.

"We have to find her." I yelled. They all shook there heads.

"We lost her scent a mile away from the school, she was with Jonathon." Carlisle spoke.

"That scum? We dont even know him!" I seethed.

"Calm down, we cant go rampaging around. Lets all calmly go to their home and ask if they have seen her." He suggested. I nodded as we all piled in cars. The drive was quick, we drove ridiculously fast. Kelly meet us at the door.

"What a wonderful surprise, I thought we were to come to your home tomorrow." He smiled, fakely to me.

"We are missing a family member and were wondering if you have seen her." Carlisle spoke.

"Her name is Renesme, and she was last with you son!" I spat, making "son" sound more like "scum". Carlisle and Edward flashed me warning looks and I shut my mouth and balled my hands into fists. Digging my nails into my palms.

"I haven't seen her since I last visited you home. Jonathon may have though." He suggested and turned towards the house. "Jonathon would you please come outside?" He asked the house. Seconds later he came prancing out the door. "They seem to have misplaced Renesme, have you seen her?" He asked him, he looked at us with... sympathy?

"She was upset today, she wouldnt tell me why. Just told me goodbye and that she would see me later and ran off onto the woods. I assumed she was heading home and leaving her car for Jacob after pratice." He explained angelically.

"Liar." I seethed, his eyes flashed to mine for a moment, hate sparkled in them before his mask was back and his eyes were on Edward.

"I promise, you can read my mind, can you not? Do you see, hear anything that would make you think differently?" He asked. "I am sorry she is missing, maybe though she just needs some time alone. Wren is a sensible girl, im sure she will be home soon." He smiled.

"Her name is Renesme." I snapped.

"Thank yoy for your help. If you have any information please tell me." Edward smiled and dragged me to the car.

"He is lying, you said yourself that you lost Ness's scent a mile from school. did she go into the woods?" I asked.

"No." Edward answered.

"Then he is lying, why cant you see that he is bad news. What if he took her?" I babbled, my Ness, my beautiful Renesme was in trouble and no one would listen.

"We go home and we wait. If she isnt home by tomorrow afternoon, we will start a search party." Carlisle said and we all climbed into the cars and headed home. As soon as we pulled up and came to a stop I was out of the car and sitting on the porch.

"Sitting there all day and night isn't going to help." Alice huffed at me. "We are all upset she is missing, we all love her."

"I know, but you can live with out her, you have Jasper and Bella has Edward and Rose has Emmett and Carlisle has Esme. I don't have anyone but her. She is everything, I'll die without her." I whispered, staring at the woods. No one spoke to me again, I watched the sun set and willed for her to appear through the tree's. What could Ness have possibly done, or thought, that she would leave? Or was I right, had Jonathon finally snapped and taken her? I didn't budge from my spot in the stairs all night.

**I know, i kept you guys from finding anything else about where Ness is or what she is thinking but i really wanted to show the pain and hurt that Jacob was feeling. How much he really loved her. I hope i wrote his feeling well. Review!**


	23. Destination

**Well here it is! You finally find out where Ness is going, and trust me it suprised me! I did not plan this what so ever! It just was where she needed to go.**

Chapter Twenty Three

As soon as I closed Jonathon's car door, I felt wrong, like I wasn't suppose to be here, that Jacob would love me no matter what. Almost as quickly as those thoughts came they were masked by thoughts that this was the only way. That Jacob would be disgusted, that my parents would try to destroy the child growing inside me. Jonathon climbed in and smiled at me, I gave him my own weak smile in return.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"I have a hidden account, so I plan on buying you a ticket on that so my parents cant see and I'll meet up with you as soon as everything calms down here and they wont suspect me helping you run away." He grinned, I could tell he was impressed with him self and his master plan.

"Sounds like a good plan, but where are we going?" I asked again.

"Forks, Washington. My family has a vacation house right off First beach in La Push." He explained. I nodded and turned to look out the window as Ileft my home behind. La Push sounded so familiar but Iwas to tired and emotionally strained to remember why. I fell asleep on the drive to the air port.

* * *

Jacob's POV

Never once did Ness come striding through the tree's, never once did she come from behind me and wrap her arms around my neck, cooing in my ear, never once did she come out of the woods dragging her wounded body, never once did Jonathon ever come to us with news of her death, never once did he come chasing her into our clearing, never once was I able to rip him to was well into the morning and the sun was almost directly over head, signifying it would be midday and my family would finally start a search party for her. After all, she couldn't have gone that far could she?

"Jacob?" Some one ask, I turned to see Alice staring at me.

"Are we starting?" I asked, she shook her head.

"There is no reason to start. As soon as we made the decision to start a search party i had a vision. She isnt in Halifax, let alone the entire island of Nova Scotia." She said sadly.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"I don't know, I think she is blocking me. She got on a plane and then disappeared." Alice said frustrated.

"Since when was she able to block you? I knew she was fuzzy but she has never been able to block you completely." I yelled frustrated, Jasper appeared at her side.

"She is doing all she can do, don't snap at her." He snarled, i hung my head.

"I'm sorry i am just so worried, she is everything Jasper. She is my Alice." I smiled, hoping he would understand i loved her just as much as he loved Alice.

"I know, and i promise to do everything i can to find her." He vowed, Alice nodded.

"I think we are the only ones too. Edward and Bella took off to England, since that was one of her favorite places. They will search there. Rosalie and Emmett have chosen South America. Carlisle and Esme have Canada. Jasper and I have Mexico, and then the States. Then we will split up again and start searching smaller places, like Greenland, Iceland, Asia, Scotland, Ireland. I promise we will find her." Alice vowed.

"She didn't leave the states." I smiled, "Don't ask how i know, but i don't think she did." Alice shrugged.

* * *

Ness's POV

Jonathon bought my airplane ticket, showed me the gate, even had them seat me early. He kissed my cheek and handed me a peice of paper and a key.

"Follow this map to the house, A rental car will be waiting for you when you land in Port Angeles. Thats the key to get in." he handed me a wad of cash. "This is your spending money, food, clothing, anything you want." He kissed my cheek again and pushed me down the tunnel. I took my seat and dozed off and on. I woke up half way through the flight, my brain feeling clear for the first time in so long.

"One hour until landing." The pilot spoke and i took to looking out the window. The hour pasted quickly and i held tight to the arm rest as we bumped to a stop, my ears popping. The airport was tiny, i had been in alot of airports, all seemed the same to me, but there was something about this certain one that was so familiar. I found the rental cars easily and frowned at Jonathon's choice. It was a Ferrari, black and sleek and was sure to catch everyone attention, great.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but this is a bit much for me, i know its short notice but do you have anything less flashy?" I asked sweetly using the Cullen charm to my advantage.

"Not much, we have two older trucks. One red, and one blue." She pointed them out.

"I'll take the red one." I smiled and took the key. Jonathon's directions were perciss and with in an hour i was in La Push and speeding towards my destination. The house was small, definitely smaller than i had ever been in. It was one story and had two bedrooms, two baths, a living room and a kitchen. My favorite thing was that is was right on the beach. I ditched my purse and headed right out. The sand was soft and warm in between my toes and for once i felt at peace. My head's contestant ache was dull and hardly noticeable. I was so far in my own world i almost didnt notice the four figures walking purposefully towards me... Almost.

**Sorry this chapter needs to go up si I havent done any grammer or sp check so sorry for the inconvience, enjoy and please review!**

**FVC**


	24. Home Sweet Home

**OK well this is the last update for two weeks. Yes i know that sucks but i am going to Mexico for a Mission trip with my church and no cell phones or computer or Ipods are alowed. So keep me in your prayers and i look forward to getting home and getting more updates for you.**

Chapter Twenty Four

Jonathon's POV

As she flew farther and farther away from me I could feel my grip on her mind failing. The sooner I could return to her the better. I never have tried to keep a hold on anyone's mind for so long and so far away but I had to do it. I loved her and as long as she doubted Jacob I could win her over.

Renesme's POV

"What the hell are you doing on our territory bloodsucker?" The largest boy spoke and I winced at the name.

"I am not a blood sucker... at least not completely." I said quietly.

"Holy shit Sam she has a heart beat." A smaller boy gasped.

"Who are you?" The larger boy said.

"I am Renesme Cullen and I truly mean no harm. I still eat human food though I do have to hunt occasional but im on a strict no human diet." I smiled.

"Cullen?" They breathed and I had a feeling no one but the larger male had heard anything I had said.

"Cullen, do you have a family Renesme?" The larger one asked, I nodded. "My name is Sam, Renesme how is it that you have a heart beat?"

"I am a freak, half vampire, half human. My mother had me before she was turned." I explained.

"Was you mother by chance Bella Swan?" Same asked, I nodded. "Your father is Edward Cullen, his sisters are Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen and his brothers are Jasper Hale and Emmett Cullen and there parents are Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen?" He continued, I nodded, my jaw hung open.

"How do you know this?" I demanded.

"Welcome home Renesme, this is the town you were born, well technically not in our territory but in your familys." Sam smiled. "I see you mean us no harm. May we take you back to my home, I believe we have a lot to talk about." He offered his arm and I nodded falling into step beside him, rejecting his arm.

"I had completely forgotten this is where it all started." I grinned, I knew this sounded familiar but I didn't bother to find out why.

"Thats strange Renesme, how did you not remeber when you came her? Did you not come with your parents?" Sam asked.

"Please, call me Ness, my whole family does, well expect mom." I smiled. "And to answer your question, I was under a lot of stress... Sam can you keep a secret?" I asked, he nodded.

"Of course."

"I ran away." I said quickly. We walked up a short drive and Sam held open the screen door and I walked in. A beautiful women was washing dishes when she turned to us it took all my power not to gasp. The whole side of her face was pulled down my long crude scars.

"This is Emily, my wife. Emily this is Renesme Cullen, daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen." Emily smiled.  
"Welcome, I think the cookies are just about finished. Sam pointed to a chair in their little kitchen and I took it happily.

"Ness why did you run away?" He asked. I blushed scarlet and one of the boy's let out a whooping laugh.

"That's definitely Bella's child." The smaller boy laughed. I rose an eyebrow and continued.

"My boyfriend... well that's a broad term, he isn't my boyfriend... do you know what an imprint is?" I asked. Sam looked at me in shock.

"Yes, Emily is my imprint." He smiled.

"Oh good so you understand... wait that means your a wolf." I gasped. He looked at me with confusion.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"Jacob is my imprint." I said as if that answered everything. "Well I guess you don't know Jacob." I chuckled.

"Oh we know Jacob." The younger boy said, the same one that had laughed earlier.

"I'm sorry whats your name?" I asked sweetly.

"Embry." He said, "That's Quill and Paul." He pointed them out.

"Oh my god, you are Jacobs old pack." I said in a whisper. "Oh please, you cant call him and tell him you know where I am. If he calls any of you you cant tell him. My family cant find me, especially Jacob." I begged, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Ness i dont know if I can promise you that. For now we will keep our mouths shut. Tell us why you ran away." Sam said sternly.

"Jacob and I... I... I am pregnant." I spit. They all looked at me in silence. "When my mother found out she was pregnant my dad tried to destroy me. I cant imagine what he will do when he finds out I'm pregnant with a half human, half vampire, half werewolf child. Jacob never wanted kids. He would be so angry, he would be repulsed. he would..." Sam interrupted.

"He would love you no matter what. Ness, I know Jacob, I have known him for a long time. True I haven't seen him in almost as long but if you are his imprint he couldn't hate you no matter what he has done. You cant take all the blame, I mean without him you wouldn't be in this situation. As for your family... I don't know, I don't know them as well." Sam assured me, i shook my head.

"You cant tell him, he will call you I am sure of it. He is probley going bonkers trying to find me." I looked up at them, over doing the Cullen charm, it always worked better on men.

"We will keep your secret. If he call's we never saw you." Sam argued.

"Thank you, and it was wonderful to meet all of Jacob's pack. Especially you Quill." I smiled.

"Let me give you a ride home." Embry offered.

"Thats fine, I can run faster than a car." I smiled.

"You can?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I can run as fast as Alice and I am almost as strong as them too." I smiled.

"Do you have a talent?" Sam asked, I smiled. Impressed he knew so much about my family. I nodded and touched his cheek. I showed him when I first meet Jacob and then the last happy memory I had with him before Jonathon told me I hadn't reached maturity.

"You changed him so much." Sam said quietly. "You shouldnt hide from him."

"You promised." I reminded him.

"That i did." He smiled. I walked from the house with a curt nod to Emily and ran down the beach.

* * *

Jacob's POV

Three days and there was still absolutely no sign of her. Kelly and his family had stopped looking and I was still the only one that suspected Jonathon. I hadn't gotten more than five hours a sleep in the past 48 hours and I didn't eat anything but a deer I had pasted while I was in wolf shape. No matter how hard I tried I could not take away being Alpha and return to my pack. I had no contact with them. I had covered half of Canada and was heading home for the night to get some sleep. Alice was pacing when I changed. I didn't bother to try and cover up and Alice didn't say anything just handed me some pants. I pulled them on for Ness's sake.

"Nothing from the others, we need more people. We can't cover the entire world." Alice explained. I nodded.

"I'll call the pack and see if they can keep a look out for her. Call the Denali's and anyone else you can think of." I told her and headed up to Ness's room. I grabbed the telephone and dialed Sam's number. This was bound to be an awkward conversation.

"Hello?" Sam asked.

"Hey Sam, its Jacob." I responded.

"Jacob, well its nice to hear from you brother." He laughed.

"Good too, unfortunately this is a social call. See I ran into the Cullens and imprinted on Bella's daughter Renesme. She went missing about three days ago and I was wondering you have seen a half vampire half human running around down there." I said quickly. There was a long pause. "Please Sam, I know I haven't been in contact but Ness is the world to be. I'll die if i cant find her."

"I Haven't seen her Jacob, but I will tell the pack to keep an eye out for her. Why don't you come down her for a visit soon and we'll help you search Washington and the surrounding states? You can explain this whole Cullen thing and why you have suddenly gone to bloodsucker lover boy." Sam teased.

"I will, I have to finished scoping out Canada and then if I cant find her I will head down there immediately. Thanks so much Sam."

"No problem. Get here soon." Sam said sternly and I could feel the necessity of coming down but I didn't understand why. I hung up and crawled into Ness's bed.

"God dammit it Ness where are you?" I muttered before I finally fell asleep.

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe my baby girl had run away. Why didn't she trust us enough to tell us what was wrong?

"Bella we will find her." Edward snarled, his hand held tightly in mine. His eyes flashed in anger, but not against our daughter but at himself.

"You never stop blaming yourself do you?" I asked. "First me, now our daughter."

"I just don't understand why she didn't come to us. She has always come to us. This isn't like her. Its like this weird person has taken over my daughter." He growled.

"She is a teenage girl, what worries me is that she didn't trust Jacob. She didn't tell him anything. That's not like a teenage girl or our daughter." I spoke. Keeping my ears open for any signs of Renesme.

"Do you remeber when she came to us and said something about someone putting thoughts into her head. That someone was controlling her and she wanted to know if that was possible?" He asked, stopping suddenly.

"Yes, we told her she was just a teenage girl." I shrugged.

"What if we were from? What if someone really has been putting thoughts into her head? Into all our heads and we haven't been able to know because that person has been controlling what we think?" He asked.

"Who would want to control Remesme?" I asked.

"I don't know, that's what doesn't make sense, we don't know that many vampires, and those that do we know there powers and this isn't one of them." Edward pulled me to his chest and we just stood there. We always thought better when we had each other close.

"Jonathon. Dang it why didn't I believe Jacob?" I screamed.

"What?"

"Jacob said he was lying, Jacob knew he had something wrong with him. Jonathon can talk to you in your head by putting her words in your head and allowing you to speak the same back. What id he could do the same with thoughts. What if he did indeed kidnap Renesme by putting it in her head to "runaway"?" I demanded.

"Thats a theory." Edward agreed. I looked at him as if he was crazy. "Ok, so you are completely correct... we need to get home.. now." Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me back toward the parked car.

"Call Alice." Edward handed me my cell.

Jacob's POV

I stood there staring at Alice as she told me Bella and Edwards theory.

"I told you guys, I told you from the first day we meet him he was bad news and we hand to watch him." I screamed.

"We know Jacob, but its better late than never." Alice growled.

"Late, Alice its been six days since she was gone!" i pointed out.

"I know, look I went to Jonathon's house and he is gone on a hunting trip for the weekend and will be back on Monday." Alice explained. "The rest of the family will be back Sunday."

"So what we sit around and wait for that bastard to come back here? I don't think so, I am going to keep looking, starting with Forks this weekend. I'll be back before Monday." I snapped and ran out the door, phasing and ruining another pair of jeans.

Renesme's POV

It was Thursday, Jonathon had called and said he would be coming and seeing me for the weekend but had to be back Monday so no one would suspect. The wolves had been over to see me. They promised that when Jacob called they didn't tell him anything. The pack was fun, they challenged me to several races and arm wrestling matches and even a bomb fire which the fire burned blue because of the salt on the wood. It had been a fun week despite the growing hole where Jacob and my family had once filled. I closed my eyes and willed my self to sleep. Jonathon would be here tomorrow and hopefully he had news on my family.

**The next chapter will start with Jacob's journey La Push, Ness's POV on Jonathon's return, and then another little twist. I made this chapter extra long since i will be gone for two weeks. Well enjoy and please review!**


	25. Scratch That

**Ok I know I said I would not have a computer for two weeks but I managed to get a new battery for my laptop before I left and right after mexico I left for Nebraska and I managed to in between workshops, dance's and trying out I got this little tidbit written just to tie you over before I get back. Who knows maybe I will get more out before Monday. Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty Five

"Scratch that"

I paced the room. Jonathon should be here at any moment and the wolves wanted to meet him. They said that it would be educational. I was worried that since this place was so close to home that Jonathon would move me. I was barely content on where I was now. I kept seeing Jacobs face in my mind, happy and smiling, had I taken that away from him? I sighed and collapsed into a couch just as Jonathon was stepping into the door.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey hun, how do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it here, it's almost like home." I smiled, it was home, in a twisted way.

"How is my family?" I blurted. He looked surprised but sat beside me.

"Their doing fine, little worried, they came to my house to see if you where there but they were still going to school but I think they were looking for you a bit at night." He shrugged.

"So they are barley even looking?" I sagged a bit.

"It's a good thing Wren, means they won't find us." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Let me take you to dinner." He pleaded.

"Actually we have a party to go to tonight." I smiled.

"A party?"

"Yea, see I meet these boys on the beach and they invited me and you to a dance on the beach tonight. There will be food and a camp fire and dancing." I smiled.

"Just for awhile, I'm only here for so long." He nodded. I suddenly couldn't wait to be around the boys, Jonathon always makes me feel so strange.

Jacob's POV

I skidded across the dirt on all four paws and took a deep breath. Sam, Embry, Quill, and Seth all stood in front of me, Seth laid a pair of jeans in front of me and I smiled and changed quickly, pulling on a the jeans.

"Thanks." I grinned.

"Welcome home." Sam smiled.

"Ness is home, but thank you." I frowned. I gave side hugs to each of the guys.

"Where having a bomb fire on the beach tonight and I expect you will be coming?" Sam asked.

"I suppose I can take one day off from looking for Ness. I just don't understand why… scratch that, I know exactly why she left. That idiot boy kidnapped her, he can control what you think, and he is twisting up her thoughts!" I growled in outrage.

"We'll find her." Seth smiled and then subtly winked at Sam, he growled under his breath and then it was silent and had me guessing on whether it even happened.

**I can get my email through my phone so even though I am away from my computer all week I can still get ur REVIEWS so don't forget!!**

**FVC**


	26. Humiliation

**Ok well this is one of the final chapters… I know I'm sad too. I think… that it may be three more but I might do a few more. These last three chapters are going to be intense and the true reason why this story is rated M. I'm sorry if you younger but then u shouldn't be reading rated M stories. So please enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty Six

"Humiliation"

Jacob's POV

I had spent the day talking with Seth and Embry, Paul, Quill and Sam ad came to the conclusion that they were all definitely hiding something from me and I regretted taking on Alpha because I would have loved being in there heads right now.

"So the bomb fire is in an hour." Sam smiled.

"That's good?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't been to one in awhile." Sam shrugged and started leading us to the car, we all piled in. The ride was quite and by the time we got to the site a few people were already there. Leah stood at the bomb fire, pacing. Sam jumped out and went straight to her. I tried to listen,

"Is she here?" he asked. Leah shook her head.

"I went to the house but that boy said she they aren't able to come."

"Dang it." Sam muttered and I looked away. Who was this girl? They both stepped away from each other and I finally had it.

"Why did you guys want me down here so bad? I need to be searching for Ness, I'm leaving." I called and Sam shook his head.

"I made a promise that I intended to keep but I'm worried so I'm going to break it." He paused and I arched an eyebrow. "I ran into a girl, and we all became friends with her, we told her stories and laughed but she made me swear not to tell you she was here and I promised but I didn't promise to make sure you came here, so that you could "accidently" find her." He looked down, ashamed at wither he broke his promise or if he was angry he hadn't told me earlier I didn't know.

"Ness is here?" He nodded his head.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" I growled.

"She made me promise, I don't break promise's, she is very persuasive." He shrugged and I chuckled.

"That she is, but I'm glad u told me, and I'm still angry!" I yelled. "Where is she?" He pointed down the beach.

"The only house on the coast." I took off running, not phasing yet, I had to get to her, I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Renesmee's POV

"What do you mean we're not going?" I asked, looking at Jonathon.

"I'm tired and I want to stay here." He shrugged.

"Fine, stay but I'm going." I tried to pass him and he grabbed my arm.

"No, you are not going to go hang out with a bunch of filthy mutts." He growled. I shoved him away.

"They are not mutts and I don't have to do what you say." I snapped and attempted to leave the hallway; he grabbed me again and dragged me into his room, slamming the door.

"You are under my roof and will do as I say; I just want to talk with you." He snarled.

"I don't want to." I spat. My mind was going two ways; one saying to just fold and stay and the other didn't want anything to do with this man, the second one sounded more like me.

"Let me go." I snarled. Then suddenly something in my head snapped and my mind was no longer condridicting its self. It was all me, and it hit me, I had been right. When I told mom that Jonathon could control thoughts, ow had I been so stupid?

"Damn it." He cursed.

"You have been controlling me, telling me Jacob wouldn't love me, that my parents would hate me, that they would destroy my child." I screamed. He didn't say anything just pushed me down on his bed.

"What are you doing?" I screamed.

"I have to make you see, you have choices, and you don't have to be with that mutt." He growled.

"Don't say that." I screamed and fought against his hold, He held strong, his hands held my wrists above my head, sitting on my pelvis. It seemed futile, he was so much stronger than I was, but I wasn't giving up yet.

"You don't get it do you? You aren't even pregnant, you reached maturity weeks ago, as soon as I realized it, that your period would stop, that your heartbeat would mask any small one, I leaped at the chance. I did it because I love you and I knew without Jacob in the way you would love me too."

"Why did you stop then?" I asked.

"I couldn't hold your mind any longer, I just couldn't fight it." He growled.

"I don't love you, I love Jacob now let me go!" I screamed, angry that I had believed him, that I let him have control and my heart shattered at the thought that I wasn't pregnant, that I wouldn't have a little Jacob to run around and laugh, that I would never be a mother.

"You don't understand but I will make you." He smiled and his lips came crashing down on mine, his tongue pushing into my mouth. I wiggled but the hold on me was to tight and I was tiring quickly. He grabbed both my hands and with his one and started to pull at my shirt, letting go of my mouth.

"No stop it!" I screamed as he pulled my shirt off, I tried clawing at me but he pinned my hands down easily, I felt so weak, so human and I hated it. He pinned my hands down with his legs and started to unbutton my pants and it was then that I understood what was happening. "No please stop." I babbled, crying now, hot tears rolled down my cheeks. He slapped me across my face, my cheek stinging.

"You will understand, when this is over." He smiled and I continued crying, he successfully ripped my jeans off, and my underwear. I fought him with everything I had earning a punch to my gut, I started crying harder, my arms so tired, bruising from his hold.

"Please." I begged as he wiggled out of his jeans and boxers, and keeping me pinned down. I hit at him he glared at me and I shrank from his flying fist as it collided with my face. It wasn't hard enough to break bones but I felt blood running from my lip. I had used up my strength and closed my eyes, softly crying, pushing at his arms, there was nothing left to do, but I just couldn't give up. I felt him at my opening, so different then with Jacob. He didn't get me ready, my body was taken completely unaware as he shoved himself heavily in me, I was so dry I felt myself tear and I shrieked in pain, crying harder and he moved himself in and out. "Stop your hurting me." I pleaded, and slowly shrank into myself, I could hear my self crying softly, feel my arms pushing him, trying to get out of his hold, feeling him moving and hating myself for not being able to do anything. I felt like I could be lost forever inside of me. When I heard a crash, a door being thrown in and a loud pop that echoed off the walls and suddenly Jonathon's weight was off of me and I curled up into a small ball, my face hidden in the bed, waiting to die. I could hear the sounds of growls and yelling but nothing seemed to matter except the extreme pain and burning. The humiliation and the fact that I couldn't do anything, that I had been manipulated and then destroyed. At that moment all I wanted was to die.

**At first I was just going to imply this happened but I had been planning this for so long that I felt I needed to explain, if it helps I did not explain it as thoroughly and detailed as I could have because its awkward and I felt it was perfectly written this way. I'm sorry for offending anyone but it's my story and I write for no one but myself. I do hope though that you enjoyed it, no matter how dark it was. **


	27. Tainted?

**I know the last chapter was dark and difficult but it doesn't get any worse than that, please stick with me!**

Chapter Twenty Seven

"Tainted?"

Jacob's POV

I came to the house, smelling Ness everywhere I rejoiced as I bounded up the steps and tapped at the door, nothing. I heard something within, then someone scream. My heart jumped and I knew something was wrong. I threw open the door, and raced towards the sound. I heard a shriek of pain and I stopped outside a door. I could hear soft crying inside and I knew it was Ness. I kicked down the door and froze for seconds. Jonathon was hanging over my Renesmee, her mouth was bleeding and she was crying, bruises covered her arms, and a large one was on her bare stomach, the I realized all she had on was a bra and that Jonathon was inside her, my Renesmee and I snapped, changing into a wolf, Jonathon jumped out of the way and I back flipped towards him, knocking him to the ground. I tore at him. His blood filling my mouth gave me joy. I ripped his arms of, destroying him. I left him, no longer breathing on the floor as I changed, regretting not having pants. I went to the bed. Renesmee was crying, balled up with her eyes closed.

"Renesmee?" She whimpered, I reached for her and as soon as my hand touched her thigh she screamed and threw herself at the back board, rolling into a ball, her large brown eyes staring at me, so filled with pain, tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Renesmee it's me, I promise no one is going to hurt you." I whispered softly, knelling on the bed and coming towards her slowly.

"It's just me, Jacob, Ness I love you, I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner." I spoke, reaching my hand out I touched her again and she whimpered slightly.

"No Ness, please, it's just me, your safe, your safe." I pleaded and suddenly she relaxed, and she put both her arms out and I grabbed her, pulling her into my lap.

"I'm so sorry." She whimpered.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault, I know he controls minds. You didn't do anything, you did nothing wrong. I love you." I soothed her. She buried her head in my chest, crying.

"I'm so sorry Ness, I am so sorry I didn't get here sooner." I whispered as I rocked her. My hand running through her hair.

"I couldn't stop him, he was so strong." She cried. "Am I bleeding?"

"Your mouth is."

"No, I can feel it." She whimpered and I understood what she meant. I laid her down on her back, her eyes locked with mine.

"Let me see." I coaxed her. Placing my hand on her knee, as usual her legs melted open and I growled, he had ripped her.

"I'll be right back." I whispered.

"NO!" She screamed. I picked her up, and carried her to the bath room; I sat her on the counter and opened the cabinet, finding a wash cloth. I wet it with warm water and turned back to her.

"I think this is going to hurt." I whispered as I came towards her. I picked her up again and laid her on the floor. I parted her legs again, Ness was whimpering as I placed the warm towel against her, rubbing as softly as I could, wiping away the blood. I slowly with one finger wrapped with the washcloth entered her and cleaned where it was bleeding. Ness was crying again.

"I'm so sorry Ness." I whispered finishing quickly I scooped her back up. She suddenly looked at me and kissed my lips softly. "What was that for?" I asked.

"I thought you would be disgusted with me, tainted, but you've taken care of me." She whispered.

"I could never ever leave you, no matter what I love you completely." I whispered and kissed her forehead. "Let's get some clothing on you."

"I want to take a shower." She mumbled, I nodded and walked to the shower. Balancing her and turning on the shower was easy. I placed her on her feet, she was wobbly and I kept a firm hand around her waist as she attempted to wash herself. I mostly did it for her, trying not to seem aroused by her, wanted just to take care of her at the moment. It wasn't working; her arms went around my neck as I washed her hair, trying to pay attention to the task at hand. Her hand suddenly ran down my chest and stopped at my pelvis. I looked at her startled as she ran her fingers down my length.

"I just wanted to make sure you really weren't disgusted by me." She whispered her hand now back to my neck, her eyes staring at my chest. I lifted her chin.

"What part of I love you do you not understand. Nothing you ever do will change that, nothing anyone else ever does to you, or to us will ever change that and I will never leave you and I will always be aroused by the mere glace you give me." I explained and then kissed her lips softly, so not to hurt her split lip.

"I just wanted to make sure." She mumbled against my lips.

"Are you satisfied? I was trying to just focus on cleaning you but I couldn't." I smiled.

"Yes, you always satisfy me." She grinned and then her legs gave out. I grabbed her as she tried to stand again. "I'm sorry… I just hurt." She whimpered.

"We need to get you to Sam's house and then home, Carlisle will need to see you." I mumbled, shuddering at the thought of yet another man seeing her. Even if he did give her baths or change her diapers.

"No." She shook her head. "No one else, just you." She begged.

"We'll talk about it when were home." I smiled and rinsed her hair.

Renesmee's POV (**I felt the need to give her side of the rescue but I won't do all of it.)**

Suddenly everything was silent; I heard soft panting then my name being whispered. Something very warm touched my thigh and I freaked, I threw myself backwards, colliding with the head board. My eyes focused on… Jacob?

"Renesmee it's me, I promise no one is going to hurt you." He whispered and knelt on the bed, coming towards me. "it's just me, Jacob, Ness I love you I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner." He touched me again and I had a flash of Jonathon grabbing my wrist and I whimpered.

"No Ness, please it's just me, your safe, your safe." He coaxed me softly. I reached for him and he grabbed me and pulled me into his arms, I continued crying as I buried my head in his chest.

"I'm so sorry." I cried.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault. I know he controls minds, you didn't do anything. You didn't do anything wrong. I love you." He whispered, rocking me. "I'm so sorry Ness, I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner."

"I couldn't stop him, he was so strong." I explained, "Am I bleeding?"

"Your mouth is." He replied.

"No I can feel it." I whimpered, hoping he would understand what I meant. He did.

"Let me see." He smiled, laying me down on the bed he placed his hand on my knee and I could see Jonathon forcing them apart but this was Jacob and I melted to his touch. He growled loudly and swore under his breath.

"I'll be right back." He smiled.

"NO!!" I screamed, the idea of being left alone, in this room was terrifying. I hurt so much, my mouth, my stomach, my arms and inside me, My heart hurt the most, I was so afraid Jacob would never be able to touch me again, I was tainted now.

Jacob's POV

I had Ness dressed and I found a pair of my basketball pants in her suitcase, she shrugged. I pulled them on and scooped her up into my arms. I walked fast, reaching the bomb fire quickly, Sam ran up. Ness tried to bury her head farther into my chest. Her body was shaking violently now and I realized she was afraid of Sam, and all the other men that were scattered around the fire.

"You found her." He grinned then took in her split lip, her bruised arms.

"Oh my god Jacob did you…" he started.

"NO!" Renesmee screamed. "Jonathon did, he…" She trailed off, her cheeks flushed red and she buried her face in my chest. There was almost twenty people staring at her outburst.

"Jonathon… he… he raped my Renesmee." I whispered, knowing only my brothers would hear me.

"I'm so sorry, this is my fault." Sam cursed. "I should have told you straight away, I should have…" Again Ness interrupted.

"It wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's. I made you promise and I was under his control, he could control people's minds. It was his fault and his alone." She mumbled, not able to met Sam's face, her arms tight around my neck and I knew I had to get her away from all these people.

"I need you to go back to the house and burn his body." I told Sam and he nodded as he and Paul started racing down the beach.

"Leah?" I called and she stepped out.

"I need you to drive me somewhere." I smiled, knowing exactly where I had to take her.

"Of course." She agreed and we headed towards her car.

**Ok, so are you all still with me? Haha, where do you think he is taking her?? Review!! I only got 5, and everyone agreed that the chapter was needed. **


	28. I Just Keep Seeing Him

**Well as pointed out by some of my reviews I need to show the mental effects of the event and I hope that I am able to write them as well as I have in my mind. Haha, so please stick with me as the next few chapters will be difficult with her overcoming her mental fear and physical fear of men.**

Chapter Twenty Eight

"I just keep seeing him!"

Renesmee's POV

I kept his hand in mine firmly, leaning against him as he helped me from the car. I looked around my surroundings; it was a small house, with a large garage to the left, tree's almost hiding it from my view. A man was sitting in a wheel chair on the porch, staring at me, I cringed away and tried to get back into the car.

"Ness trust me I wouldn't put you in danger, that's just my dad." Jacob soothed me and wrapped his arm around my waist and practically pulled me from the car and towards the man. He looked like Jacob, older and with longer hair but I couldn't help seeing Jonathon hanging over me, as I fought Jacobs grip.

"Hello Dad." Jacob smiled as we reached the porch.

"It's so good to see you, welcome home." He smiled and then looked at me; I shrank away and buried my head in Jacob's shirt.

"This is Renesmee, my girlfriend and imprint." I heard Jacob explain.

"Is she ok?" He asked and I felt Jacob shake his head.

"No, she was taken from our home by a vampire and…" He trailed off, looking down at me, not sure wither I was ok with him telling his father.

"And raped." I whispered. The words stuck in my heart and I felt as if I had lead weights tied to my body.

"Please come in." His dad called obviously he had heard me. He reached his hand out and I scooted around Jacob until I was behind him.

"I don't think she is going to be able to be around other men, she seems really scared." Jacob explained and turned around pulling me into his arms.

"I completely understand. If you two need anything please tell me." He smiled as we entered the small house. There was a young girl in her late twenty's seated on the couch.

"Paul called me, thank god you found her." She jumped up.

"Too late though." Jacob growled and I closed my eyes, Jonathon's face lingered and I screamed.

"Ness!" Jacob yelled and shook my shoulders, placing me on the couch.

"I just keep seeing him, over and over. He won't leave me alone!" I cried, I couldn't even close my eyes.

"Keep your eyes on me, I'm right here, no one is going to hurt them. I killed Jonathon Ness, he is gone." He assured me as I stared into his face. Jacob, his face soft and kind, was twisted in worry and pain for me and I felt the tears roll down my cheeks.

"I'm so scared, you can't leave me, not even for a second." I begged him, knowing that if he did that Jonathon would invade my mind, that if I couldn't concentrate on him I would have to go back.

"I won't, I'm never letting you out of my sight, ever again." He promised as we past the girl that was standing staring at us and went into a bedroom. It was small, his bed took up three fourths of his room. There was a desk shoved in the corner ad a small closet in the other corner and a very large window. He placed me one the bed and went to the desk to retrieve the phone. He dialed silently as I watched him.

"Hey." He said into the phone.

"Did you find her?" My mother yelled.

"Yes."

"Is she ok?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"We were right Jonathon controls thoughts… he lost control over her mind and then tried to persuade her a different way." Jacob looked at me, my eyes swelled with tears as I started to see Jonathon, hanging over me. I whimpered and Jacob ran to my side and pulled me into his lap.

"What do you mean?" My mother asked.

"He raped her Bell's. God damn it he raped my girl." Jacob yelled and for the first time he burst into tears. I looked at him in shock, crying was my thing; he had always been such a rock. "I am so sorry Bell's I tried to get to her sooner I was too late…" He cried, his tears rolling down his face spattered on my shirt.

"Where are you?" I heard my mom ask.

"My house, he took her to Fork's. Sam was the one to tell me where to find her." He mumbled, trying to fight back tears.

"We'll be there in a few hours." She said sadly and hung up. Jacob chunked the phone against the wall and it smashed in half, leaving a hole in the wall. I jumped in surprise and pulled from his grasp. Kneeling in front of him I wiped at his tears, my own still running down my face.

"Damn it Ness, I'm so sorry." He cried and flopped down on his stomach. I lay next to him, still not speaking. I pushed my body close to him, wincing when I moved my legs. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead, our tears mixing together.

"I love you." I finally choked out before we both cried ourselves to sleep.

Bella's POV

I hung up with Jacob and slowly turned to see Edward standing behind me, his eyes were blacker than I had ever seen. He was frozen, rigid and angry.

"Our little girl, my poor daughter." I whispered before I felt my legs give out as the news sunk in. Edward caught me but the force brought us both down. We couldn't cry, just sit in silence as our hearts broke for our child. The child we had promised to take care of, to always protect and now we had failed.

"I heard what Jacob said on the phone." Someone spoke from the door and I looked up to see Rosalie. "I can help her, I can't fix her but I can help." She whispered before I nodded and Edward helped me up and we ran to the car.

**This is going to end up longer than I expected! So keep reviewing!**

**FVC**


	29. Her own Father

**The next few chapters are going to be mainly from Jacob's POV because im having a difficult time showing the mental pain and the effects of Ness's rape. Bear with me as you here from Jacob's side mostly don't worry though, I do include some Ness in them.**

Chapter Twenty Nine

"Her own Father"

Renesmee's POV

I had woken up only two hours later and continued just to lay there, relaxing in Jacobs's arms and for the first time in the past three days I felt completely safe. Jonathon was dead and Jacob wouldn't let me out of his sight again. I tried to go back to sleep but every time I closed my eyes I would see Jonathon's mocking face.

"Ness are you awake?" Jacob whispered into my hair. I nodded and he sat up, pulling me into his arms he stood and carried me quietly outside to the porch. He sat at the steps; me curled up in his arms. We sat there in silence until the sound of a car came up the drive and he stood placing me on my feet. My heart pounded and I shrank into Jacob's side. His arm wrapped protectively around my shoulder. Mom, Dad, Grandpa and Aunt Rosalie piled out and Dad let out a sigh of relief and ran towards me. I freaked, seeing Jonathon lunge for me when he had me cornered in the hall I screamed and leaped behind Jacob. Daddy stopped midstep, Jacob turned and pulled me into his arms.

"Ness sweetheart it's just your dad." He smiled and ran his fingers through my hair. I relaxed slightly as Mom made her way slowly to my side.

"Oh baby." She whispered and I flung myself into her arms. I cried into her shoulder, everything had almost healed, my lip, the bruises but between my legs still felt like fire. I pulled away from mom and stared at Dad. He gave me a weak smile. I fought with myself, this was my father, he had never laid a hand on me. He had delivered me and saved my mother. He had tucked me into bed and taught me to play the piano. Slowly I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around him stomach. I still couldn't say anything; I had barley been able to speak three words to Jacob. I let go quickly and skidded back to Jacobs's side, wrapping my arms around his stomach.

"Ness we brought Carlisle so he could check you, make sure your healing right." Mom smiled and Carlisle moved forward. I shook my head viciously and looked at Jacob. I told him, I told him that I didn't want any person but him to ever see me without my clothing ever again.

"She said no, she can't handle it mentally." Jacob said firmly, his eyes on me.

"I have to, she could be hurting herself." Grandpa tried again. Jacob's eyes snapped up.

"Have you seen her? Did you see her scream when her own father tried to touch her? She has barely spoken, she can't sleep and she has random flashbacks. She won't allow it, I won't allow it." He snapped and pushed me behind him. Was I really that affected by all this? I could barely think straight let alone realize the abnormalities of my behavior.

"Maybe I could tell you what you need to look for, and you can help her?" He asked. Jacob looked at me and I whimpered slightly but didn't object.

"We can try that." Jacob agreed and helped me back inside. Mom and Dad sat on the empty couch and Carlisle followed us to Jacob's room. He stopped at the door as Jacob laid me on the bed. Jacob turned and closed the door.

"Can you hear me well enough?" Jacob asked.

"Of course." Grandpa answered.

"Alright Ness, you trust me don't you?" he asked and I nodded. My eyes on his. He came towards me slowly and slowly pulled down the sweat pants he had dressed me in and my granny panties along with them. I whimpered and he froze, and then continued.

"I love you Renesmee." He said, over and over. He placed the clothing on the side of the bed and took a deep breath. He placed a hand on my knee and I tried to bite down the rising panic. This was Jacob; he was only there to make sure I was ok. I screamed at myself over and over. When I didn't melt to his touch as usual he placed his other hand and on my right knee and parted them gently. I suppressed a whimper as he knelt down.

"So what exactly am I looking for?" he asked.

"Anything still bleeding?" Grandpa asked.

"No." Jacob answered.

"Describe to me what you see." He ordered.

"The outer barrier is ripped, barley, just a small tear. She is really sore to the touch and it looked just plain raw." Jacob growled as his warm fingers pushed inside of me. It hurt like hell and I was crying silent tears.

"That's good, she should be healed within a day or two more." Grandpa called and then we listened as he walked away, trying to give us privacy. Jacob rested his hand over me completely.

"I am so sorry." He whispered. I sat up, my legs still spread for him. I reached out and touched his face. Showing him that it hurt to have him prodding about then showing him disappear between my legs days before I ran away.

"Ness no." He shook his head. I replayed the image, letting him know that the his tongue was all I wanted right now.

"You think it will ease the sting?" He laughed. I nodded and closed my eyes. He sighed and then very slowly I felt him lower his face and his tongue dart between my aching folds, the burning decreased as his hot tongue plunged gently deeper. This continued for only a minute more before he was suddenly gone and across the room. The bulge in his pants very… large.

"I can't do this Ness. I'll get carried away." He shook his head. I stood and wobbly made my way towards him and placed my hands on his chest. I smiled and slowly ran my hand down his stomach and into his pants.

"Renesmee." He warned but I shook my head and slowly fingered his length. Pleasuring him in the only way could right now. "You don't have to do this; I can live without this for a few days." He growled as I pushed him back towards the bed. I sent out the memory of me needing to do this. I had to, to show myself that I was still me, that Jacob still would let me. I pulled down his basketball shorts and took him with both hands. Trying to cover every place, trying to give him what he had given me. I lowered my face down and took him in my mouth, driving him insane as he fought against himself not to buck his hips against me. He released in my mouth and I cleaned every spot of it up and he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up. My core was aching and not from the burning sensation but from wanting him so badly. We were both naked from the waist down.

"You drive me insane women." He growled as he started to pull the sweat pants over my legs again. I lowered my eyes, had I been right, was his body just reacting, but his mind wasn't? "Damn it Ness, do you know how much I want you right now?" He grinned and kissed me, hard and long. "I don't think you are ready for that though. You have to be completely ready, you have to be able to walk without aching, to speak with words. You have to be…" I cut him off by kissing his lips and nodding. I didn't know when I was going to feel better, when I was going to have the burning in my core to end. When I would be able to speak and be around other people. Would I ever be myself again, or had Jonathon taken me in more ways than he had thought, and left this aching shell of myself behind.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ!!**

**Ok I know I am kinda going to the extreme's here but I want 400 reviews before I will put up chapter Thirty One. That means you have this chapter and next chapter to give me around 50 reviews… I know you can do this people. I can see how many people read this and about one fourth of you are reviewing. I am almost finished with this story and I need feedback as I draw this story to a close. I foresee around 5 chapters left. PLEASE!!!!!! Help me out here!!**


	30. Self Induced Coma

**Ok you guys are almost there Three more chapters and i will update chapter Thirty!!! That was the most review i have gotten in a long time!! i was so exited!! You guys rock? Can you do that more often??**

Chapter Thirty

"Self Induced Coma"

Jacob's POV

It had been exactly two weeks since I rescued Renesmee. She had spoken with Blondie, or at least Blondie talked and Ness listened. It didn't seem to help; she seemed to sink deeper and deeper into depression. Three days after Bell's and Edward arrived we left, them in their car and me and Ness in my Rabbit. I was surprised it made the drive, and that it could go that fast. Renesmee had eaten nothing in the past two weeks and with force, only drank three pouches of blood. She seemed to be withering away, she wasn't supposed to be able to die but everyday she looked so small and fragile, the dark bags under her eyes blacker and she just laid in bed. Esme brought me food to her room every day and slowly Renesmee was able to have Edward touch her but Carlisle was still out of the question. I was so scared that I had lost my girl forever and I was quickly losing all hope that she had a chance of coming back to me.

Four weeks later and little progress, Ness now allowed Carlisle to give her hugs but she still wasn't speaking, she still hasn't left our room and she still hadn't eaten.

Two months later and we knew she wouldn't die, though she looked dead. Her skin was white, her hair dead with no shine to it. Her eyes seemed to have sunk in and she never left our bed. She no longer noticed if I left the room or if I was touching her. She had retreated into herself, a self induced coma as Carlisle put it. We forced pumped blood into her every week; she didn't even try to fight us. When we pulled back her sheets to change them we noticed for the first time her stomach was bulging. Lack of eating was Carlisle's excuse.

Renesmee's POV

I could hear their voices, their concerns but I no longer cared. I wanted to die, my body no longer ached, my bruises had healed, my lip was fine. My head was felt as if he still had it in his grip. I heard Jacobs's voice, he was yelling but I didn't understand why.

"What do you mean?" He yelled and I tried harder to listen, this was the first time I had heard him speak over a whisper.

"She is pregnant, the bulge isn't from a lack of eating, it's a child." I heard someone explain. So Jonathon had been lying or had he truly thought I wasn't pregnant? Or was it his son?

"Is it mine?" I heard Jacob growl.

"I did an ultrasound, it's definitely a human child, it has to be yours." Someone answered.

"We have to get her up, she has to wake up or your child is going to die." Someone else cautioned and at that moment I realized that this was no longer about me, I knew if I died Jacob would survive, my family would move on but if I continued to let myself wither away I would kill my child, Jacob's child. I fought against the heavy fog that had kept me down for so long. I had to wake up, for my baby.

Jacob's POV

I paced back and forth before our bed. Ness was still as ever, Carlisle and Edward looked at me, begging me that I had a clue what to do.

"I'm going to be a father." I whispered.

"Yea, if it wasn't for Ness and the baby I would kill you right now for getting my eight year old pregnant." Edward growled.

"She is eighteen." I answered, knowing that was exactly what Ness would say. I turned to look at them. "We have to save them, BOTH of them." I snarled.

"Jake?" I heard a hoarse voice ask and I turned around to yell at Bella to leave me alone when I saw Ness, her eyes blinking from the light and trying to sit up.

"Oh my God." I whispered as I rushed to her side.


	31. Jonathon!

Chapter Thirty One

"I'm Awake Silly"

Renesmee's POV

I opened my eyes to the bright lights of our bedroom, "Jake" I called hoarsely speaking for the first time in two months. He spun around angrily and then his face softened.

"Oh my God." He whispered and rushed to my side. "Renesmee you're awake." He grinned and kissed my cheek, then my nose and my eyes and my other cheek and my chin and my neck before I giggled and pushed him away.

"Yes, I'm awake silly." I smiled. Jacob looked at me softly.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Fine, I heard you talking, about a baby and I knew I had to wake up." I explained and sat up fluidly. I spotted Daddy and Grandpa and stood wobbly for a moment before I rushed across the room and threw myself into Daddy's arms.

"I'm so sorry Daddy, I am so sorry I scared you so much." I kissed his cheek then threw myself into Grandpa's arms.

"Renesmee this is an amazing turn around." Daddy whispered, I nodded, sullen again. This was my family, I couldn't be afraid of them, I needed them right now.

"I have to be healthy, though I promise not to go all zombie on you guys again. I'll try this time, I'll try to get over this." I promised.

"Renesmee, we don't expect anything from you, don't go thinking you need to please us like your mother." Daddy chuckled. Then mumbled something about being to much like my mother, and then something about inherting the zombie thing from her.

"Renesmee!!!" I heard mom scream as she rushed into the house, across the living room, up the stairs and barreling into the room. She stopped dead and stared at me.

"I'm fine Mom." I smiled and threw myself into her arms too. It was so easy, to be so care free with my family again. I understood why I was so scared but not how I could fear these people, they had raised me. They were my world, as was Jacob.

"Would you come hunting with me?" I asked and he nodded and pulled me out of the house.

* * *

Jacob's POV

Renesmee did indeed want to hunt but afterwards she said she had some unfinished work to do and she picked up right where we had left off when I had to check her for Carlisle. She claimed it to be one of the last times, because it was bad for the baby. I didn't mind, right now I had her in my arms and that was all that mattered. She only had one flash back when we were hunting and I grabbed her wrist playfully. She hadn't screamed, just froze and looked at me terrified, the look a beautiful doe would have when stuck in the road as the bright headlights blinded her. I dropped her wrist and she laughed it off, apologizing. I told her I didn't expect her to be healed all in one day. We spent the rest of the day lounging around, always in my arms. She smiled often which lifted my spirits.

"We need to go shopping." Alice announced two days later as me and Ness were lounging on the couch.

"Alice why do we need to do that?" Ness asked.

"Because I can't stand to see you in Jacob's sweats any more. You can't fit into your jeans any more, let alone the shirts. You need maternity clothing." She said with a duh tone to her voice.

"I'm only three months along and I feel wonderful in Jake's sweats they are comfortable." She argued but Alice just shook her head and she groaned.

"Don't worry, I'll come." I smiled and pulled her up onto her feet.

"Fine." She pouted and I pulled her out to my Rabbit.

"No way, were taking the Porsche." Alice objected.

"Overruled, Jake got to drive this car like twice and I swear sometimes he could love it more than me." Ness giggled.

"Never!" I said shocked.

"Teasing." She smiled weakly. Alice climbed into the back seat and Ness into the passenger. I looked at Ness, she was chewing on her lip, right where her scar was.

"You're nervous." I stated, she nodded.

"Family is easy, its strangers I don't like." She whispered.

"I won't let anyone touch you." I promised as we headed out to the mall. I glared at Alice, how could she think this was a good idea? Ness had just woken up two days before and even if her turn around was amazing didnt mean she should be carted around the mall like a doll.

"We can't go to the local one. Some people we know might see us, well they might see Ness pregnant and that wouldn't be good. Drive three towns over I checked it out earlier before I saw u decide to come." Alice said bitterly. I rolled my eyes, it was better if I came, less chance that Ness would flip out and she knew it.

"I made him promise to never let me out of his sight." I said for the billionth time. Alice just snorted and looked out the window. The drive was long, because Jacob was paranoid that he might crash and kill the baby growing inside me. He held my hand the whole way there; we pulled up and parked in a empty spot as I looked towards the building. There were so many people… there were so many guys. I looked at Jacob, starting to panic.


	32. Flashback to the begining

Chapter Thirty Two

"Jonathon?"

Jacob's POV

As I helped Ness from the car and she looked towards the mall with her big brown eyes she started to hyperventilate. I freaked, she wasn't ready for this, there were too many people! I thought that she had made great comeback when her father and Carlisle were let back in. I should have known! They were family, she could trust them. These were strangers that would look at her, strangers that I couldn't trust let alone Ness.

"Renesmee look at me." I whispered and grabbed her face in my hands; she flinched as her eyes came to mine.

"You can do this, I am right here, Alice is right here. We will not let anyone hurt you. We are stronger, faster, and deadly than any human. Please trust me." I begged and her eyes flickered to the mall before she nodded slightly. I wrapped an arm around her waist and Alice flanked her other side. Ness trembled all the way across the parking lot and we had only passed women. We entered and headed straight for a small store that men would have little chance of going. I could feel the stares people gave Ness as we passed her. She was beautiful; I had gotten use to people staring at her because of her inhuman beauty. Now it was infuriating me more than it ever had. Ness was having an opposite reaction. Her grip on my arm tightened, her nails dug into my warm skin and I kissed her forehead. She gave me a tight smile. I knew she was trying too hard to overcome this.

"You are amazing." I told her. She didn't answer. Her trembling increased and I thought that any second she would burst into a crazy wolf. I held back the chuckle that gave me and tightened my hold around her waist. The stares seemed to die down and we ducked into a small store. There were indeed only females browsing through the silver racks. Ness wiggled out of my grasp but held onto my hand as if I was the only thing holding her in the real world and the self induced coma she had just recently broken out of. She followed Alice around, tugging me through the store. I thought back to when I wanted to barf at Quil when he took care of Claire. How he loved every second of the time he shared with her, even when she dressed him up as a princess and smeared makeup all over him, or when I watched him dig through rocks on the beach to find the perfect one for her, even when she just threw it at his head and ran away laughing. I remember one specific sentence that rang in my head.

"Claire had a great time, that was the point."

I would do anything to make Ness laugh as if she had no care in the world the way she did before we had ever meet Jonathon. I would let her put me in a dress, slap makeup all over me and make we walk down a runway in front of ever single guy friend I have ever had. I would let her throw a ton boulder at me if I could just have my Renesmee back. Ness suddenly stopped short as I man stepped through the back curtain and for one instant I almost went wolf, then I did a double take and relaxed. He looked so much like Jonathon it was incredible. He was obviously just human and took his place behind the cash register without a glance towards us. I suddenly got worried; Ness's eyes were glued to him. She was frozen, her mouth agape and her hands trembling.

"Ness?" I whispered. "Renesmee!" I said a little louder and she pulled her hand from mine and started walking towards him. Alice and I stared after her, what was she doing?

Renesmee's POV

As soon as he walked away I knew what I had to do, he looked like Jonathon. He walked like Jonathon but he was a human, easily snapped in half and drained of blood. I stalked towards him, my feet tapping against the cheap tile floor. He looked up and smiled. A real kind smiled, nothing like Jonathon at all.

"Can I help you miss?" He asked. I nodded and handed him the dress that had been hanging on my arm.

"I need this in a smaller size. Do you have a three?" I asked quietly, remembering that I had once been a zero.

"I will check in the back." He grinned and vanished behind the black swinging door. I smiled and turned around to see Jacob and Alice gapping at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I umm…" Jacob stuttered but Auntie Alice was much blunter.

"Well he looked a lot like…" She stopped too.

"He looked a lot like Jonathon, a human version of him, yes I noticed. I think that's why I had to speak with him, I didn't even like that dress." I shrugged and skipped back into Jacob's arms.

"You are amazing." Jacob smiled and repeated once again.

"I think I need to actually talk to Aunt Rosalie, I didn't really listen the first time, did I?" Jacob shook his head and then turned to look at Auntie Alice.

"Is she amazing or what?" He asked and I slapped his chest playfully and kissed his cheek right when the man walked back out and suddenly my vision clouded and filled with Jonathon's face, he was laughing, wet, we had just swam through the ocean before he stole that kiss from me, the moment it all really started.

"Ma'am?" I heard before I shook my head and took the dress from his hands.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"We have a good selection of jeans over here, may I ask how far along you are?" The man asked and I glanced at his tag. His name was Drew and he was most definitely gay.

"Two months." I smiled and followed him to the jeans selection. I found a total of three jeans and I bought the dress, it really did look good on me in the smaller size. We said goodbye to Drew and headed back to the car. Jacob opened his mouth but I interrupted.

"I know, I know, I am amazing." I said dully.

"I was going to say that I am incredibly proud of you, but amazing works too." He smiled weakly. I didn't know why I had snapped at him. I didn't mean too, I didn't even want too, he was the only reason I hadn't tried to find out if I was as indestructible as we all thought. That and I had his child growing in me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be, it's the hormones picking up." Auntie Alice smiled as Jacob backed out of the mall, not saying a word. None of us spoke as we headed home. Jacob helped me out of the car and into the house before he let go of me and headed upstairs a few minutes later I heard the shower running and I decided to find Aunt Rosalie and talk with her. I needed to talk to her, and not to dwell on the fact that Jacob may be mad at me for the first time, and that he had broken his promise to never let me leave his sight again.


	33. Can a Family be Too Big?

**Well, here is the next chapter... i rewrote it three times and i didnt profread the final thing. i dont really think this chapter does justice but im sure you all are tired of waiting and trust me, im tired of rewriting this stupid chapter. so please tell me what you think by leaving me a review!**

Chapter Thirty Three

Jacob's POV

When Ness snapped at me I knew she needed space, I couldn't hang over her all the time, I didn't know what to do so I took a shower. She had done so well at the mall and I knew her mood swings would be killer but I never expected her to snap at me. I knew I would just blow it off like it never happened; I couldn't stay mad at Ness, especially after everything she had been through.

Renesmee's POV

I went in search of Aunt Rosalie, not that it was difficult, she was in the garage, leaning across the hood of the Volvo fixing the nail marks mama had given it.

"Aunt Rosalie?" I asked, sitting on a bar stool.

"How was the mall." She asked.

"We ran into a man that looked just like Jonathon." I said quickly and Rosalie stood upright and took a stool next to me.

"How'd that go?" She asked.

"Fine, I talked to him, had a flash back but not of when he did it. It was when he first started manipulating my mind." I explained.

"It's your brain trying to figure out how everything happened exactly. If you break everything down, from where it started to the end it will help." She smiled and wiped her hands on a towel.

"I want to be better." I demanded.

"So do I, though my human memories are blurry and I don't have flashbacks any more, I still have to deal with it. Not so much, I usually can go months without a thought of it, of why I am a vampire." Rosalie smiled and patted my leg.

"I'm glad you are, I'm not saying that what happened to you to make you a vampire is what I'm glad for but I don't know what this family would be like without you and Emmett." I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry as time goes on, the hurt is less, and soon you will be fine. The boys help a lot to, I didn't truly come to terms with it until Emmett was changed. It was Emmett that changed me. You are going to need Jacob right now, as much as it pains me that you do." She grimaced and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks Aunt Rosalie." I smiled and stood, knowing this would not be the last time I would have to come to her. She was right, I did need Jacob and right now he was angry with me. I left the garage in a hurry and ran up the stairs and into my room. The shower wasn't on, so I guessed he was in his room. I clicked the on button on my key board and sat down with my back to the door and started playing. It had been so long since I played and I couldn't believe how great it felt. I let my fingers take over as they skimmed across the white keys as I improved a song. It started out sweet and slow, like our relationship and then grew into something passionate and then lead into pain and hurt and finally dwindled to nothing other than love. My hands stilled and I closed my eyes and smiled, my hand resting on my slightly round stomach.

"That was beautiful." Jacob breathed in my ear. His hand covering mine, I opened my eyes and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." I whispered.

"I understand, I can't hover over you all the time." He shrugged.

"I love you, and I don't mind the hovering but…"

"You are an independent and strong woman, you need you space sometimes, no matter how much you love me." He grinned and pulled me to my feet and kissed my cheek.

"I do love you."

"I love you."

LINE

_Four months later…_

"Jacob!" I yelled from up the stairs, he appeared below and smiled.

"Yes oh queen of mood swings?" He smiled.

"I heard that! Will you make sure I don't plummet to my death trying to get down these stairs?" I asked, looking down and sadly I couldn't see my feet. I was huge; I wouldn't be surprised if there was a giant wolf in my stomach. Jacob bounded up the stairs and took my arm, leading me down then but not letting go until I was to the couch.

"This is very different than our last pregnant chick." Uncle Emmett said from the ground.

"Shut up, it's a human baby." Uncle Jasper punched him and chunked the controller at Jacob.

"Hurry up man, were losing to them." Uncle Jasper ordered and returned his gaze to the TV were Daddy, and Uncle Emmett were demolishing Jacob and Uncle Jasper.

"You aren't very good at this game Jake." I teased and he just glared at me. I smiled, he had become good friends with Uncle Jasper, giving me a little more space that I needed and time to hang out with my mom. We decided on a cover story for the new kids in the house. Yes I said kids; I was suppose to have triplets, all of which were going to be adopted by Emily and Sam. Emily had found out she couldn't have kids, and this was just perfect for them, now they had three. We decided we couldn't make this family any larger, it would just be to strange and the Voltarra would intervene. Meaning I would watch my kids grow old as I stayed the same age, never knowing I was there mom, or Jacob their dad. I tried not to dwell on it. I was losing my children, even if I was there godparents and could go see them whenever I liked. They weren't mine, they weren't Jacob's. I pasted a smiled back on my face knowing this was better for them, a better life. I was secretly hoping they would somehow have some crazy vampire thing about them and Sam and Emily wouldn't want them, though they had already said they could deal with whatever or however the baby's turned out. Carlisle assured them they were human, but still could carry the wolf gene, meaning they could morph… someday. I placed my hand on my huge belly, as one of my children kicked randomly against me. I grabbed Jacob's hand and placed in on my stomach; he immediately dropped the controller and placed his whole face against me.

"Careful don't kick daddy too hard." I whispered, low enough that only I would hear but Jacob heard too and he looked at me sadly. He wasn't going to be there dad, wasn't going to teach them how to throw a baseball, or how to swim or ground them when they come home late from their first date. That was someone else's job and I hated that. I wanted to keep them, but I didn't want to take them away from Sam and Emily. My heart just seemed to rip in half as I looked into Jacob's eyes.

"I don't think I can lose them." I told him, he nodded, understanding completely.

"I think I may have a solution." He smiled and pulled me up as we headed to Carlisle's office.

**Well i bet you didnt see that coming... please review, I want to know how horrible this was or if it was at all OK. thanks**

**FVC**


	34. Am I a Monster for Choosing Only One?

**Well everyone kind of freaked out. So let me explain a little bit. I understand that Carlisle would never make someone give away their children, but its just unrealistic for a family of vampires to raise three human children. The volterra would interfere and annilate the humans. They want to keep them safe and protect the secret. I hope I cleared that up. And yes the babies are HUMAN!! Not vampire's. Thank so much, keep sticking with me, the story is almost over. Also I am back from California, three of my four trips finished, which is sad but oh well... anyways be expecting chapters almost everyday for the next two weeks!!**

Chapter Thirty Four

"Am I a Monster by Choosing Only One?"

Jacob's POV

We stopped right before Carlisle's office door, I could here Edward following us, along with a very sad looking Bella. She knew how hard this was for Renesmee, she couldn't imagine having to give her up.

"Come in." Carlisle called and I pulled Ness into the room and closed the door, not letting Bella or Edward in. They would e able to hear just fine.

"Carlisle we need to talk." I said, trying to be strong for Ness when in reality I was just as horrified to have to give my children away. My children that would look like Ness, with her big brown eyes and curly hair.

"I had a feeling we would have to eventually." He frowned and closed his laptop.

"Carlisle, we can't lose the children. We will leave, never let them know you guys are vampires. We could move away, Renesmee could raise them. When there grown up we will come back." I tried, Carlisle frowned.

"Renesmee is barely eight years old, no matter how she looks. I don't think you are going to be able to hide from her parents or Rosalie for that matter. What about Emily and Sam?" He asked, he didn't want to mention that he didn't want to lose his granddaughter.

"What if we just… this is going to sound terrible, but what if I get to keep the first one to be born?" Renesmee asked, her eyes welling in tears. "Don't get me wrong, I want all of them. We could take care of one, keep our attention on one, and make sure he or she keeps our secret. One more addition wouldn't be fatal, and then Sam and Emily wouldn't be so heartbroken and my heart would be able to handle losing them so much more." Her eyes were pleading.

"I have to think about it, call Emily and Sam. I'll make my decision by morning." Carlisle waved and Renesmee just stood there frozen, staring at him.

"Thank you." I smiled and pulled Ness out the door.

"I just bargioned on my children." Ness sobbed. How could I choose between them. I want all of them, with me. I want…" She couldn't go on as her crying intensified and she just buried her face in my shirt. I carried her to our room and past a mirror, I glanced up. I hadn't realized I had been crying too.

* * *

Renesmee's POV

Jacob and I refused to come out of the room, he claimed he wasn't hungry which had never happened before and I of course was not. We just laid in bed together, me in his arms. I had finally stopped crying, and noticed he was crying also, it was the first time I had ever seen him cry. I kissed his cheek and leaned my head against his chest.

"Am I a monster by choosing only one of them?" I asked.

"Of course not sweetheart." He assured me and we didn't talked again. He fell asleep and I wiggled out of his arms, put my pajamas on and crawled back onto the bed. I pulled Jacob's shirt off easily and started to unbutton his pants. Since all he slept in was his boxers anyways. I was sliding them off when his hands wrapped around my wrist.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I thought you would be more comfortable if you didn't have to sleep with you jeans on." I shrugged and he let go and I puled them off and crawled back ofver his body. He froze and I smiled.

"Renesmee we cant do this, its not good for the baby's." He warned. I smiled and whispered in his ears.

"We don't have to have sex." And moved down his body, taking a hold of him through the thin fabric of his boxers, he hardened more immediately.

"Ness." He hissed. I just smiled and pulled his boxer off. I took him completely in my mouth, and the rest I touched gently with my fingers. Rubbing and sucking, licking and massaging. I could hear him cursing and clawing at the bed sheets. I started to bob and he moaned loudly.

"Ness?"

"MHMMM?" I asked, humming over him he cursed again and actually bucked his hips slightly.

"Damn I love you." He groaned and I smiled. I sucked harder and he hissed, "Ness im going to…" he started and then he came. I licked every last bit up and came crawling back up to his face. He kissed me hard, flipping me over. His hands trailed up my shirt and under my bra and he massaged and clawed lightly at my breasts. My shorts were suddenly off and his fingers plunged in, I whimpered slightly as he moved them in and out of me, working me into a frenzy. He pulled them out and kissed down my neck, inbetween the valley of my breasts and down my stomach and between my legs. I gasped at his warm tongue and raised my hips slighty. He sucked slightly then nipped gently and I was gone, coming into his mouth he in return cleaned me up with his mouth. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you." He answered and I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Well Review, tell me what you think!**

**FVC**


	35. The Size of A Small Planet

**Well I was hoping to get a few more reviews before I updated but… I got tired of waiting so here is the next chapter!**

Chapter Thirty Five

"The size of a small planet"

Renesmee's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling… great. The babies seemed still, no small kicking or battling for space. Jacob snored lightly at my side and I cuddled closer to him. Closing my eyes and just breathing in his scent. I heard a soft tap at the door and Jacob jumped up, teeth bared staring at the door. I was shocked, she looked back at me, then at the door, then back at me.

"Sorry." He whispered and sat down. I slid off the bed and opened the door. Grandpa was standing there looking quite pleased with himself.

"So, what's the verdict?" I asked hesitantly.

"You really want to do this?" He asked. "You really can live with just choosing one and letting the other two go?"

"I have to." I whispered.

"Then you have my blessing. The first child to be released or removed from you body will be yours, while the other two will proceed to Emily and Sam." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "If it matters I think you are making the right decision." Then was gone, I looked back to Jacob who was smiling at me.

"What was with the wakeup call?" I asked, crawling across the bed to kneel in front of him.

"I don't know, instinct I guess." He smiled and kissed my lips softly, was he lying?

"I am going to take a shower, join me?" I asked, winking slightly.

"I think I'm going to try to get some more shut eye." He smiled and pulled the covers back over him. I shrugged and went into the bathroom. I couldn't believe how amazing the shower felt, it seemed to massage all my kinks and sore muscles away and down the drain with the water. I got out and stared at myself in the mirror, I was the size of a snall planet. I had three kids inside of me, seven months pregnant. I could walk around as if nothing was there. It seemed to be the half vampire side of me, I was strong and three little babies didn't seem like that much weight and I didn't tire so easily. I dried quickly and pulled on a pair of Jacobs basketball shorts and a oversized t-shirt. I was pulling my hair into a messy bun when I walked back into the room. Jacob was thrashing in the bed, punching at air and growling. I sprang across the room and next to the side of the bed and placed a hand on his cheek just as a loud pop filled the air and Jacob was replaced by a russet wolf.

"Jacob!" I screamed as he swiped at the air again and scratched my arms. Three shallow lines across my forearms, that slightly oozed with blood. "Jake baby wake up." I pleaded. He stilled and growled again when I grabbed hold of his two front paws and leaned over to kiss his nose. "Jake sweetheart it's time to wake up." I said gently. His eyes flew open at the same time I was thrown backwards. Jake was standing all fours on the bed, growling, but not at me. He calmed slowly as I stood up and walked to him, throwing my arms around his neck. I could feel the air slowly fade away, and his arms wrap around me just as mom and dad burst in. Dad grabbed me by the arm and dragged me away from Jacob, mom tossed Jacob a pair of shorts that he pulled on quickly.

"Let's see your arm." Dad whispered and yanked on me again. The scratch's now were oozing blood. Dad stood and turned on Jacob.

"How could you do this? I trusted you with my daughter and you attack her?" He screamed. I started to panic, my breathing was increasing, Jacob didn't mean to do this. Mom would stop dad right?

"Are you no better than Jonathon, you have physically hurt my daughter!" Mom yelled and I winced at Jonathon's name. I looked up at Jacob, he had tears rolling down his face. How could they compare him to Jonathon? I stood up, my leg hurt slightly from where I had fallen on it, and my scratches were almost completely closed.

"He didn't mean to." I whispered, no one looked at me. "I said he didn't mean to!" I yelled, this time mom and dad stared at me. Jacob was staring at my bloody arm.

"He was asleep, he had no control over himself. I can't believe you would compare him to…" I was cut off my a large crack that seemed to echo in my head. One of the babies kicked me, really hard.

"What was that?" mom asked. I started to wobble and looked at Jacob.

"Jake." I huffed as my legs gave out, he caught me easily. Auntie Alice and Grandpa rushed into my room.

"I had a vision is she alright?" She asked as Jacob placed me on the bed and grandpa ran over to me, and pulled off my shirt.

"I have to get your rib placed back so it doesn't heal wrong." He told me, the only person acknowledging that I was here. I nodded as he started wrapping my side.

"I thought you said they were human." Jacob seethed.

"The ultrasound shows them to be human, no vampire embryo, but they may have wolf genes." He shrugged.

"I thought human babies can break ribs?" Mom asked.

"Not half vampire ribs. When the rib is healed we will do another ultrasound." Grandpa smiled and ushered everyone out.

"Don't you go anywhere Jake." I hissed.

"Were not finished with this." Dad told him.

"Yes you are." I yelled back as Jacob stood at the foot of my bed. I watched them leave before I spoke.

"Want to tell me what happened?" I asked.

"I have had nightmares the last three nights. It wasn't bad at first, then I started moving in my sleep. I knocked over a lamp, then this morning and then when you came back in after your shower. I don't know what's happening, I don't know if your safe." He hung his head.

"Don't you even think about leaving." I whispered, he cracked a smile and walked to my side.

"I'm not an idiot like Edward. I would never leave you, maybe though I could sleep in my own room until I have this under control?" He asked.

"I'd rather you not." I pouted.

"I would rather you, and my little boy to be safe." He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"You think it will be a boy?" I asked.

"The first born one will be, I don't know about the other two." He laughed.

"I think so too. I am glad we decided not to know. Makes it easier for all of us." I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Why do you think one was strong enough to break a rib?" Jacob asked.

"I think they have a little of their fathers strength." I teased, cracking one eye open to see him with. He was smiling and kissed my stomach.

"Try not to hurt mommy ok rascal?" He asked, "I'll do the same."

**Well there you go, what's Jake's dream? What are the kids? Will it be a girl or a boy? Will Renesmee even survive the three kids? Please review and ill update sooner!!**

**FVC**


	36. So We're Having a Girl?

**Next chapter, were getting close to the end, I wouldn't think it was more than 10 more chapter, less than 4… idk they seem to like to write their own story…**

Chapter Thirty Six

"So we're having a girl?"

Jacob's POV

We went the rest of the day as if I had never attacked Ness. I could feel all the families eyes on me, waiting for me to snap. Edward looked ready to kill me, and I would gladly let him if I hurt Ness again. It still hurt when he compared me to Jonathon, Ness looked like she had been stabbed in the gut when he said that, and he instantly backed off. I was watching Ness sleep; she was due in less than two months. Carlisle says since there is three of them the chance will be high that its before the due date, by maybe two weeks. My hand was at the top of her stomach. Her vampire skin looked stretched thin and it looked like if the baby kicked hard enough his foot could pop out like kicking tissue paper. Ness didn't look like Bell's did. She wasn't sickly looking, yellow, green or even threw up. She was the idol for all pregnant women. She was large but skinny everywhere else. Her face glowed, her skin seemed brighter and her eyes sparkled with the knowledge, the knowledge that she was going to be a mom, the perfect mommy. Could I live up, be the perfect daddy?

"Jacob?" She whispered, her eyes still closed.

"Yea?" I asked.

"You are going to be the perfect daddy, I promise." She grinned and I glanced at my hand on her stomach.

"Where you ease dropping on my thoughts?" I teased. Her eyes opened and grinned.

"I couldn't help myself. Will you show me what you dreamt? I haven't asked you all day but I have to know what's bothered you so much." She begged.

"Ness you need sleep." I said simply and jumped from the bed. Ready to head towards my room, at least till this nightmare stopped.

"You Jacob Black are different, I hear all these stories. See what mom and dad remember from the past when you were young and fun." She pouted; I turned to look at her.

"Are you saying I'm not fun?" I asked.

"I'm saying you have become secluded, you won't tell me something for fear I may be upset. Mom use to tell me you would just spit it out because people had the right to know the truth, even if it hurt. You Jacob Black have become boring." She hissed.

"Love does that to you." I whispered and turned and walked out of the room. I went straight to my room and sat on the edge of the bed. Ness was right, what happened to the good natured, laid back fun guy I was? I was still fun, and I especially didn't keep secrets from my beautiful girlfriend. What was I doing? Pushing away the best thing that ever happened, secluding myself from both my family? I stood and walked right back to Ness's room.

Renesmee's POV

"Love does that to you." He whispered and walked away. I pulled back my hand and punched the pillow. Why wouldn't he open up to me? He was so scared that anything would send me over the edge, that Jonathon had so mentally scared me that anything bad in the world would make me crazy, like I would jump off a cliff. I could take it; I could take him telling me he had dreams of me dying in child birth, or whatever was going on. I could survive anything if he was at my side. What had happened to my fun loving boyfriend? Had my mistakes and Jonathon's attack affected him more than maybe even me?

"Renesmee?" someone called from my doorway and I looked up, Jacob was standing there smiling at me.

"So I'm boring huh?" He teased, I shrugged as he crossed the carpet to me and wiped away something from my face. I hadn't realized I had been crying. He kissed me softly, felling everywhere, and pulled back.

"I'm sorry for making you cry… again." I smiled.

"Will you tell me what you dreamt?" I asked.

"I'll show you." He smiled and held out his hand. I took it and closed his eyes, pushing myself into his mind, and his memory. I was standing in the back yard, looking at Jacob smiling at… me. Just not pregnant, I was tiny again and a small toddler was running around in the yard. Her little pigtails bouncing, Jacob gave chase to her as I laughed. He turned from his chase on our daughter and towards me. My smiled melted into horror as my eyes were on something coming from the woods. Jonathon emerged and gently picked up my little girl.

"NO!" Jacob roared as we both gave chase to him as he vanished into the brush. I watched myself and Jacob follow our daughter. He morphed and I strained to keep up. We finally came to a sliding halt and Jonathon held our daughter by the neck. Her little limbs kicking and hitting and stilled.

"No." I whispered. Jacob launched second after we stopped, that's all it took, seconds for our little girl to die. Jacob started tearing at Jonathon, I stood there and watched as he morphed back, Jonathon's blood covered him, he looked towards my ghost self.

"I let him get both my girls." He whispered and turned to burn the body. I was suddenly back in my own mind. I could feel the tears rolling down my face.

"So were having a girl?" I asked.

"I told you, you wouldn't want to see it." He groaned.

"But you had to show it to me, we promised no secrets. Secrets got us into this whole mess anyways." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"BELLA!" I heard someone yell and we both looked around and jumped up as Jacob helped me out the door and towards the yelling.

**Aliright, short Chapter but that's ok. Now you know what happened in Jacobs dream. Please review!!**

**FVC**


	37. Weapon Remote's

**Well im back from my last vacation. South Carolina was a blast!! Thanks so much for sticking around with me. I still cant believe how long this story has gotten! Just a few more chapters!**

Chapter Thirty Six

"Weapon Remote's"

Edward's POV

"Bella!" I yelled angrily as she drove off in my newly fixed Volvo. Renesmee and Jacob came wobbling out the door. I smiled at them, knowing it was a grimace. Alice was rolling on the ground laughing, Emmett just shook his head and headed back inside. Jasper patted me on the back and whispered something about me being an idiot, and Rosalie was seething.

"I just fixed that stupid car, I swear to god if she does anything I'll rip her to shreds!" I rolled by eyes at her and started to run after my car and my Bella. I had made her angry yet again. She wanted to throw Ness a baby shower and I had said no, actually I said I forbid it. Alice just stood there laughing as we fought. Ness didn't know anyone that could come to a shower, and it was unnecessary. Bella yelled at me that this was our only child, and our only grandchild and I was ruining everything. Bella was pulled over by the lake, just pacing in front of it.

"I don't understand you Edward. When I was human you wanted me to have every experience I could have, every normal human experience. We have one chance to see our daughter have a child and you are denying me a baby shower. Its ridiculous!" She stomped her feet and it took all my strength not to have my way with her right there by the shimmering lake.

"Bella you know I could never deny you anything." I whispered, she turned to look at me.

"So if Renesmee agrees then we can have a shower?" She asked again.

"If it will make you happy." I smiled and she bounced over to me and kissed me deeply. I lowered her to the ground, with a growl as I started pulling at her clothing.

Renesmee's POV

Mom was insisting that I have a baby shower, told me it would help me feel normal for a change. But really what 18 year old half vampire, has a werewolf boyfriend, and a family of vampire's, werewolf friends, and was raped by a mad man could ever be normal? Jacob told me that it would be nice and of course I could never say no to him. We were allowing guys to come to the shower, another abnormality, which means, dad, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper and Jacob would be there. Also Sam, Seth, Paul and Embry was coming to see me too, Sam and Emily would be coming for the joint baby shower, since two of them would be theirs. They of course were so thrilled that I was deciding to keep one, I think Sam was just exited to only have to have two new kids. Sam and Emily were also staying until I went into labor, get their kids and head back to La Push. Jacobs's dreams had intensified and he locked himself in his room, no amount of prodding would get him out. I hadn't slept in the same bed as him in a week. I was due in two weeks and grouchier than ever. Stupid hormones. I sat pouting on the couch as Alice flinted around hanging decorations and positioning the gifts there had to be over 100 wrapped presents covering the dining room table. Jacob sat next to me, trying once again to try had get me to talk to him. I refused, if he couldn't sleep in the same bed as me, I wasn't going to talk to him.

"Renesmee Cullen will you please just talk to me? I am just so afraid I will attack you in my sleep again." He groaned and I randomly burst into tears. Dad was at my side in an instant, Jacob was rubbing my back.

"Ness you alright?" Daddy asked and I nodded and leaned into the crook of Jacobs arm. He pulled me into his lap cradling me.

"Just a couple of weeks and she will be back to her usually no crying self." Emmett laughed. I reached over and grabbed the TV remote and hurtled it towards Emmett. He ducked as it crashed into the window, shattering the glass.

Emily's POV

I clutched Sam's hand tightly as we walked across the huge yard. I was going to my baby shower, I was going to have two beautiful children.

"You are going to be great." Sam smiled. Suddenly a shattering noise filled the air and Sam poised in front of me, ready to strike. I TV remote landed on the grass with a thud and glass fell into the rose bushes.

"Well sounds like we picked a perfect moment to come." Sam chuckled and knocked on the door. Esme answered, smiling happily when both Alice and Bella flinted up and kissed my cheek. I said a polite hello, still feeling a little off being around vampires. I looked around the living room to see a crying Renesmee being held by Jacob, and Emmett rolling around on the ground with laughter. Renesmee struggled to get up, Jacob placed her effortlessly on the ground and she waddled towards me and pulled me into a hug.

"I hope I didn't hit you with the remote, I was aiming for Uncle Emmett." She smiled shyly.

"No, of course not. How are you doing?" I asked.

"You mean how are the killers doing? Their fine, though sometimes I swear they are going to kick a hole in my stomach." She laughed lightly. "The ultra sound says there is one boy and two girls." She added softly. I grinned, a boy would be so perfect, and a little girl.

"I am glad all four of you are doing well." I assured her.

"Let me show you to your room." Alice smiled and gestured upstairs. I followed her, never letting go of Sam's hand. He leaned in close to my ear and whispered.

"They smell so bad." I smiled, they smelt delicious to me. I heard soft laughter below me.

Renesmee's POV

"I hope I didn't hit you with the remote, I was aiming for Uncle Emmett." I smiled slightly.

"No, of course not. How are you doing?" She asked politely. No matter how sweet this woman was, or polite I couldn't help but envy her even hate her that she was taking my children. Though I knew it wasn't her fault, she just wanted a family.

"You mean how are the killers doing? Their fine, though sometimes I swear they are going to kick a hole through my stomach." I laughed angrily. Both Jacob and Mom looked at me with that, 'don't talk to people like that' look. "the ultra sound says there is one boy and two girls." I added sweetly. Her face seemed to light up and I grounded my teeth, trying to keep from snapping. Auntie Alice jumped up and asked to show Sam and Emily to their room. Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the kitchen right when I heard Sam whisper that my family smelled and I had to giggle a bit.

"Why are you being to rude?" Jacob hissed.

"Why are you being so mellow, they are taking our children away!" I seethed.

"No they aren't, you agreed we could not three of them safe. We made a deal with Carlisle, we have the first born, and that's it. I hung my head in shame,

"I know, I'm a terrible person."

"No sweetheart, no you're not." He pulled me into a hug. "Were going to get through this I promise." He whispered.

**Well there you go, another chapter, another filler chapter. Next chapter will be the baby shower, next chapter is the birth and saying goodbye to the two kids sam and Emily take. Then a future chapter and the end. I may add another chapter but I don't think its going to go longer than that. I will finish this before the week finish's. it was my goal to have it finished before school started and school starts Monday for me so… enjoy while you can and please review!**

**FVC**


	38. Baby Shower

**Ready for the end? No? Good because I still have a few more chapters! Haha**

Chapter Thirty Eight

"Baby Shower"

Renesmee's POV

After I had settled down and was sure that Emily wasn't trying t rip my heart out but make it easier for me to know that my babies would be safe with her, I returned to the living room with Jacob's arm around my once thin waist. I was surprised to see that Embry, Seth and Paul were sitting on the couch scooping some of Esme's penne pasta into their mouths. Seth jumped up and scooped me into a gentle hug.

"Ness, good to see you, your huge!" He grinned and somehow I wasn't angry with him for calling me huge like I was with Jacob. I mean who could be mad at Seth, the kid was just so funny.

"Nice to see you too." I smiled and turned my attention to Paul, who during my stay in La Push, I had grown quite fond of.

"Hey there Jacob's girl." He grinned and I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Great to see you." I smiled and then gave Embry a hug to.

"Why didn't Quill come?" I asked.

"It's Claire's eleventh birthday tomorrow. God knows he wouldn't miss anything having to do with that girl." Embry teased.

"Imprinting will do that, by the way how's my sister?" Jacob asked Paul and they launched into a story about the past. I smiled at everyone and waddled into the kitchen were mom was flitting around making sure the cake looked fine and the decorations were hung perfectly.

"When do we start Auntie Alice?" I teased. Mom stuck her tongue at me.

"You know what, I still hate shopping and I'm allowed to be exited for my daughter baby shower." She huffed and I giggled.

"Whatever you say." I smiled and launched myself into the chair. My knee's throbbed, all this extra weight was not working for me.

"We start in an hour, when you Aunt gets back from where ever she ran off too." She shrugged.

"Aunt Rose?" I asked.

"Yes, she went to go pick up something for the baby but she said it wasn't for your kids until it could walk." She shrugged and I rolled by eyes.

"I'm going to go lie down." I mumbled and waddled towards the stairs. Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around me, taking off all the weight from my knees. Jacob smiled down at me and kissed my cheek.

"I can make it up the stairs Jacob, go catch up with your friends." I smiled, he shook his head.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you carry all the weight, literally." He grinned and picked me up bridal style.

"I'm as fat as a whale, put me down." I giggled.

"You still are light to me, remember I'm the big bad wolf." He chuckled and placed me on the bed.

"Now really, I'll be fine. Go talk with your friends, you didn't have a chance last time we saw them." I smiled slightly.

He kissed my lips softly, "If you come down stair's call me first." I nodded and he pulled the covers over me and tucked it under my chin. "I'm kind of tired, maybe I could take a nap with you?" he asked.

"Jacob really." I smiled and he nodded.

"Alright, alright." He kissed my forehead and left the room. I closed my eyes and wished this would just all be over.

Jacob's POV

I was sitting watching Sam and Paul arguing again, they had started as soon as Sam and I stopped discussing proposal ideas. That's right; I was planning on proposing to Ness. I hadn't decided how and Sam wasn't much help. He had done it in the hospital room after he mutilated his girlfriends face. I didn't want to copy his brilliant idea… that's when I heard her.

"Jacob." She whispered, I looked towards the stairs in surprise. Was she calling me? "Jacob!" She yelled lightly and I freaked and was running up the stairs and was at her side in an instant.

"Ness are you ok, is everything fine?" I stuttered.

"I'm fine, I just wasn't sure you heard me." She frowned.

"You scared me, I thought you were ready to pop out three babies." I teased.

"No, not yet." She grinned and I helped her stand and down the stairs. Rosalie was standing there looking exited.

"Finally your back, we can start!" Ness grumbled.

I had to get all three of the little monsters a present." She teased and patted my shoulder before being engulfed by Uncle Emmett's arms.

"Presents first!" Auntie Alice squealed and both me and Emily sat next to each other, our men next to us. Auntie Alice handed both me and Emily a small package.

"From me and Jasper." She smiled. I whispered a small thank you and started to unwrap the perfect paper. Inside was almost ten small nighties for the baby, same with Emily. Emmett handed me a larger box.

"Just me, Rosalie insisted on giving her own." He rolled his eyes, earning a punch.

I took it, it was filled with bottles, binkies, snot collectors, and spit up rags. I thanked him and smiled at Emily who received the same. Mom came up with Dad at her side and handed me a piece of paper, I opened it. It was a picture of a beautiful hand carved oak crib.

"It's up in the nursery we can move it and the matching bassinet into your room when you're ready." Mom smiled and dad kissed my cheek.

"It's beautiful, where did you find it?" I asked.

"Your father made it, another hidden talent he "forgot" to mention." Mom glared playfully. She handed Emily a gift card to pick out her own crib and bassinette. Grandma and Grandpa came next, handing me a credit card, a set of keys, and handed Jacob a set of keys too.

"What are these?" I asked.

"The credit card is to our main account, for anything you need. We got rid of the dual account because you're an adult now, the rest of us have main account cards. The keys are too you're new baby proof car. It's a minivan." Grandma giggled and I kissed her cheek.

"You all are so amazing!"

"I still haven't given mine." Aunt Rosalie whined slightly and pulled me up, I grabbed Jacob, who grabbed Sam, who grabbed Emily and we were pulled out into the front yard.

"I had to go get them from my hiding place." Aunt Rosalie explained. Sitting on the grass were the cars I remember from my childhood. The battery operated pink Barbie one's or the mini monster truck. These were like that but I could tell Aunt Rose had her way with them. They had real car covering, not plastic. One was blue, one black and the last was red.

"For when they are old enough of course." Emmett laughed and I hugged Aunt Rosalie.

"By far the best present." Jacob beamed, I touched him laughing and my head filled with the vision of a little girl driving the red one. I grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Game time!" Auntie Alice smiled and pulled me and Emily back inside.

Jacob's POV

Emily and Sam finally went to bed, Ness was already upstairs, asleep most likely. She was excused whenever she wanted to be, I on the other hand had to be a good host and keep conversation. The rest of the baby shower was filled with laughs and embarrassing story's from my friends, about my childhood. Ness laughed her twinkling laugh and I just growled at them. I practically flew into our room, to find her sitting up staring, wide eyed at the white sheets we had put on our bed this morning. My eyes followed hers and one word escaped my mouth.

"Carlisle!"

**Ok, well I am back, no I still don't have my memories so it was like reading someone else's story and that's weird, when you were the one who wrote it. Well here is the chapter you all have been waiting for a week to get, well more than a week. Sorry about the delay, promise I won't get another concession anytime soon. Since school started I will only be updating once a week, either on Friday or Saturday nights. I am in upper level classes for the first time, I'm in the play (practice lasts till 630) I have 9 hour practice's on Saturday and don't forget homework, work, and church… so I will write whenever I am not dead asleep in between all this. Haha REVIEW!**

**FVC**


	39. Birth

**So I apologize for the absence, though there were few month when I could have written I didn't. I've been extremely busy. I fell and got a concussion in Aug. Forgot my whole summer and most of this story, I still thought I was on chapter 18… haha. I recovered, tried out for a musical and went to competition with it at International Thespian Convention. We won at state and now we are going to Nationals. I then fell again and got 6 stitches… and not to mention ive had two more plays since then. Seven classes, thirteen research papers and too many government and economics test to count. So sorry for the wait, this chapter has been written about 7 times and I still hate it. But it don't think I'll ever get it right so here you go.**

Chapter Thirty Nine

Jacobs face of horror knocked me right back into the real world. My water had broke, along with blood, lots of blood.

"Carlisle!" Screamed Jacob as he hurried over to me and pulled me into his arms and into the birthing room set up for this exact occasion. Mom, Dad, and Carlisle were there in an instant.

"Edward." Mom breathed before the room swam.

"Ness, baby stay with me!" Jacob whispered. I fought, I had to stay awake, this wasn't about me! This was about the well being of my children! I was in and out f consciousness for the next twenty minutes before Carlisle gave me the OK to start pushing. I did, hard, I wanted them out, safe in the world of medicine.

"Just a few more push's I have the head." Carlisle instructed. I pushed once, twice, three times more before I felt the child slip out and into Carlisle's awaiting arms.

"A boy." Jacob breathed. I smiled, we had a boy, we were keeping the first born.

"Ahhh…" I screamed as I literally felt something tearing at my insides before it stilled.

"Push!" Carlisle instructed and Esme whipped away my baby boy.

"Don't worry about him, he is fine, push baby." Jacob coed as he held my hand tight and the misery started again. The second came out quickly, less painfully.

"A girl." Carlisle muttered. "Stillborn, shape shifted." He finished.

"What?" Jacob yelled. He gentle grabbed the little thing. It was a baby wolf, a pup. I started crying, how could this happen?

"I don't know Ness." Jacob responded, wrapping the poor pup up in a blanket and handing it to Alice who had flinted into the room with a sad expression. I realized I was gripping his arm, he was seeing inside my head completely. I shut it of and Jacob looked at me. His face was scared, and he kissed my forehead just as another contraction hit.

"Push Ness." Uncle Carlisle instructed and I did, for two more hours. This little guy was stubborn, angry he had to come out of his nice warm home.

"It's a girl." Uncle Carlisle smiled happily. I nodded once and closed my eyes.

Jacob's POV

Ness's eyes rolled back in her head and I panicked. "Carlisle!" Emily came in, all smiles as she grabbed her new child and was gone without a second glance at Ness. I didn't have the energy to be mad. Ness had my full attention. Carlisle was busy bustling around her, hooking her to tubes, IV's and god knows what else. He stopped and surveyed his work, nodded once at me and assured me she would be fine. Ness lost a lot of blood, the pup must have panicked, shifting and torn the casing, causing Ness's water to break and an early birth by one week. All I heard was that she would be fine. I took my place next to her and held her hand.

"Don't leave me Ness. I can't live without you and our baby boy needs his mother." I whispered. I seemed to sit there for hours when in reality ten minutes later Bella walked in with a little bundle. I released Ness's hand and took the child from her, cradling him carefully in my arms. He was so small, so… cute. My son, our son. I rocked him as I watched his mother sleep, lost in her dreams. I reached out, touching her hand. She was dreaming of baby boys and cubs, playing together. A swing set where she and I watched as they ran around the field.

"Please wake up, you have to name out baby. Will it be Alexander or Reese? You can't die on me, we never decided on a name." I babbled. My son made a soft cooing noise, shifted slightly in my arms and fell back into deep sleep.

Renesmee's POV

I heard him, I wanted to keep hearing him, my Jacob. I fought the heavy fog that drapped itself over my mind.

"Jacob?" I mumbled.

"Thank god." He answered and was standing, a bundle in his arms.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"I haven't named him, I knew you would wake up and I wanted to know what you would name him." He placed the baby into my weak arms. I smiled down on my baby, so little. Especially next to such a large man like Jake.

"Reese?" I asked.

"I was thinking the same thing." He smiled, leaning down and kissing my forehead. He climbed into bed with me, placing out child between us. We were a family, Jake, Reese and I. Of course he had a larger family than that. Great grandparents, grandparents, Great aunts and uncles, aunts, and a sister that he will never know, my daughter. I looked up in alarm searching for Emily and my daughter.

**So it was a short chapter… I plan on having another out soon. Sorry for the extremely long wait… haha**


	40. Family

Chapter Forty

Jacob POV

Ness sat up suddenly and frantically searched the room. I watched her, until her eyes made contact with mine. I smiled at her and looked at my son. Begging with myself that she wouldn't ask about our daughter.

"Where is she?" Ness whispered.

"I don't know." I answered, horrified that I had no idea how or where my daughter was.

"I hate myself, my mother, my father, my aunts, my uncle, my grantparents." She whispered.

"Baby I know." I placed my hand on the side of her face.

"I thought I could do this. I thought that I could walk away but I cant. This is my daughter, a daughter that I havent seen, held, or even know where she is. Damn it, I don't care if it makes us more noticable, this is my children." She rambled, tears rolling down her face.

"I thought that I could do this too. I thought I could just walktz in and ignore all the pain that this causes. The loss of a child to you, the loss of a mother for her, a loss of a sister for him. I cant do this, I cant take your child from you." Emily spoke as she walked across the room and handed a small bundle to Ness.

"Kathy, Kathrynne… my daughter." Ness whispered. She looked up at Emily and frowned.

"What about you? You've been looking forward to this child." She asked. Emily grabbed her hand and placed it on her flat stomach.

"A miracle." Ness smiled. "Scientist are never always correct." Emily smiled brightly and patted her shoulder and took her leave.

"I love Sam, but his wife… she seems to live for only herself." I mumbled.

"She want this feeling, the feeling of being a mother and I would do just about everything for these babys too." Ness smiled at me and leaned over the two bundles between us and placed her lips gently against mine. I leaned her down and hovered above her and our children as I deppened the kiss. Loving the feel of her, I placed my hand on her stomach and smiled that she still had a small bump. I broke the kiss and smiled down on her.

"We should leave, move to a new town, we can go to places my parents cant live. Then we wont be so big and noticable." Ness whispered.

"I don't want you to leave." Bella whispered, we sat up to face her. "But I know it is the best choice, we have eternity to be a family. I am sour though, I only had eight years with you, I shouldn't be losing you yet." Bella turned and slipped into Edwards arms.

"She's right, we will come visit all the time, it will be like we never left." He teased.

"Thank you for understanding, we'll leave within the week. We don't want you guys to have to move yet again when we just got here." I replied just as my son starts crying.

"We'll leave you to decide where you are going and we'll help you with whatever you decide." Edward smiled sadly and practically carried Bella away.

"I feel terrible, and yet…" She trailed off and smiled at her screaming son and sleeping duaghter. She picked up Reese and and lifted her shirt over her head and slowly cradled his mouth to her nipple. I watched in awe as my son sucked greedily at the life giving milk. Ness smiled at me before returning her gaze to her son… our son. I beamed with happyness and traced my daughters face with my pinky.

"They are beautiful." I whispered as she layed Reese down again. "You are beautiful." She smiled at me and layed down along side Reese and Kathy. I watched as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Mother and children, my family.

**Sorry for the wait, computer stopped turning on... but i got a new one for graduation! soooo one more after this one and this story is over! yay!**


	41. The end

Chapter Forty One

Renesmee's POV

"Mommy!" Reese wailed as Jacob threw him high into the air again. Reese giggled loudly as Jacob caught him and layed him in the grass and tickled him. Kathy aimed her little motorized car that aunt Rose got her towards my boys. Jacob flung them out of the way just in time and morphed and started running after Kathy as she desperately tried to make her car go faster. My little monsters were four now, cute as can be. We home schooled them in the middle of nowhere Nebraska. We lived miles from any other home and it was great. The kids had each other, sometimes Emily's little girl would come down for the summer, then poor Reese would be out numbered by Kathy and Jamie. Mom and Dad came and visited every month and sometimes my aunts or uncles would come along. Always happy to spoil my children farther. I watched as Reese climbed into Kathy's car and Jacob bounded over towards me and my book.

"Arent you a little too old to be shifting?" I teased. He growled playfully at me and comically went in through the doggy door before emerging in a new set of clothing.

"Well my sweet thing, i have to keep young or people will think I'm your father." He teased and pulled me from his chair. I had slowed my growth two years after the twins were born. I looked 18 or 19 at the most and really i was only eleven. I stuck my tongue at him and he caught it with his teeth, the rest is history...

Kathy's POV

"Why cant i be a normal human being?" I whined to my mother.

"Maybe its because you're father is a shape shifter and I'm half vampire?" She said back, as she wiped the blood from Reese's face.

"You didnt have to come barging in you know!" Reese snapped at mom and dad.

"You shape shifted! Luckily your sister managed to pull you away where no one could see you!" Jacob roared. "What were you thinking? Starting a fight with someone who you over power with out a problem?"

"He was messing with Kathy, she didn't like it." He grumbled as mom placed a butterfly bandage on his cut. "I let him get a few good hits to make it look normal."

"More than your father ever did during his fights." Mom muttered darkly.

"You got in fights da! Why you getting onto me?" Reese growled.

"You are seventeen and i was twenty some odd years old!" Dad shot back. Mom stood and placed a hand on dads pulsing arm muscle, he calmed and looked at her.

"He was protecting your little girl, give him a break." Mom smiled.

"Fine, no more though! We just moved here a year ago to be closer to the Cullens." He frowned, looking at mom. They didn't look older than twenty five, though they claim thirty. I frowned and slowly Reese and I retreated to our rooms.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Yea whatever, ummm thanks for getting me away from people before i shifted." He smiled, i frowned.

"Do you think I'll ever shift?" I asked.

"Dad said only one girl shifted before, that its rare, and since your half blood probley not. He is surprised i did. I only did because were around grandma and papa." He shrugged and closed his door. I would never admit it to mom or dad but i wished i would shift. I wanted to follow Reese and Dad when they trampled into the forest that surrounded our home. Mom smiling as she went about her business, claiming every son needed only daddy time, so we would have girl time. I know she wish's she could follow too, she could at least keep up. Apparently im the only human one here, and in a family of tree hugging vampire's and a pack of wolves that kinda sucked.

**The end... yea you will never know if she shifts or not... cute ending, short but i needed to end this. i typed quick so i didnt spell check or anything. ignore mistakes! thanks, sorry for the wait :)**

**-FVC**


End file.
